


Winding Legacies: A ‘The Legend of Korra’ Rewrite

by JinxingGinny



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Bisexual Asami Sato, Bisexual Character, Bisexual Korra (Avatar), Canon Compliant, Canon LGBTQ Character, Canon Rewrite, Characters from in the shows appear, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Has original content but follows canon, I’m too invested in this, LGBTQ Character, Legend of Korra Rewrite, Lesbian Character, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Pairings, No Lesbians Die, Not Canon Compliant, Rewrite, Romance, Saving the World, Slight Canon Divergence, Slow Burn, Sokka and Suki actually get a future, Useless Gays, Worldbuilding, and, lore changes, new pairings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 69,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JinxingGinny/pseuds/JinxingGinny
Summary: Korra, the new Avatar of the world, has grown up happily in the Southern Water Tribe. Well, as happy as one can be with constant Avatar training. However, her best friend Lemaya, teacher Master Katara, and her amazing parents made everything worthwhile, and now here she stands on the edge of a great adventure. Granted, great is a vague description and could mean either good or bad, but navigating through the legacy of balance that each Avatar leaves is not an easy task to be had.I have this posted on Wattpad with the @JinxingGinny as well, so if you prefer that format it is available too.Hello! I love the Legend of Korra and this is just for fun with me re-writing some plot points and stuff that I think would make the story more dynamic. Most of it's just adding detail to the world, villains, the giant carpet spirits, the awful love triangle fiasco, and changing some of the backstories of things (ahem, Sokka and Suki included).
Relationships: Aang/Katara (Avatar), Asami Sato/Original Female Character(s), Iroh II (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Izumi/Kya II (Avatar), Jinora/Kai (Avatar), Korra (Avatar)/Original Female Character(s), Mai & Zuko (Avatar), Mako/Prince Wu (Avatar), Sokka/Suki (Avatar), Varrick/Zhu Li Moon
Comments: 11
Kudos: 26





	1. Episode 1: Welcome to Republic City Part 1

Earth

Fire

Air

Water

This is the cycle of the Avatar, master of the four elements

When Tenzin was a boy, his father, Avatar Aang, the former last airbender, told him the story of how some peoples of the four nations came together and heroically ended the Hundred Year War, a devastating period of death, destruction, and despair. Once Avatar Aang, with the help of his tight-knit groups of friends Katara, Sokka, Toph, and Zuko, otherwise known to most as Team Avatar, and trusted allies restored peace to the four nations, Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang wanted unity in their world after decades of divide. So as the culmination of their vision of what the four nations could be, they transformed the Fire Nation colonies, the already perfectly created blending of cultures they sought, into the United Republic of Nations: a society where benders and non-benders from all over the world could live and thrive together in peace and harmony. They named the capital of this great land Republic City and ushered in a new era of conjoined prosperity and harmony in the world. Avatar Aang and his beloved Team Avatar accomplished many remarkable things in their lives, but sadly Aang’s time in this world came to an end, and, like the cycle of the seasons, the cycle of the Avatar began anew.

Silently walking through the dark hallway, Korra looked around nervously at the large shadows being projected onto the cramped walls by the yellow glow of the lanterns in front of her. She was curious as to why these mysterious people had been taking children one-by-one for private conversations each day since they arrived. Korra had noticed the similarities in the kids, though: they all were twelve, like her, and all had water bending. She knew it was definitely not their proficiency in said bending that made them candidates for the secret meeting as most of the kids chosen were nowhere near her level, but her mind blanked at what the foreigners were up to. Korra noted that they all had the same white flower printed onto their thick winter coats and all looked very old and stern, their posture and walks seeming to indicate that they were handling some important business. Noticing that, Korra felt slightly out of place and straightened her back and shoulders in an attempt to mirror their grand auras. They walked on for a while, eventually coming to a wide-open door that shut behind them as they entered the room. Standing in front of her, after the mysterious people had moved from blocking her view ahead, were two people: an older lady, and a seemingly middle-aged man. Korra studied these two people and knew she recognized them, her brain connecting their faces as those of master water bender and healer, Katara and her airbending son, Tenzin. Korra smiled at her brain’s job well done in placing their faces and proudly stood with her hands on her hips, her smile slightly faltering as she noticed everyone’s intense stares on her.

“Uh, hi?” she said awkwardly. Nobody answered her and her arms dropped to her side and slightly gripped onto her brown baggy pants. She watched as some lady came and kneeled in front of her, began laying a set of multiple objects on the floor beneath her. She tilted her head in confusion, her eyes already following the other people as they all placed more and more objects around her. Korra stared in astonishment as they produced enough of these seemingly toys to fill the entire room’s floor and stood back, once again looking directly at Korra. “Why are you looking at me?”

“Choose which ones you want to play with, Korra.”

“What?” Korra asked incredulously. “You want me to pick out toys?”

“Yes,” Katara spoke, her voice slightly hoarse from age but still soothing to the ears. It made Korra feel more at ease as she let up a bit, her eyes looking around at all the objects.

“But there are so many!”

“We know, just pick your favorites.” Korra’s eyes slowly fell from their widened stage and she begrudgingly began to wander around the rows and rows of toys once nobody chimes in to offer a different idea. She looked at each toy, all evenly spaced out next to each other which she thought was a cool trick of theirs, and rested on them for a few seconds. She got bored after the first hundred or so, she had understandably lost count and was now just mocking each _stupid little toy_ silently in her head as what was to her a silent protest to their cruel activity. She kept wandering, her eye being stuck on a singular toy every so often causing her to pick it up in wonder and then keep it as she finished her journey through the room. Korra stood in front of the last toy and carefully picked it up, her eyes glued to the cute animal that the clay toy was shaped to be.

“Good, now come show us what you picked.” Korra happily skipped over to the group of adults, ready to be let out back to the rest of the Southern Water Tribe people and hopefully in time for their daily penguin-sledding race. She quickly placed down the four toys she had collected: a clay turtle, a pull-string propeller, a wooden hog-monkey, and a wooden hand drum. Korra looked up at the adults, begging over and over in her mind that they are satisfied and will let her go. She watched as they all looked at one another, some excited, others worried, all turning to face Korra, the atmosphere of the room shifting with their gazes.

“Korra, do you know what your four choices mean?” Tenzin asked. Korra looked back down at her four toys and thought of what other things that she knew of that came in fours. Her mind eventually stumbled upon the glaringly obvious answer, the elements, and her whole body froze in shock at her revelation.

“I’m the Avatar,” she whispered.

“Yes, Korra, you are the Avatar.”

“Holy! I’m the freaking Avatar!” Korra, almost instantly, jumped out of her shocked state and began flailing around wildly doing various jumps, kicks, and punches as the rest of the room watched in surprise. “Oh, I can’t wait to tell everyone else. Oh, they’re gonna be so jealous, but I’m the Avatar and they’re going to have to deal with it!” She stood before the rest of the group, her hands confidently rested on her waist, her legs slightly apart in a sturdy stance, and her face flushed slightly red with a huge grin. “What now?” Katara chuckled softly at Korra, the young girl’s enthusiasm reminding her of a young Aang as the other adults murmured amongst themselves: they knew they were in for quite the ride.

Over the next few years, Korra trained and mastered her bending, though mostly as an afterthought to her pranks and rambunctious activities with her friend Lemaya, Southern Water Tribe hero Sokka and his warrior wife Suki’s grand-daughter. They had met through Katara after Korra was revealed to the Southern Water Tribe as the Avatar and immediately hit it off. They did pretty much everything together, which was the bane of the White Lotus’ existence. After they identified the next Avatar, they were ready and prepared to do intense training with her every day; but then Korra realized she was really good at bending and instead spent most of her days having fun with Lemaya. The White Lotus was annoyed by this, but let it slide until Korra began showing much difficulty in the area of airbending. She excelled in firebending, her waterbending was naturally next in line, and her earthbending was impressive, no doubt, but did suffer for reasons her earth master had yet to disclose for he “didn’t have an accurate assessment yet.” Her airbending, however, was pitiful and barely existent; at most she could jump a bit higher than the average person or run a tiny bit faster, but anything else was a bust. Korra didn’t really mind it, now anyway; when she first learned this she was livid and ran away for a week. It wasn’t her best moment, she’ll admit, but she did meet her companion Naga, a polar bear-dog, and that made the experience worth it. When she came back she vowed, much to the White Lotus’ dismay, that she wouldn’t learn airbending anymore and proceeded to walk away from the conversation. Much like every conversation about her learning airbending after that. 

Korra was now standing to the side of a makeshift arena that they had set up for her studies in the South Pole. She had been confined here since she learned that she was the Avatar because someone had tried to attack her, and the White Lotus found that it would be safer for her to stay here in the constant protection of her community. Korra didn’t know this, however, and continued to fester a deep annoyance with the White Lotus for keeping her in the South Pole. She had heard all the tales of Avatar Aang’s journey to find and choose his own master for each element, and how he connected with the different peoples of each nation. She was so excited to go on her own journey with her new friend Lemaya, that is until she was shut down and kept in the Southern Water Tribe. 

Korra was trying to rush today’s lesson because Lemaya had something to show her and she was very curious about it. Therefore, Korra decisively and swiftly, with the nifty help of earthbending, blocked the incoming flaming attacks from her sparring partner, some dude from the Fire nation that she couldn’t be bothered to think about, following each defense with a hard and painful (for the other guy of course) offense, her legs harshly coming into contact with his sides as she ushered one last kick and flung him backward with a slew of fire from her boot. He landed somewhere near where the other sparring partners had landed, but Korra forgot about him as soon as he left her sight as she turned her attention to her audience.

“Can I go now?” she whined. Korra took off her helmet and combed through her helmet hair and she impatiently waited for an answer. “Please?” At the other end of the arena, the White Lotus, accompanied by Katara, had watched Korra’s movements intently, their minds mulling over what she had displayed.

“She’s strong,” Katara said, impressed.

“Though that may be true, she uses earthbending in the wrong way; not to mention her lack of airbending,” a woman at Katara's side pointed out.

“I thought each Avatar, even each bender at that, was supposed to be unique,” Katara responded.

“You become unique after you learn the basics. From what I’ve heard, Avatar Aang struggled with earthbending because he couldn’t use it in his unique way, but once he got the basics of the style, that is listening and waiting to strike, he was able to integrate it into his Air Nomad ways seamlessly, No?” 

Katara grimaced and replied, “Yes, that is true.” The man next to Katara smiled and straightened his red robes as Korra was ushered over by the wave of the woman to his right, her green robes glinting from the reflection of the sun in the snow.

“So you’re letting me go?”

“What would make you think that?” The red-clothed man asked.

“Um because I just did an amazing job back there, and I deserve to celebrate.” Korra’s firebending and earthbending teachers looked at each other, their faces both sporting the same expression as they nodded in agreement.

“You did an _okay_ job,” the earthbending teacher said. Korra’s eyes widened in surprise as she sat for a moment, her words getting caught in her throat. 

“What do you mean? I kicked his butt so hard just now!”

“Yes, you did, and you’re firebending is wonderful, but your earthbending is lacking.”

“How? I’m doing it exactly like I do my firebending!” Korra yelled defensively.

“That’s the problem Korra, you mastered the basics of firebending thus allowing your _colorful_ personality to seep through, but you have yet to master the basics of earthbending making everything else wrong,” the woman explained.

“Of course I have mastered the basics, I can lift more than just a pebble, you know.”

“Yet you can’t use earthbending in the simplest way it is used; the ideological way of it,” the woman reprimanded. Korra’s fists began to clench, her body becoming increasingly warm as she stared down her earthbending teacher. Korra didn’t remember her name (it was something Olla) and she didn’t remember the name of her firebending teacher either, but she did remember the countless times they had pressed the wrong buttons and this was no exception.

“If I may interrupt, maybe that would be a good thing for Tenzin to help with,” Katara added, noting Korra’s clenched fists. Korra softened slightly at Katara’s smooth voice and took a deep breath.

“I agree. You always tell me how important the spiritual side of bending is,” she began. “Now it’s the ideological side.” she muttered to herself. “So who better to learn from than an airbender. They’re very spiritually connected.” The firebending and earthbending teachers looked at one another and seemed to be in deep conversation. Korra rocked on the balls of her feet, waiting for them to say something so she could leave and go see Lemaya.

“I guess that would help my lessons,” the earthbender said. 

“Well then, it’s decided. Tenzin will replace me as your next elemental teacher. Congrats, Korra, you’ve mastered firebending,” the man congratulated. Korra began bouncing in excitement and let out various cheerful whoops as she sped away from the arena, not caring whether she was allowed to or not. She quickly made her way through the heart of the Southern Water Tribe, running into multiple people and multiple shop signs on her way out to the empty iceland where she spotted Lemaya sitting idly on top of Naga in front of the ice-cold South Pole water.

“Guess what!” Korra bubbled.

“What,” Lemaya smiled, turning to face Korra as she jumped easily onto Naga.

“I said guess!”

“You said guess what, and I did; I guessed ‘what.’” Korra rolled her eyes and smacked the water-tribe girl playfully. 

“You are _so_ stupid, but your jokes are funny. Sometimes, anyway,” Korra laughed, crossing her legs as she began playing with the fur on her boot.

“Why thank you, I’m told I got it from my grandfather,” Lemaya said. “Now what has got you so excited?”

“I’ve mastered firebending!” Korra squealed. She put her hands up, palms facing the sky, and produced roaring flames in her hands that grew bigger and bigger with her smile. Lemaya leaned back and shielded her eyes at the sudden burst of light and began to laugh at Korra.

“I can see that,” she mused. Korra sheepishly smiled, muttering a soft sorry as she dissipated the flames and clasped her now fire-free hands together in her lap, her right thumb tapping repeatedly on her left. 

“You should’ve seen it! I was pounding people left and right, like pow! Wapow! Boom! Bap! It was invigorating! And then for the final guy, I used earthbending to defend myself and it was epic! My teacher wasn’t too pleased but who cares about what she thinks,” Korra rambled. Lemaya raised her eyebrows at the bubbly girl and pushed a strand of her light brown hair behind her ear.

“I think the Avatar should maybe care about what their bending teacher thinks,” Lemaya jested, her hands weaving around each other as they held tightly onto a needle and a fabric, sewing tirelessly away at the brown fur on the blue garment. 

“Well, _this_ Avatar doesn’t.”

“Really?” Lemaya feigned a gasp, earning a chuckle from the girl in front of her. 

“Whatever.”

Smiling, Lemaya said, “So does this mean my cousin Tenzin and his family are coming to the South Pole? Or are you leaving me for the bustling city?”

“I wish!” Lemaya gave Korra a very pointed look at this statement and Korra immediately backtracked, her thoughts whirring past in her mind as she tried to figure out a way to save herself. “I mean I would hate to leave you behind, but I would also love to see the city! From what you’ve described, it’s amazing!” 

“It’s alright. Not the ‘happiest place in the four nations’ as some like to advertise it as, but I’m sure you’d enjoy it. You'd suit an environment like Republic City,” Lemaya smiled kindly at Korra, her smile not leaving even as she returned to focusing on her sewing making Korra happy that she had not upset her.

“Maybe one day we’ll see about that, but for now, what about that thing you wanted to show me? I sped through my lessons for it,” Korra beamed. 

“You would have sped through your lessons even if I didn’t have something to show you,” Lemaya giggled at Korra’s excitement.

“Well yes, but I sped through it ten times as fast just for this.”

“Ten times? Wow, I can practically see the love in the air,” Lemaya quipped as she finished her last stitch and placed everything neatly back into her sewing kit. Pointing to a random point in the sky, she chorused, “Look I can see it right there, how amazing!”

“Yeah I can see it too, it's pink, and red, and also very small. Huh, never would have guessed.” Korra turned back to face Lemaya, watching her as she struggled in an attempt to safely dismount off of Naga. Korra chuckled at her adorable attempts and swiftly jumped off of her pet, giving her a soft rub and a few kisses on her side before she opened up her arms wide for Lemaya. “Jump!”

“What?” 

“Just jump! It’s not far and I’ll catch you.” Korra stood expectantly at the side of Naga and closed her hands repeatedly in a ‘come here’ motion. 

“Hmm, how about instead of jumping, I just slide down Naga’s side and you catch me before I fall,” Lemaya suggested. 

“That works too.” Korra walked closer towards Naga and still left her arms open, her hands grasping Lemaya’s waist tightly as she slid down to the perfect height for Korra to reach her. Korra gently set her down on the white snow, her hands still set on Lemaya’s waist as her small hands held tightly onto Korra’s bigger ones. “There you go. How was that?”

“Terrifying,” Lemaya admitted. 

“Are you gonna let go of my hands now?”

“Yes, but only because you need them to cover your eyes, _not_ because I am comfortable with my descent from Naga. That was not fun,” Lemaya announced. She lifted her fingers off of Korra’s and turned to face the Avatar who had moved her hands to their usual spot on her hips.

“You’ve gotten off of Naga like a hundred times, and so easily when you were teeny tiny; what changed?” 

“I’m not as resilient as I was when I was a kid, you know,” Lemaya sighed, grabbing Korra’s hands and forcefully placing them over her eyes. 

“Oh my bad, I didn’t know you were now an old lady, so sorry miss,” Korra smirked as Lemaya began pulling her along on a journey through the snow. Korra heard Naga’s heavy footsteps following them as they trudged along the water’s edge, the crisp sound of the running ice water filling Korra’s ears as she tried to keep her mind away from running through every single possible thing that Lemaya could be showing. She was failing, of course, but it made Korra feel better knowing that she was at least somewhat trying. They wangled for what Korra felt like was forever and finally came to a stop, a light dust of snow beginning to fall on them. Naga nuzzled into Korra’s back, startling her as she jumped forward in surprise, turning around instantly to look at the polar bear-dog.

“Naga! What was that for? You scared me!” she joked, rubbing Naga’s ears lovingly as she laughed at her behavior.

“Naga, you almost ruined the surprise! Korra was supposed to remove her hands on the count of three!” Lemaya cried, her arms crossed across her chest and her blue eyes narrowing at the unaware polar bear-dog who began nuzzling her head more and more into Korra’s touch. 

“You can’t possibly be annoyed by her, just look at this cute face!” Korra cooed, scratching the side of Naga’s head as she rubbed their noses together. 

Lemaya’s expression softened at the sight in front of her, and she let out a deep sigh. “You’re right, I can’t be upset at a face like that.” She leaned down and rubbed Naga’s head affectionately before standing up and turning back around. “But that aside, we’re here!” Lemaya chirped. Korra turned around only to be met with an ice cave entrance. It was quite underwhelming to her, but at the sight of Lemaya’s overflowing excitement about what was to come, she tried her best to pretend to be impressed.

“A cave….wow.”

“Don’t sound too excited,” Lemaya said with a laugh. She walked over and grabbed Korra’s wrist, dragging her towards the cave entrance with Naga following them closely behind. 

“I couldn’t even if I wanted to,” Korra smirked, moving her hand swiftly into Lemaya’s as she began to swing their arms back and forth.

“You wound me, Kor.”

“I try, Lem..” They moved further into the cave, coming upon a room warmly lit by multiple lanterns strewn across the place. Korra looked around, admiring how cozy the ice and snow was made to seem. “I like what you’ve done with your hole in the snow.”

“Thank you, my ambiance is said to be unmatched.”

“By who?” Korra asked. 

“You, your parents, my parents, shall I go on?” she smiled.

“When have I ever said anything like that?” Korra turned to Lemaya and dropped her hand, her arms crossing over her blue coat as she raised an eyebrow. 

“Just now, obviously.” Lemaya walked over to the center of the room and sat down, patting the place next to her. “Now come on, we don’t have all day.”

“Unfortunately,” Korra said as she joined Lemaya on the floor, curiously watching as she began to pull something out of her jacket. 

“Now, this time try not to be in awe…”

\---------------

Korra laughed with Lemaya as they rode Naga towards the gate on the thick walls of the Southern Water Tribe. They stopped just short of the door, looking up at the White Lotus guard on duty patiently waiting for him to open the gate for them. 

“What are you doing?”

“Just taking Naga out for a stroll.” Korra looked over at Lemaya with a big smile and tried to pull an innocent face at the guard so that he’d let them through, but immediately dropped it when he saw that he wasn’t budging. Crossing her arms, Korra said, “Don't worry, we're not going far. I promise.” The guard’s eyes narrowed, but still opened the gate, Lemaya yelling back a ‘thanks’ as they thundered across the great snowy banks of the South Pole.

“I see them! I see the bison!” Lemaya shouted excitedly. 

Laughing, Korra called out, “Naga, go! That a girl. Go! Go! Go!” 

They reached the edge of the snowy plains, hurriedly jumping off of Naga and landing next to Katara who had been patiently waiting along the sea’s edge. 

“You two seem happy.”

“Well of course Grandaunt, Katara. I finally get to see airbending!” Lemaya squealed. 

“And I get to practice it!” Korra added, her head shooting up as she heard voices from above her. 

“Are we there yet? Are we there yet? Are we there yet?” The sky bison began its descent, a loud yawn escaping its large mouth. “It looks like we're there.” Korra smiled widely and ran up quickly towards the bison, excited to see Tenzin and his family. “I know it, this is very familiar! Are we here yet? Are we here yet? Ooh, _please_ tell me we're here!”

Tenzin sighed, shaking his head. “Yes, Ikki, as I've been telling you for the last fifteen minutes, we are, _finally_ , here.” Tenzin carefully landed his bison and set the reigns down, prying another one of his children, Meelo, off of his head as he slid off of the sky bison. His other children, Ikki and Jinora, excitedly rolled off of the bison with their air scooters, looking around with eyes wide at the snow. Katara walked up to Tenzin, grinning widely at her son and his boisterous kids.

“Hello, Mother, I can't tell you how happy I am to see you. Please, help me.” His daughters looked between him and Katara, yanking on his jacket as they did while Meelo chewed on his ears. Katara warmly laughed, pulling Meelo off of his father happily as she held him in her arms. 

“Unhand me, strange woman!” Meelo yelled, flailing his arms around as he struggled in Katara’s grasp.

“That's your grandmother, Meelo,” Tenzin said. Meelo’s eyes widened at Katara’s smile, and he responded by pushing off of her hands and somersaulting above her head, landing on the ground behind her. He quickly dashed out from behind her, Katara producing a loving smile at his actions as she looked happily at her family.

“It’s so good to see all of you!”

“Gran-Gran, I’ve been reading _all_ about your old adventures; I’ve been dying to ask you: What happened to Zuko’s mom?” Jinora bubbled.

“Well, Jinora, it’s an _incredible_ tale--” Ikki suddenly appeared out of nowhere, jumping in between Jinora and Katara.

“Gran-Gran, you look old. How old _are_ you? And why is it so cold in the South Pole?” Ikki began jumping around, her hands clapping excitedly while Jinora stood quietly, annoyed at the interruption. Ikki continued, “Can we make a campfire, and all huddle around it, and tell scary stories, and make snowmen? And then can you make the snowmen move with waterbending and chase us? Wouldn't that be fuuun? Huh? Wouldn't it?” Jinora sighed and shook her head, grasping it tightly with her hands as Tenzin turned and took notice of Pema, his wife, getting off of the bison herself.

“Pema, let me help you. Careful now, careful,” Tenzin cooed as he held Pema’s arm on her way down.

“Stop doting on me. I'm not helpless, I'm just pregnant,” Pema sassed, moving Tenzin’s helping hand away from her arm and to her protruding stomach instead. Katara walked over to Pema, giving her a large hug as she placed a hand on her stomach to inspect it. 

“The baby's strong. I see another airbender in your future.” Pema’s face fell from a smile to a frown as she sighed. 

“All I want is one child like _me_ , a nice _non_ -bender who doesn't blast wind in my face every five seconds.” Tenzin chuckled at her comment and stroked his beard as Katara smiled fondly.

“Mommy, look, I'm a _snowbender_!” Meelo quickly swirled snow around himself, accidentally getting some on his mother.

Pointing at Tenzin, Pema muttered, “Were Tenzin and his siblings _this_ crazy when they were kids?”

“Kya and Bumi certainly were, but Tenzin has always been...rather serious,” Katara said thoughtfully, her hand on her chin.

“Mother please,” Tenzin pouted. Lemaya and Korra were standing behind Katara, waiting for her precious time with her family to be done so they could see them too. Lemaya playfully nudged Korra as she noticed her bouncing slightly, and Korra grinned, pushing her back. Tenzin looked up, seeing Korra and Lemaya standing a few paces away with their hands behind their backs.

“Lemaya? Oh wow, I haven’t seen you in a minute!” he called, walking up to her and giving her a hug. 

“I know, and the kids even longer. I haven’t seen Jinora since before she could airbend!” Lemaya smiled, turning to Jinora and giving her a wave. 

“Kids, this is your cousin, Lemaya.” Pema ushered her children towards Lemaya and they all gave small waves. “She’s your Granduncle Sokka’s granddaughter.” 

Meelo scratched his head and blew his nose. “That’s confusing.”

“Yeah, it is,” Katara laughed. She looked over at Korra and nodded in her direction to Tenzin, leading everyone else a few steps away from the two. Lemaya, on her way to the others, turned back to Korra, giving her a happy smile and a big thumbs up to which Korra chuckled and rolled her eyes. 

“Korra?” Tenzin asked, Korra turning her attention back to Tenzin fully. She ran up to him and landed in his open arm, giving him a smile as she pulled away. “Look at you, so big and strong. You've grown into quite the young Avatar.”

“Master Tenzin, I'm _so_ glad you're here. I can't wait to get started!” 

“Yes, well…” Tenzin trailed off.

“You're going to have to tell her sooner or later,” Pema said from behind Tenzin.

“Tell me what?” Korra tilted her head and looked between Pema and Tenzin, her face falling with each passing second. 

“You’re not staying, are you?” Katara sighed.

“I'm afraid not. We're only visiting for the night, then I have to return to Republic City,” Tenzin explained.

“But ... no, you're supposed to move here. You're supposed to teach me,” Korra stressed.

“I'm sorry, Korra, but your airbending training is going to have to wait.”

\---------------

“So, how long until you're ready to teach me airbending? A week? A month?” 

“It could be much longer,” Tenzin answered.

“I don’t understand, why are you making me wait?” Korra whined.

“I have a responsibility to Republic City. I am one of its leaders, and the situation there is very unstable right now.” Tenzin sipped on his drink solemnly as Korra sighed loudly. 

“But you also have a responsibility to teach me. Believe me, I'd be happy to find another airbending master, but you're the only one. We're stuck with each other,” Korra bit off a large chunk of bread and began chewing furiously in order to hold her tongue. 

“I wish there was another way,” Korra rolled her eyes and looked over at the White Lotus member who joined them at the table, watching him be completely engrossed in his food. Korra impatiently tapped her finger on the table as she wracked through her brain, sitting straight up as her mind landed on an amazing idea.

“Wait, there is! If you can't stay here, then I'll go back to Republic City with you! It's perfect!” Korra excitedly yelled. 

“Absolutely not!” the White Lotus member snapped, his hand pounding against the table as his food bounced off of its plate. “The city is far too dangerous. Avatar Aang tasked us with keeping you safe while you mastered the four elements.”

“I get that, but I don't think keeping me locked up in this compound like a prisoner is what he had in mind,” Korra retorted.

“I know this is difficult to accept, but it's not the right time for you to come to the city,” Tenzin commented. 

“Whatever,” Korra muttered as she got up and left the room, slamming the door behind her. Tenzin and The White Lotus member both looked at each other and sighed, rubbing their heads as Korra kept stomping further and further away from the hut.

\---------------

Hey guys! Episode 1 was like 25 pages so I had to break it up into two parts, and that's most likely how each episode will be. Comment any questions you have about stuff, I've had a lot of fun developing new information about the characters and the Gaang and I'd love to share!  
-JinxingGinny


	2. Episode 1: Welcome to Republic City Part 2

“Goodbye, Gran-Gran!” Ikki yelled. She waved down to her grandmother and nudged her siblings to do the same. 

“Goodbye, mother!” Tenzin called. “Oogi, yip-yip!” Tenzin tugged on the sky bison’s reins, Oogi grunting and pushing off of the ground at Tenzin’s call. Korra watched sadly on top of Naga as they left for Republic City, a tear flowing softly down her cheek. Lemaya looked over at her, wiping the tear-off of her skin with a gentle touch. She carefully turned Korra’s head towards her, holding her face as she held a sad smile. 

“Hey, don’t cry, nothing’s over yet,” Lemaya whispered. 

“How can you say that. They’ve left, and now I can’t learn airbending,” Korra cried, leaning into Lemaya’s chest. Lemaya wrapped her arms around Korra and soothingly rubbed her arms in an attempt to calm her. 

“Well, you could just leave. It’s not like they can truly stop you, I mean you are the Avatar,” Lemaya suggested. Korra sniffled and sat up a bit, rubbing her nose as she looked into Lemaya’s blue eyes. 

“You mean run away?” 

“Don’t pretend that you weren’t already thinking about it. I know you were.” Lemaya gave Korra a mischievous look as she tucked some stray hairs behind her own ears. She scrunched up her nose and rubbed it against Korra’s repeatedly, earning a hoarse chuckle from the Avatar.

“Okay, okay, I guess you’re right,” Korra sadly smiled, rubbing her eyes dry. 

“Atta girl, now how about we get our goodbyes in order so you can go and kick some airbending butt.”

“You make saying goodbye sound a lot less sad than it is.” Lemaya rolled her eyes and climbed around Korra, grabbing Naga’s reins as she adjusted herself on the saddle.

“Well, it’s not like it’s goodbye forever.” Lemaya snapped the reins and sent Naga running off back to the center of the Southern Water Tribe, Korra’s arms snaking around Lemaya’s waist as she buried her head in her back, a big smile on her face. 

Reaching the town gate, Lemaya set down Naga’s reins and turned back to Korra grabbing her hands: “Okay, don’t forget food for the journey. Oh, and clothes! And make sure to take care of Naga! And yourself.”

“I get it, Lemaya, I’ll be fine,” Korra laughed. Lemaya let out a sigh and squeezed Korra’s hands. 

“I know.” She then engulfed Korra in a bear hug, Korra gladly returning the favor. They sat there for a few moments and then pulled away, a tear now falling softly down Lemaya’s cheek. Korra smiled as she wiped away the tear, giving her cheek a light pinch.

“See ya, warrior.”

“See ya, Avatar,” Lemaya teased. “And don’t forget our cave talk!” Korra chuckled and shook her head watching Lemaya slide cautiously off of Naga and wave goodbye as she struck Naga’s reins and bounded off towards the Water Tribe’s stables in preparation for her journey to Republic City. 

While strapping on a fresh saddle for Naga, Korra jumped as she heard a voice from behind her. “Nice night for an escape, isn’t it?” Korra turned to face the person, her eyes widening as she saw Katar standing in the stable doorway, her arms tucked tightly into her fur coat sleeves.

“I have to leave. I have to find my own path as the Avatar.”

“I know you do,” Katara said. She tilted her head forward silently, Korra’s face brightening at the gesture and returning it enthusiastically.

“Aang's time has passed. My brother and many of my friends are gone. It's time for you and your generation to take over the responsibility of keeping peace and balance in the world.” Katara walked over to Korra, placing a steady hand on her shoulder as she looked dead into Korra’s eyes. “And I think you're going to be a great Avatar.”

Smiling, Korra leaned in a tightly hugged Katara. “Thank you.”

“Goodbye, Korra.” Katara pressed a quick kiss to Korra’s forehead and pulled away, ushering her to Naga and waving to her as she rode off towards her home.

Climbing up out of the snow, Naga and Korra both shook the wet snow off of them as they walked to the bright lights of Korra’s home. Stepping in the door, Korra gave Naga a look, the polar bear-dog laying down in the snow as her head tucked in between her two front paws. Korra moved through her home, pulling together various items into her bag: _clothes, food, that’s all that Lemaya said_ , Korra thought. She turned as she zipped up her bag and saw her parents standing in the doorway, tears silently streaming down their faces. 

Feeling her face become wet again too, Korra ran up to her parent’s open arms and cried a bit into their coats. “Mom, Dad, I'll miss you.” They all pulled away, Korra’s mother, Senna, stroking the ends of one of her front tendrils of hair. 

“We love you so much,” Senna wept, her voice breaking.

“I love you both, too.” Korra wiped her tears and sadly smiled, gripping tightly to the band of her bag as her parents stepped aside to let her pass. She made her way to Naga, pulling herself up and turning back to her parents, giving them one last look as she snapped Naga’s reins, Naga running off in full speed away from the house.

After leaving the South Pole, Korra and Naga stowed away on a steam-ship moving with cargo to Republic City. They laid curled up behind a Satomobile, sleeping soundly as they listened to the constant whistles from the ship’s engines. As the ship docked in Republic City’s port, Korra jolted awake, her smile growing wide as she shook Naga’s paw.

“Naga, we’re here!” Korra ran quickly to watch the metal doors of the steamship open, jumping up and down as she ran back to Naga. Korra mounted Naga’s saddle and egged her forward, the pair dashing out of the cargo hold and towards the city. 

“Thanks for the ride!” Korra called as they made their way towards this large suspended bridge over the water. Korra looked around in wonder at the airships floating by above them near the tip tops of the incredibly tall skyscrapers and the jam-packed road full of cars. 

“Wow, look at this place. I've never seen so many Satomobiles!” Naga continued her trot to the edge of the land, looking over at the water towards the large statue of Avatar Aang that sat on top of an island near the main part of the city. 

Korra stared in awe. “Air Temple Island. That's where Tenzin lives.” She rubbed Naga’s head and gave it a scratch. “You ready for a little swim, girl?” Naga’s nose perked up and she began sniffing the air, Korra chuckling at her friend. “Okay, okay! Food first, then air temple!” Naga took off down the side of the bridge, running through twists and turns, stopping only to sniff around for the delicious scent she had caught on to. She zipped through the streets but was pulled back quickly by her reins as Korra saw a car turn and head directly for them.

“Watch out, Naga! Look out!” Naga yelped and narrowly missed the vehicle, grazing slightly against the side of a building as the car turned horizontal in its efforts to brake. Looking back, Korra saw the car slam into another one, wincing at the damage that probably caused.

“Watch where you’re going!” Korra gave an awkward smile and turned back to face the direction they were going, yelling out various comments as they weaved through the packed streets.

“Whoops, sorry about that! Excuse us. Coming through. Heads up! Eh, sorry, we're new in town.” Naga suddenly halted in an open square, her nose flying to the ground as she sniffed around. Following the smell of warm food, Naga happened upon a food stall covered in orange cloth. She poked her head in, her mouth opening at the steaming meat in front of them as Korra also leaned her head in to take a peek at the food. Upon seeing Naga go straight for the fresh meat, she placed a hand on Naga’s head, stopping her from moving any further. 

Crossing her arms, Korra said, “Naga, wait,” Naga looked up at Korra, her eyes shaking a bit almost as if she was showing disappointment over her lost food. Korra ushered her out of the stall and Naga leaned her head down and lied on the grass, whimpering softly. She slid off of Naga’s back, adjusting her fur coverings as she walked towards the front of the stall. Naga perked up at her movements and wagged her tail, following Korra intently with her eyes. Korra, now in front of the stall owner, picked up one of the meat sticks and began inspecting it, the owner looked down at her with her eyebrows raised. “We'll take one of everything, please.

“That will be twenty yuans,” the stall owner replied harshly.

“Uh...I don’t have any money?” The stall owner's eyebrows turned down and she snatched the meat stick out of Korra’s hand, the Avatar immediately jumping into a fighting stance. 

“Then what good are you to me?” the owner snapped. Korra pouted and dejectedly walked back to Naga, rubbing her ears comfortingly. 

“Don't worry, girl, the city's huge. I bet we could find a place to rustle up something to eat.” Korra and Naga continue walking through the city, coming up on a park area and deciding that taking some of the fish from one of the ponds was the best option for food. Sitting at the edge of the pond, Korra placed her hand on Naga’s neck after she laid down, three fish sitting fried on a stick in Korra’s left hand from her earlier firebending. Naga’s eyes looked around the pond, fluttering around at each new fish that she saw; she gladly took the top fish that Korra offered and swallowed it whole. Korra smiled and leaned in to bite her amazing catch as a man poked his head out from the bush next to her with a broad grin. Turning her head to the side, Korra noticed the man and gasped in surprise, eyeing him suspiciously as he stepped out of the bush fully and approached her.

“Uh, say, think I can...uh, get one of them tasty-smelling fishies?” He began to lick his lips and flap his elbows up and down wildly as he gripped tightly onto his shirt. 

“Oh, uh, yeah, sure.” She titled the bottom end of the stick towards him so that he could take it off easily. Which he did. Once he waddled over to Korra, he instantly sat down and began to devour the smoking fish. Korra’s face scrunched and she gave Naga a look as she heard his loud smacks.

“So, do you...live in that bush?” Korra asked awkwardly.

“Yes, presently that is what I do call home. Took me a while to procure a bush that beauteous; this park is quite popular with all the vagabonds.” 

“So there are a lot of you out here? I thought everyone in this city was ‘living it up,’” Korra mumbled as she chewed on another bit of fish. 

Chuckling, the guy replied, “Hey, you've got a lot to learn, newcomer, but welcome to Republic City!” Korra eyed the guy from the side a little, finishing up her food as she heard a loud boom from behind them. 

“Hey, you! Stop! You can't fish here!” Turning in shock, Korra looked at the man calling to them over the bridge and tilted her head, looking up abruptly as the guy next to her jumped up and began to scramble away from her to his bush.

“You best skedaddle!” Looking around sporadically, Korra whistled and jumped easily onto Naga as she came running by. The guy from the bridge, a park guard she presumed, chased them and blew his whistle loudly while waving his hands. He took a short pause to catch his breath, helplessly watching Korra and Naga run away as his hands gripped tightly to his knees. 

Korra and Naga continued their journey through town, stopping at various cool-looking locations when they found themselves near a gathering of people. 

“Are you tired of living under the tyranny of benders? Then join the Equalists! For too long, the bending elite of this city have forced non-benders to live as lower-class citizens; they have their metal buildings so perfectly lent to the police, an advantage that we don’t have so we can’t do work like the police do. Join Amon, and together we will tear down the bending establishment that holds us back!”

“What are you talking about? Bending is the coolest thing in the world!”

“Oh yeah? Let me guess: you’re a bender.”

“Yeah, I am,” Korra badgered. 

“Then I bet you'd just _love_ to knock me off this platform with some waterbending, huh?” the protester egged. 

Irritated, Korra crossed her arms. “I’m seriously thinking about it.” The protester’s face curled up, and he gripped onto his megaphone tightly as he turned back to his listeners.

“This is what's wrong with this city! Benders like this girl only use their power to oppress us!” He pointed directly at her with a glare, shifting his listener’s attention to Korra. 

“Yeah! Get out of here!” a few of the people chorused. 

“What? I'm not oppressing anyone! You're...you're oppressing yourselves!” Korra fired back.

“Not possible!”

“That didn’t even make sense!”

“Says you! Try stepping out of your privilege to see what’s really going on, waterbender!” Grunting loudly, Korra and Naga turn as they walk away from the shouting protesters.

Walking up to a storefront, Korra waved to a young man and an elderly woman who sat calmly in a shop, talking quietly. 

“Excuse me, I think I’m lost. How do I get to Air Temple Island from here?” Korra asked nicely. 

Pointing, the woman politely answered, “Just head down this street.” Korra opens her mouth to thank her when a red Stomobile runs around the corner and begins speeding down the street. 

“You should get moving, young lady. It isn’t safe,” the woman whispered, scared. Korra furrowed her brows as the Satomobile came to a stop in front of the store, its gold lion-turtle ornament shining in the sunlight. Three people stepped out of the vehicle, approaching a phonograph vendor slowly as he cleaned one of his products. 

“I'm sorry, business has been slow. Please take...one of my phonographs,” the vendor suggested hopefully, holding up his product to one of the men. Effortlessly, the man swiftly kicked the phonograph out of the vendor’s hand with a spew of fire, reducing it to ashy rubble.

“My friend here is not a music lover; give me the money, or else-”

“Or else what, hoodlum?” Korra stood behind the three men, her hands pressed confidently on her hips. She raised her eyebrows as the men eyed each other questioningly before bursting out into laughter. 

One of the men smirked and began talking sarcastically. “Since you’re obviously fresh off the boat, let me explain a couple things: you’re in Triple Threat Triad territory, and we’re about to put _you_ in the hospital.

“You’re the only ones who are gonna need a hospital,” Korra snarled as she smashed her right fist into her left palm. “And for your sake, I hope there’s one nearby.” The men all looked at Korra, their faces twisted as their fingers began to twitch. 

“Who do you think you are?” the man scoffed threateningly.

“Why don’t you come find out?” she grinned. The man’s eyes twitched, and he moved his hands towards his coat, his fingers guiding his wrist as he bent out a bullet of water from a pouch in his coat. Korra raised a brow and easily stopped the water with a single hand, immediately sending it back and freezing the water over his head. The man’s balance was lost, and he stumbled towards Korra before his head slammed into the gold ornament on his car due to a back spinning kick from the Avatar. The ice around his head shattered upon contract, and he sagged down the front of the car as his buddies recoiled slightly. One’s face morphed into anger, his hands closing into fists as he charged towards Korra with a jump, intending to bend the earth as he landed. Korra turns her attention to him, stomping her foot deep into the earth so that the part of the ground the man would land on shoots up, flinging him high into the air. The young man and elderly woman sat close to one another, their faces pressed tightly together as their eyes followed the man as he flew into the air.

“What just happened?” the elderly woman asked.

“Did she just earthbend?” the young man gaped. Their gazes lowered as the earthbender fell from the sky, landing on a suspended wire before being catapulted into a wooden sign, falling again, and then being thrown into a tapestry that ripped underneath him. He finally landed on a shop display, flopping to the ground as he let out a groan of pain. His other friend watched him with wide eyes as his hands began to flame, shooting a large fire stream at Korra. She cockily grinned as she parted the sea of flames and jumped forward. She deflected his fire by holding two small flames in her palms, and as she reached him, she grabbed his hands, earning a scream of fright from the man.

“Can she firebend, too?” the old woman asked. 

In awe, the young man whispered, “Could she be…?” Korra began spinning the final man around, building momentum before she launched him through the window of a radio shop. Korra smiled proudly as she slow;y walked up to the defeated man, watching him roll around in pain.

“Got an idea about who I am now, _chumps_?” The engine of a Satomobile then began to roar, and Korra looked to her right to see the vehicle speeding down the street towards her. She moves to the side to avoid being run over as the Satomobile pulls over near the radio ship where the firebender lazily got up out of the rubble.

“Come on!” the previously fallen earthbender called from the driver’s window. The firebender jumped out of the broken window and ran after the car in a stumbling fashion. He was moving slowly, so slow in fact that the earthbender rolled his eyes and extended a part of the earth underneath him. He flew up and landed inside the Satomobile with a yelp, and the earthbender turned back towards the road and began shifting gears. 

“You’re not getting away!” Korra yelled after them determinedly as the car began picking up speed. She threw her arms in front of her and earthbent a fissure into the ground, aiming for the vehicle and catapulting it into the air. The car tumbled in the sky for a few seconds before falling down to the ground and crashing into a shop on the other side of the road. Korra began running towards them, fanning away smoke from her face as she stood in front of the wreckage. The door of the Satomobile flipped open and the two men fell out, grunting and coughing on the broken floor. Korra, with a pleased-looking smirk on her face, placed her hands on her hips as Naga walked towards her and sat down. Suddenly, a loud alarm sounded from above them, and Naga began howling along with it. Korra furrowed her brows and raised her head to look around for where the sound was coming from. Her eyes locked onto a massive airship above her, and her gaze moved wondrously around it. A hatch on the airship’s side opened and four people jumped out of the opening, each of them throwing out their hands as metal cables shot out and anchored onto nearby buildings, securing their safe landings. 

“Cool! Metalbenders!” Korra gasped. She watched the metalbenders land and retract their cables, one who looked important swerving his gaze around the scene. The three gangsters all met up together, stumbling and groaning as they leaned on each other for support in front of a destroyed store.

“I caught the bad guys for you, officers,” Korra proudly stated. 

“Arrest them!” one of the officers called as he pointed to the three gangsters who were mumbling dazedly. The other three cops ran quickly towards them and bent their metal cables to secure the gangsters and with their arms tied to their body, the three men fell to the ground. The officer who had ordered the arrest walked up to Korra and they both watched as the gangsters were led away from the scene. “You’re under arrest, too.” he pointed at Korra.

Gasping, Korra took a step back. “What do you mean ‘I’m under arrest?’” She pointed repeatedly towards the gangsters who had their backs turned towards them. “Those are the bad guys over there! They were smashing up a shop!” Looking around at the destroyed buildings, the officer raised an amused eyebrow.

“From the looks of it, you smashed up a lot more than that.” He then turned his shoulder in Korra’s direction, his elbows pointed as he shot a cable at the Avatar. She quickly moved out of the way and snatched the cable midair, holding it back. 

“Wait, you - you can’t arrest me!” Her biceps trembled from her effort to hold the cable still, and she planted her feet sturdily on the ground. 

Attempting to retract his cable, the officer grunted, “You can explain yourself all you like: down at headquarters.” The officer was able to withdraw his cables at Korra’s lost expression and released them again, Korra ducking and tumbling backward to avoid them. The cables smashed into the ground due to the absence of Korra as she pushed herself onto her feet again a few feet away. Naga grunted and came to Korra’s defense, pushing the officer down from behind. The other officers turned angrily towards Korra, their hands rushing down to their sides as they moved forward to apprehend Korra. The Avatar sucked in a breath and quickly mounted Naga, dashing away from the cops as they began to chase her. She turned left into an alley, a cop whirring towards them with the help of a metal cable, and Korra stomped her foot on his face and launched him to the ground. Another cop came to a stop to help his friend, the other one following Korra closely. The officers bent cable upon cable to swing after Naga, a few tiles jumping up off of the ground as the cables missed some of their targets.

Naga continued sprinting through the streets, her tongue flailing around as Korra hunched over her. Naga sharply turned to avoid more cables, and civilians shrieked at the sight of the bounding polar-bear dog. They reached a bridge that crossed over a small stream, and the cop that was chasing them broke a few roof tiles as he slid towards the runaways. He shot a cable towards Korra, the metal wrapping tightly around her ponytail, earning a grunt from the Avatar. She angrily bent a stream of water behind her and froze it into an ice wall as she continued to ride away. The cop, still attached to Korra, was propelled forward and as he released his metal cables from Korra, he slammed into the ice wall, cracking it a bit. Korra turned her attention away from him and smiled contentedly as Naga ran up some stairs and jumped in front of a driving Satomobile. The driver hit the brakes hard and the car slipped to a halt on the side of the road as Naga continued to run without care. 

“Hey!” the driver yelled, visibly upset. Two cops slid over a couple of overhead wires to Korra’s left, and she looked at them, jerking Naga's reins and leading her to the right. As a train passed underneath the bridge with loud bursts, Naga leaped off the bridge and landed atop the train. Sliding forward, Naga nearly slipped off but managed to remain on the roof as her paws scraped the metal. Korra, perched over Naga, sighed in relief and rubbed Naga comfortingly. Sitting upright, she looked to the right, sighing as she saw Air Temple Island in the distance. A shadow then began to pass over her face, the blaring of an alarm jerking her head up towards the sky. Korra shook her head and straightened Naga’s reins with a determined look upon her face. Naga ran forward and as the train took a turn to the right she jumped off towards the roof of an adjacent building. As soon as the polar bear-dog touched down, however, several cables shot down from up above, successfully binding the animal's paws and lifting it in the air. While being suspended, three more cables flew down, binding Korra as well. She struggled a bit, trying to get free, while Naga calmly hung in defeat after their laborious chase. Korra grunted and bowed her head as Naga softly growled, the wind blowing against them as they are carried off across the sky of Republic City.

Korra’s thoughts mulled over what she saw on her way into what she figured was the police station given the massive statues of Toph Beifong and Katara at the entrance to the building. She was really just trying to focus on anything other than the woman yelling at her, but a sharp fist slamming onto the metal table in front of her captured her attention.

“Let’s see: multiple counts of destruction of private and city property, not to mention evading arrest; you’re in a whole mess of trouble young lady.” Korra noticed the clipboard that had slid across to her end of the table due to the impact of its toss, and she winced as she read over the charges. 

“But there were some thugs threatening a helpless shopkeeper, and I had it-”

“Can it!” the woman fired. “You should have called the police and stayed out of the way.”

“But I couldn’t just sit by and do nothing! It’s my duty to help people.” Lin raised an eyebrow as Korra smiled cheekily. “See, I’m the Avatar.”

Lin scoffed and crossed her arms as she raised an unimpressed eyebrow. “Oh, I am well aware of who you are.” She leaned in and began in a soft tone, one that a person may speak to a child with, “And your Avatar title might impress some people, but not me.” She sat up completely straight and fully turned her attention away from Korra. The Avatar’s brows furrowed as she racked her brain for a way to combat her response.

“All right, fine! Then I want to talk to whoever’s in charge!” Korra sniped. 

“You’re talking to her. I’m Chief Beifong.”

“Wait, Beifong? Lin Beifong? You’re Toph’s daughter!” Korra realized that it made sense that one of the two police force founders’ kids would take over. 

“What of it?” Lin snarled.

“Well then, why are you treating me like a criminal? Avatar Aang and your mother were friends. They saved the world together!” Korra gushed, trying to hide her amusement.

“That’s ancient history, and it’s got diddly-squat to do with the mess you’re in right now. You can’t just waltz in here and dole out vigilante justice like you own the place!” Lin snapped. Korra flinched and slumped down in her chair as Lin rolled her eyes. Another officer slowly slid open a peephole in the wall behind Korra and peeked his eyes open. Noticing that there weren’t any hostilities currently present from the Chief, he awkwardly coughed.

“Councilman Tenzin is here,” he squeaked.

Lin sighed, “Let him in.” She stood up and cracked her knuckles, placing her hands behind her back in a formal manner as the wall behind Korra slid open to allow Tenzin entry into the interrogation room. Tenzin’s eyes held stress and worry as he sent Korra a dismayed stare on his way around the table.

“Tenzin, sorry...I got a little sidetracked on my way to see you.”

“Lin, you are looking radiant as usual.” He had taken a deep breath before this and tried to play a happy smile on his lips as his fingers twitched slightly at his sides. 

“Cut the garbage, Tenzin. Why is the Avatar in Republic City? I thought you were supposed to be moving down to the South Pole to train her.”

“My relocation has been delayed.” His face had become serious once again as he lowered his gaze to Korra who looked away as she bit her lip. “The Avatar, on the other hand, will be heading back to the South people immediately, _where she will stay put_.”

“But-” Korra protests. 

“ _If_ you would be so kind as to... _drop_ the charges against Korra, I will take full responsibility for today’s regrettable events and cover all the damages,” Tenin fake grinned. Lin began to stroke her chin thoughtfully, glancing briefly at Korra before opening the cuffs that bound her to the table.

“Fine, just get her out of my city,” Lin aggressively whispered. “I wasn’t aware that I was going to have to deal with a Yue kind of situation in my career.” Tenzin let out a soft chuckle earning a surprised look from the earthbender before he tried to mask it with a cough. Korra’s brows furrowed at the mention of Yue but softened as she remembered that they all grew up together. _Focus on your arrest, Korra_ , she thought.

“Ahem, always a pleasure, Lin. Let's go, Korra,” he deadpanned. Korra grumbled under her breath as she rubbed her wrists, eyeing Lin in discontent as she passes by her. Lin responds with a glare as the metal wall opens again to let the pair out, Korra mocking Lin’s hand gesture of a watchful eye as she leaves the interrogation room. Korra picked up speed to reach Tenzin who was walking surprisingly fast, and Lin scoffs at Korra’s behavior and crosses her arms once more. 

“At least Yue didn’t mock Katara,” Lin compared. “That wouldn’t have been good, but definitely would have been fun to watch.” She laughed a bit at her comment and quickly scooped up her clipboard as she left the room.

“Tenzin, _please_ don’t send me back home!” Korra pleaded, her hands clasped tightly together. Tenzin sighed and dropped his face into his hands before spinning sharply towards Korra’s direction. 

“You blatantly disobeyed my wishes and the orders of the White Lotus!”

“Lemaya and Katara both agreed with me that I should come! Your mother literally said that my destiny is in Republic City!” Korra waved her arms around, hoping she was emphasizing her words in a convincing manner as Tenzin stared at her, dumbfounded.

“Well considering your relationship with Lemaya, she isn’t a reliable source,” Tenzin began, his eyes narrowing at Korra who had been caught off-guard by his comment, clearly shown by her flustered expression. “And don’t bring my mother into this!” he said furiously, his face turning red as his muscles strained against each other. 

Korra coughed a few times. “Look, I can’t wait any longer to finish my training; being cooped up and hidden away from the world isn’t helping me become a better Avatar. I saw a lot of the city today, and it’s totally out of wack. I understand now why you need to stay: Republic City does need you...but it needs me, too.”

“You, agh,” Tenzin groaned. He opens his mouth to speak again, his words being stopped as their heads turn towards the sound of bars being open. Naga and a police officer slowly walked towards the pair, the officer looking completely displeased as he offered Korra the reins.

“Is this your polar bear-dog, miss?” Korra chuckled awkwardly as she noticed his disheveled clothing and made an attempt to control Naga but was too slow as she already had licked the side of the officer’s face, his hair being fashioned into an upstanding swirl. Korra sheepishly smiled and mumbled a soft sorry as she quickly dragged Naga out of the police station. 

Standing near the edge of the sailboat, Tenzin looked sorrowfully up at the statue of his father, Aang, as they slowly passed the magnificent sight. He bowed his head in respect and looked over his shoulder towards Korra, his face showing an unreadable expression. Korra drummed her fingers repeatedly over the boat railing, watching the city slowly fade away as Naga rubbed her snout on her boot. She really wished Lemaya were here, just so she could tell her about her eventful day. It was weird to Korra to not be able to reach out to Lemaya and talk to her whenever she pleased. She was rocked out of her thoughts as the boat docked on Air Temple Island. Korra grimaced as she noticed another large ship docked on the island too, three White Lotus members standing in front of it with nothing but serious visages. Korra sighs as she walks off the boat and onto the dock, watching Ikki and Jinora swoop down on their gliders, Meelo hanging on tightly to Jinora’s back.

“Korra!” Ikki and Meelo happily chorused as they ran up to hug her waist. Jinora wrung her hands for a few moments before letting out a breath and quickly joining the group hug at Korra’s beckoning motion.

“Are you coming to live with us on the island?” Ikki asked excitedly.

Korra squatted down, a sad smile on her face as she rested her hands on Jinora and Ikki’s shoulders. “No, I’m sorry, Ikki. I have to go home now.” Ikki sighed and bowed her head as Tenzin’s face slightly dropped. The children all ran back to the dad, hugging his legs as they watched Korra walk towards the Order members with her hands on Naga’s neck.

“Wait.” Korra and Naga both halt their steps, turning as Tenzin moves towards them. “I have done my best to guide Republic City toward the dream that my father had for it, but you’re right. It has fallen out of balance since he passed. I thought I should put off your training in order to uphold his legacy, but _you_ are his legacy.” He placed a strong hand on her shoulder and gave it a squeeze. “You may stay here and train in airbending with me. Republic City needs its Avatar once again.” 

Korra gasped excitedly as she started lightly clapping her hands together. “Yes! Thank you! You’re the best!”

“Yaaaaaay!” the children cheered as they ran up to Korra. She laughed and hugged them, lifting the three kids easily off the ground. She moved to Tenzin, too, and easily lifted him up as well, Ikki giggling as Naga came up and rubbed her nose affectionately into Korra’s back and Tenzin sighing at the circumstances that he had found himself in.

The next day a gathering was being held, a large cheering crowd all together before Republic City’s City Hall. There were lots of flashes and waving hands as Korra looked anxiously over the crowd, the five microphones on the bench in front of her making her feel uneasy. 

She cleared her throat and leaned forward. “Hello?” She winced at the screech of the microphone and let out a few small breaths to calm herself. “I’m Korra, your new Avatar.”

“Does this mean that you’ve moved to Republic City?” A journalist raised his hand, his notepad at the ready for her comment. 

Another journalist pushed up her glasses as she raised her hand too. “Were you trying to send a message to the Triads yesterday?”

“Will you be working with Chief Beifong and the police?”

“Uh...yes, I am definitely here to stay, but honestly I - I don’t exactly have a plan yet. See, I’m still in training, but look, all I know is: Avatar Aang meant for this city to be the center of peace and balance in the world, and I believe that we can make his dream a reality; I look forward to serving you!” The crowd erupts with more questions and camera flashes, Korra wincing from the light as she is approached by Lin and Tenzin as she attempts to give a wave. 

In another part of the city, a dimly lit room housed a small old-fashioned radio as a static version of Korra’s voice croaked out, “I’m so happy to be here! Thank you, Republic City!”

“All right, that’s all the questions the Av-” The radio announcer is cut off as a man harshly pressed down upon a button on its side. His shaved head reflects the only available light source, a small pendant hanging from the ceiling, as he ran his finger over a slit in his bushy eyebrow. 

“Amon, how do you want to handle this?” He turned to face the man staring at the world map that was carefully pinned on the wall, his hooded cape slightly moving from some sort of invisible source.

“So the Avatar has arrived early,” Amon said, his hands finding themselves clasped behind his back. “It looks like we’ll have to accelerate our plans.” His voice was raspy, due to the limited space it had to be let out, but the man standing across from Amon could practically hear the smirk dripping from his words. Amon turned to his Lieutenant, his white mask catching the light of the single pendant in the room. Amon nodded at the man, signaling the other’s leave, and he let out a dry chuckle as his hands caressed the chin of his mask.

\---------------

  
Here's part 2! This took a semi-all nighter to finish, but I did and I'm kinda proud. Hope you enjoy!

Also, side note, I've been wanting some more Asami fics, but there isn't a lot of them and was thinking of writing my own: would y'all read it?  
-JinxingGinny


	3. Episode 2: A Leaf in the Wind Part 1

Earth

Fire

Air 

Water

Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world

**THIS JUST IN:**

_Republic City welcomes a new citizen into its arms: Avatar Korra! After years of seclusion in the South with only her best friend, Lemaya, and family, this master of water, earth, and fire seeks to add airbending to her list of skills. Under the tutelage of Tenzin, Avatar Aang’s son, she should go far, but will this cool, calm, and collected master of air be able to tame this hotheaded teen?_

Oogi, Tenzin’s flying air bison, began his descent towards the ground of Air Temple Island. His paws landed softly on the Yin and Yang symbol in the center of the courtyard, the Air Acolytes that slid off of Oogi’s back smiling at the mountains in front of them.

In the main building of the island, Korra and Tenzin sat on opposite sides of each other as Korra excitedly grasped at the pages of the day’s newspaper.

“And, in the final round, the Buzzard Wasps won with a decisive knockout! What do you say we go to the arena tonight, and catch a few pro-bending matches?” Korra smiled, shoving the newspaper far into Tenzin’s face. He slowly pushed the paper away from his eyes and rubbed the sides of his head from the volume of the murmuring coming from the acolytes who were also eating in the hall.

“That sport is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending,” He took a sip from his cup, Korra rolling her eyes as she folded the newspaper back up.

“Come on, Tenzin! I’ve dreamed about seeing a pro-bending match since I was a kid, and now I’m just a ferry ride away from the arena,” Korra’s lips downturned into a pout as she stared intensely at Tenzin.

“Korra, you’re not here to watch that drivel; you’re here to finish your Avatar training, so for the time being, I want you to remain on the island,” Tenzin explained. 

“Is that why you’re keeping the White Lotus sentries around to watch my every move?”

“Yes; in order to learn airbending I believe you require a calm, quiet environment free from any distractions,” Tenzin waved his hands around a bit, gesturing to the room as an example of his good environment, but retracted his hands as he heard the volume of the dining hall began to rise.

“All right,” Korra said sadly. “You are the master.” She turned longingly to the window behind her and tried to imagine what the pro-bending matches were like in person. 

A while later, Korra and Tenzin were walking side by side underneath a wooden shed as a flying lemur flew near them. Korra sported the typical yellow and red attire of the Air nomads as she twirled the ends of her hair repeatedly. 

“So my mother informed me that you’ve never been able to airbend before,” Sighing, Korra stopped dead in her tracks, Tenzin not noticing and continuing on. Korra rubbed her arms softly, her fingers gracing her bare skin where she had ripped the sleeves off of her Air Acolyte uniform.

“Yeah, but I don’t know why; the other elements came so easily to me, but every single time I’ve tried airbending nothing happens,” She blew a raspberry at the end of her sentence and placed an annoyed hand on her hip. The ends of Tenzin’s lips turned up into a small smile as he placed a hand gently onto Korra’s shoulder.

“That’s perfectly all right; you just need to be patient. Often the element that’s the most difficult for the Avatar to master is the one most opposite to the Avatar’s personality; For Aang, it was earthbending,” Tenzin assured with a reassuring squeeze. He gently pushed Korra forwards, and the Avatar fell back into step with her teacher.

“Yeah, well I’m about as opposite of an airbender as you can get.” 

Tenzin smiled and clasped his hands together. “Let’s begin your first lesson.” Korra dropped her arms and gave Tenzin’s back a look as he continued forward. She dragged her feet as she moved up the staircase ahead of her, her eyes finding Ikki jumping up and down excitedly next to Jinora who was standing there solemnly. Korra’s face developed a wisp of a smile as she saw Meelo waving excitedly at the pair, and she slightly waved back at the younger boy. Korra’s eyes moved around the wooden panels erected behind the children, wondering what she’s going to have to do with the airbending tools.

“Korra’s gonna airbend! Korra’s gonna airbend!” Ikki chanted.

“What is _t_ _hat_ contraption?” Korra gawked.

“A time-honored tool that teaches the most fundamental aspect of airbending; Jinora, would you like to explain this exercise?” Tenzin gestured to Jinora who cleared her throat and stepped in front of her siblings. 

“The goal is to weave your way through the gates and make it to the other side without touching them.”

“Seems easy enough,” Korra smirked.

“Oh, Jinora forgot to say that you have to make it through while the gates are spinning!” Tenzin turned to the gates, his hands swirling around as he shot a gust of winds towards the gates. As they began their rapid spin, his coat flapped behind him and he reached for a leaf that was falling nearby and set it carefully between his fingers. 

“The key is to be like the leaf,” He let go of the brown leaf and sent it gently moving towards the gates, the leaf swiftly weaving through to the other side. “Flow with the movements of the gates; Jinora will demonstrate.” Tenzin’s daughter stood before the tall gates, her eyes studying their movements before she decisively ran up to them, her body cutting easily between each panel with sharp turns. “Airbending is all about spiral movements; when you meet resistance, you must be able to switch direction at a moment’s notice. Jinora’s feet tread softly along the bottom of the training tool, and she let out a calm breath as she exited out the other side of it. Turning back to her family with a proud smile, she blew another gust of wind into the gates, their slow turn picking up again. 

“Okay, let’s do this!” Korra slammed her fist against her palm and walked to the panel, her eyes narrowing. She ran straight into the gates, her body colliding with the first panel and being thrown to the side where shit hit another one. Tenzin grimaced at Korra as she slammed into every single panel she came across, and he reached out to say something as she was expelled from the tool onto her behind in front of the airbending family. 

Cupping his hand over his mouth, Tenzin yelled, “Don’t force your way through!” This, however, fell on deaf ears as Korra stood up with a determined look, running back into the gates and narrowly avoiding the first to but completely hitting the next ones. This continued for a few more seconds, Jinora’s face scrunching as Korra’s breathing started to become uneven.

“Dance! Dance like the wind!” Ikki shouted as she waved her fists in the air. Korra grunted as each panel hit her, her eyes rolling as she heard Meelo call out to her.

“Be the leaf!” Korra’s teeth ground together as she tried again, hoping that this attempt would be better than the others but as expected it wasn’t, and she was booted out in front of Tenzin once again. Tenzin took a deep breath and shook his head, walking over to Korra’s side and offering her a hand that she took begrudgingly. 

Later that night, Korra paced around the courtyard, the pale moonlight warming her slightly from the chill of the wind.

Punching her arms out in front of her, Korra groaned, “Come on, airbend!” Her arms continued to extend towards a hung up newspaper from this morning’s run, a large picture of the chief of police, Lin Beifong, spread across the cover. “Ugh, what is wrong with me? Airbend!” she yelled, her frustration seeping glaringly into her words. Korra kept punching the air, Naga softly growling as she closely watched Korra work. Korra’s eyes were sitting wide open, her fists shaking heavily as her breathing quickened.

“Aargh!” she sent a strong burst of flames to the newspaper with her fist, ash slowly falling from the wire where the newspaper previously was. “Maybe I’m just not cut out to be an airbender, huh, Naga?” She gently patted Naga’s head as her breaths calmed, and her attention was grabbed as she heard the faint murmur of a radio broadcast. She walked forward a bit, spinning a few times to make sure she was heading in the right direction. Korra swiftly jumped on top of the roof above the radio and made herself comfortable as she listened to the announcer.

“Ladies and gentlemen! I’m coming to you live from Republic City’s Pro-bending Arena, where tonight the best in the world continue their quest for a spot in the upcoming championship tournament. Grab your snacks and grab your kids because this next match is gonna be a doozy!” Korra leaned forward, almost as if it would make her hear better, and set her sights across the Yue Bay to the lit arena on the other side. “This Mako’s got moxie! He advances, fires two quick shots. Yomo is hammered back to zone three! The clock is winding down, can Yomo hold on? He’s teetering on the edge of the ring now. The Fire Ferrets line up to strik-” The radio’s light then went out, the climax of the game disappearing as Korra’s face fell to disappointment as her eye and fists twitch, and the White Lotus sentries that were huddled around the radio all groaned and then jumped at a cough behind them. Tenzin lowered his hand from his mouth and mockingly waved the radio cable that he had unplugged and dropped it to the ground.

“Korra, come down here please,” Korra peeked over the side of the roof and gave a sheepish smile, the White Lotus members turning to face her direction and jumping back as Korra jumped down from the roof. 

“You shut it off at the best part!”

“I thought I made myself clear: I don’t want you listening to this distracting nonsense,” Korra rolled her eyes and walked up to Tenzin, gesturing behind her to the sentries.

“But it’s their radio, and technically you said I couldn’t _watch_ a match; you didn’t say anything about listening to one.”

“You-” Tenzin grunted, letting out a deep breath as he readjusted his coat before pointing at Korra. “You know what I meant! Anyway shouldn’t yo-? Shouldn’t you be in bed by now?” Korra stood aloof in front of him, not amused by his words and definitely not amused as he turned with a huff of annoyance and left a trail of wind that ruffled Korra’s clothing and hair.

Small snarls of sky bison filled the air as they flew around Air Temple Island, Tenzin sitting in front of his children and Korra as they all meditated. Korra scratched her leg from the itchiness that comes with wearing new fabric and sniffed the air twice, her eyes opening from boredom as she eyed the beautiful lotus designed etched onto the ground. Korra looked over at Tenzin’s kids who were sitting next to her and narrowed her eyes as she saw them sitting tranquilly. She let out a huff and sat up straight again, retaking the meditation posture as she continued to squirm, the floorboards squeaking under her with every movement. 

“I think I’m doing it wrong,” Korra murmured with a lowered head. 

Tenzin opened his eyes. “There’s nothing _to_ do. Let your mind and spirit be free, for air is the element of freedom,” Korra chuckled and waved her hand around as she tried to quiet herself. “Is something...funny?” he asked, dismayed. 

“Yeah, you’re telling me to embrace freedom, but you won’t even let me listen to the radio; and forget about leaving this island!” Korra’s face had morphed into an angry expression as she gripped onto her knees tightly. 

“Please, Korra, freedom is to come from abandoning earthly attachments; that includes the radio,” He looked at her blank expression and sighed. “Look at Meelo; he’s able to meditate peacefully by letting go.” Korra turned to look at the young boy and recoiled at the green bubble that blew in and out of his nose, and the drool coming from his mouth as he snored.

“Actually, I think he’s asleep.”

“What?” Tenzin asked, surprised. “Well, at least he has the relaxing part down.” 

She crossed her arms and leaned back. “Whatever. None of this airbending stuff makes any sense to me.”

“I know you’re frustrated, but these teachings will sink in overtime as you learn to let go, then one day, they’ll just click.” Tenzin closed his eyes again and took a deep breath, Korra copying his movements.

“Yeah, it’s not sinking in yet. I’m gonna go get a glass of lychee juice,” Korra sighed and got up, beginning to walk away from the group meditation.

“Korra, the meditation’s not over yet!” 

Ikki smiled brightly, her eyes bursting with hope, “Daddy, can I have some lychee juice too?”

“No,” Tenzin said firmly with one raised eyebrow. Ikki immediately frowned and closed her eyes again, Jinora peeking at the conversation as Meelo swayed forwards before falling backward with a groan still deeply asleep.

\---------------

Several White Lotus sentries stood in front of the door to Korra’s room on orders from Tenzin to make sure that she didn’t leave. One was stationed below her window, but as he walked off to his right, Korra jumped out of her cracked window and landed softly in the middle of the courtyard. She ran forward, not looking back even as she reached the edge of Air Temple Island and jumped off with no hesitation. She raised the water below her to lessen the impact of her fall, and she began to elegantly cleave through the water, heading straight for the brightly lit Pro-bending Arena. 

Korra raised her head from the water and took a deep breath, her eyes following the side of the building as Air Temple Island laid forgotten behind her. She noticed an open window a bit above her and smiled, using a water spout to elevate her toward the window. She threw herself through the window, and upon landing inside, she used her bending to dry the water off of herself as she rapidly spun. She walked off and turned down a hallway, passing a large room that catches her eyes. Korra noticed that it was a pro-bending gym and her eyes traveled along all the equipment sprawled everywhere. Her smile grew and her eyes shone as she walked straight into the room and looked around. 

“Hey,” Korra turned in surprise and watched a man walk towards her with a towel around his neck. “What’re you doin’ in my gym?”

“Uh, I was just looking for a bathroom, and I got lost,” A boy who was walking past in his uniform and pads turned his head to look at them, his foot stopping in their air as his interest piqued upon seeing Korra.

“Ah, the old ‘I had to pee’ excuse!” The boy in the background regained his composure and smoothed out his hair, prepping himself to talk to Korra. “You know, I’m sick and tired of you kids sneakin’ in without payin’! I’m taking you to security!” 

“No, wait!” Korra shouted.

With a bright smile, the young man approached the two squabbling people. “There you are! I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Placing a firm hand onto the older man’s shoulders, the young man attempted to ease his skepticism. “It’s all right, Toza, she’s with me.”

“Yeah, I’m with him,” Korra smiled, quickly playing along.

“So, you see, we’re together.”

“Well, not _together_ together. More like friends.”

“Right, friends. No, no, I didn’t mean to imply-” He interrupted his own sentence with a cough and cracked his knuckles.

“Oh, you implied it,” Korra said behind her smirk.

Waving his arms annoyed, Toza turned and began to walk away. “Ah, I don’t care what you are! I got work to do.” Toza wiped his forehead with the towel around his neck and threw it to the ground in the same instant.

“Rrright this way, miss,” he bowed slightly and extended his hand in front of Korra. The man’s eyes wandered of Toza with concern, the older man using earthbending to lift a couple of barbells into the air. _Let’s hope this goes well_ , he thought.

“Thank you, sir!” Korra stepped forward a bit, her right hand rising to her face as she passed him. “Seriously, thanks.” she whispered. They both donned broad grins as they walked away, the gruffs of Toza from his exercises fading into the background. They turned a threshold and continued down a hallway before reaching a wide door.

“Whaddya think? Best seats in the house, huh?” Bolin’s confident face sparked Korra’s interest and her eyes glanced around the room. She noticed some lockers to her left before following Bolin’s gaze. Her mouth fell open as she looked straight ahead to see the entire Pro-bending Arena just past the railing that she was perched over. Her captured gaze shifted over all the seats pointed at the raised playing field and smiled as she saw how packed the stadium was with people. 

“Whoa! Unbelievable!” Korra marveled. Korra leaned as far as she possibly could off of the railing, the young man’s attention being pulled away from her (though not willingly, one might add) as two figures entered the room behind them. They moved to the lockers and began to sift through their things, the man’s attention wavering from them with a nervous look.

“Name’s Bolin, by the way,” he added with a nod, his arms crossing as his fingers began to drum on his biceps.

“Korra,” she replied absentmindedly.

“Psst, Bolin,” Bolin's head swiveled around, a little too quickly to feign innocence. 

“Yeah?” Bolin asked, his arms still crossed as he walked towards the guy who just called for him.

Quietly, the new young man began to whisper to Bolin as he slid his pro-bending equipment over his head. “I _told_ you, you have to stop bringing your _crazy_ fangirls in here before the matches. Please, get her out of here so we can focus.”

“Come on, Mako!” Bolin sighed. He dragged his hands across his nose and held them there for a moment, trying to drum up the right words to convince Mako. “Right, look, I _kinda_ promised her she could stay, but man, I got a good feeling. There’s somethin’ special about her, I know it!” He threw his hands to the side as he stared at Mako’s unconvinced face. Snapping his fingers, he spun around to go get Korra and grabbed her by the shoulders, leading her to Mako. Korra sported a warm smile, and she gave a slight wave as Mako shifted his gaze from one of them to the other. “Come here, Korra, I want you to meet my brother, Mako.”

“Mako? Wow, I-I heard you playing on the radio,” With a slight stammer, Korra offered her hand. Mako looked down at it, and the atmosphere grew quite awkward even as he gave her a stiff nod. Or what he thought was one anyway. From the look on both Korra and Bolin’s face, though, he surmised that, unfortunately, that wasn’t the case.

“Come on, Bolin, we’re up.”

“...or I could meet him later.” Korra retracted her hand and grew a strained smile.

“Yeah, sorry about that. My brother just gets real...focused before a match,” Bolin tossed his helmet around before putting it on and tying the strings. “Lots of rules and ‘Bolin don’t do that!’ and ‘don’t bring them in here!’ around this time of the night. Speaking of, I gotta go. Wish me luck!” Bolin winced at his words and slapped his mouth with one of his hands. “Not...that I’ll need it. Heh.” He awkwardly smiled, turning quickly to run to his teammates.

“Good luck!” Korra called excitedly. “Kock ‘em out!” She moved back over to the railing and intently looked down at the ring as the announcer began rising from the floor in the center of the field.

“Introooooducing...the Fire Ferrets!” the announcer boomed into the microphone whose cable was tightly wrapped around his hand. He gestured to the incoming team, the platform that they were standing on slowly moving towards the ring. Bolin and his other teammate stood on the sides of Mako. waving to the various fans who were calling their names in the stands. Mako solemnly stood in the middle, a smile growing on his face as he saw his brother put a hand to his ear at the sound of a fan screaming for him.

“Aaaaaah! I love you, Bolin! Aaaaaah!” Bolin brightened at the attention and let out a few laughs as the platform locked into the arena’s ring.

“The rookie Ferrets came from out of nowhere and have made it further than anyone expected this season. But tonight, they face their toughest test yet, folks!” The commentator for the match shuffled his cards in front of him and prepped his seat in the commentator’s booth for a potentially long match. Korra’s wild eyes scanned the scene before her, her body bouncing up and down slightly, excited for the match. _Holy spirits, Lemaya would love this!_

A bell sounded and the benders of both teams began their plays. “And they’re off! The two teams waste no time trying to blast each other out of zone one!” Bolin ducked under a blast of fire, his skin beginning to sweat from the heat of the blast. Mako fired a blast himself into the ranks of the other team and swiveled around some other attacks. Bolin raised an earth disc with his hand and kicked it to his opponent only for a focused attack from the opposing firebender to destroy the disc with a quick fire arc. Two blasts shot from the same firebender in retaliation, the Fire Ferret’s other teammate diving to the ground in order to avoid one of them. As he got to his feet, the bender pulled water up from a grate sat on the floor of the ring. He swung his arms up and made a wall of water to block a fire blast, wavering a bit as he slid back from the power of the blast.

“Hasook is the first to feel the heat of the Tigerdillos! He tries to return the favor, but they’re too fast for him, while Mako shows off his trademark ‘cool under fire’ style!” Everyone in the stadium, Korra most definitely included, intently watched as the teams continued their fight. Hasook pulled up more water and spewed a gust of it at the other team. The opposing earthbender nimbly cartwheeled to the right and out of the way of the water. Landing on his feet, he raised an earth disc with his hand and kicked it at Mako, the latter calmly moving out of the way of the disc and a newly formed fire blast that was sent in his direction as well. He responded with two more jabs before ducking under a water bullet that flew past his face, his eyebrows raising at the close proximity. Mako avoided another earth disc and scrunched his face back into a stern stare before curling his fingers into a fist and attacking the opposing earthbender. The Tigerdillo firebender and waterbender moved to the front and attacked, Bolin and Hasook earning the brunt of their force as they are hit with a water and fire blast and knocked back into zone two.

“Oooh, the Tigerdillos score with a walloping one-two combo!” the commentator bellowed. Hasook and Bolin scrambled onto their feet, Mako sparing them a quick glance for calculations before directing his attention back to his opponents. Korra clutched her head in despair and began muttering to herself as she gripped onto the railing so tightly that her knuckles began getting light. _Spirits, Korra, Lemaya would say you’re getting way too invested, but as your conscience, I say otherwise_.

Mako jumped up and spun around in the air, successfully avoiding a stream of fire and an earth disc. A horn blew immediately as Mako’s foot was pushed over the edge of a metal grate from the impact of getting hit square in the chest by an earth disc. He let out a deep and exasperated sigh as he regained his composure and straightened his helmet, waving off his teammates’ worried looks.

“Can their teammate hold on to their zone one territory? Guess not!” Mako looked down at the line with disappointed eyes and stretched his neck. “Mako’s over the line and the Tigerdillos get the green light and advance into Ferret territory as Mako joins his team in zone two!”

Raising her fists, Korra eagerly said, “Come on, Ferrets!” She clenched her hands around her thumb nervously and leaned her elbows on the railing, feeling that it was time to give the poor railing a break from her tight grip. The Tigerdillo waterbender flung a wave of water at Mako, Bolin blocking the advance with an earth disc. Mako jumped up from behind the clash and sent a strong kick at the waterbender, fire hurling out of the sole of his foot. The waterbender dodged the fire and managed to kick an earth disc out of the way with a controlled water stream, the disc’s trajectory making it collide with Hasook and send him back into zone three.

“Looks like Hasook’s in trouble! He’s in zone three, teetering over the drink!” More trouble was sent Hasook’s way as Mako jumped to avoid a quick water jab that was aimed at his feet only for the attack to hit Hasook. Another earth disc and water bullet finally pushed him over the rim. “And Hasook takes a dip! Don’t worry, he’ll be back for round two assuming the fabulous bending brothers can hold their ground until the next round.” Bolin and Mako shared a look, shaking their heads as they faced their opponents just in time to dodge an earth and water attack. Bolin attempted to raise an earth disc to protect himself against the opposing waterbender, but it only pushed him back into zone three. Soon enough, his brother joined him just as a bell rang.

The scoreboard that was held high above the ring at the top of the stadium lit up as the utmost right side of the sign flashed blue. “Round one goes to the Golden Temple Tigerdillos!” The announcer voiced from beside the ring, the crowd going crazy and diving into a frenzy as they awaited the next round. The Tigerdillos all loosened their limbs before moving into stances that proved efficient for controlling their respective elements. The Fire Ferrets were pushed back into the second zone, their eyes moving for a split second to the line separating zone one and two as it turned red.

“Come on, Hasook! If you would be so kind, please get your act together!” Mako chided with an eye roll. Bolin sucked in a breath at his brother’s harsh tone and sent an apologetic glance Hasook’s way as the waterbender returned to the ring.

“The Fire Ferrets are knocked into zone two and the Tigerdillos advance!” Hasook scoffed and widened his stance, blocking an earth disc with the wave of his hands. Bolin and Mako follow his defense with attacks of their own, Bolin’s disc landing a hit on the Tigerdillo waterbender’s chest just as he threw a water punch. Mako and Hasook took their opening and both pressed forward, a mixture of water arcs and fire blasts barreling towards the Tigerdillos. The Tigerdillo earthbender was subsequently knocked to the ground, and Bolin continued to add insult to the injury by firing an earth disc that sent him flying back a zone. A fire and water stream hit the other two Tigerdillo teammates as well, the entire Tigerdillo team now joined in the same zone. A bell sounded and signaled the end of round two, Bolin and Hasook jumping on top of each other with loud cheers. Mako, of course, returned back to his serious face, but as he caught a glimpse of Bolin and Hasook, his looks seemed more forced. Almost as if he was holding back a smile.

“The Fire Ferrets cinch the round in closing seconds! It’s one apiece, and still anyone’s match as we go into the third and final round!” the commentator shuffled his cards around, leaning back to stretch a bit as he prepared for the next round. 

“Mr. Shiro Shinobi, sir?” a small head leaned over the side of the door leading into the commentator’s booth, their eyes being the only visible part of the person.

“Yes, what is it?” Shiro said, annoyed. He was missing the game, after all, which was bad for a commentator. 

“Mrs. Singhan wants to discuss your episode that’s supposed to air later.”

“Agh, she’s always eating up all my time-”

“Why are you complaining, Shiro? She’s beautiful!” another man in the booth said.

“Hey! Watch your words, intern!” Shiro snapped with a sharp glance. At the sight of the intern instantly trying to backtrack on his words (most likely out of fear of losing his internship, to be honest), Shiro cleared his throat and straightened his shirt. “Tell Mrs. Singhan that I'll talk with her after the match, young man. Err, I mean young person. My apologies, I need to do better on that,” Shiro sent a soft nod at the person who gave back a smile.

“It’s alright, sir. Thank you, though. Have fun with your commentating, and I’ll let Mrs. Singhan know,” the person disappeared around the corner of the door, and Shiro returned back to the match, sending a wave to the referee down at the ring who was awaiting acknowledgment that he was ready. A bell was struck once again as everyone settled back into their previous positions and the two teams sprung back into action. Hasook nimbly tumbled away from a water blast and ran fast out of his dodge to avoid another attack from the Tigerdillo waterbender. He and the Tigerdillo earthbender both armed themselves, Hasook’s water bullet being the only one fired as Mako destroys the earthbender’s disc with a harsh punch. Raising an earth disc to hurl at the other team, Bolin widened and sturdied his stance, his face morphing into surprise as heHasook slams into him from the weight of a water blast sent by the Tigerdillos.

“Hasook stumbles, and now he tumbles right into his teammate! He and Bolin better untangle quick if they don’t want to- oh, too late!” Bolin’s thoughts hammered around in his skull as he flew off the side of the field, still tangled in Hasook’s limbs as the waterbender tried to get over the whiplash he felt from the fast turn of events. They both sunk into the water with a loud splash, a buzzer sounding in sync with the wide ripples in the water.

Korra clutched her head between her hands and squeezed her tightly eyes shut. “Oh, no,” Korra groaned, peeking only slightly from between her fingers.

“It’s all up to Mako now! He’s bobbing and weaving! He’s weaving and bobbing! But he’s not hitting back!” Mako now stood at the rim of zone three, his breaths becoming more labored from his impromptu reactions to the jarring pummels of the Tigerdillos’ bending. Korra tugged on her ponytail in suspense, her right hand still hovering near her face just in case something didn’t go in her team’s favor. “If Mako’s knocked out, the Ferrets’ fabulous season is over! He is dancing on the edge of the ring, surviving the three on one barrage! It seems his plan is to let the Tigerdillos punch themselves out, and it is working!” Mako punched a fire blast, the heat vaporizing an incoming water attack and knocking straight into the Tigerfillo waterbender, effectively sending him off of the field. 

“Han is in the pool! They’ve got nothing left in the tank and Mako is on the offensive! Shooting multiple fire blasts and kicks, Mako ends the Tigerdillo firebender’s life in the game and sends him down below. It’s one on one now, and it’s an earth and fire slllllugfest! There’s so much smoke and dust from the firefight, I can‘t even see where the Fire Ferret is!” Mako’s eyes glint at the opportunity that the dust gave him, a fire arc leaping out of his palms after he destroyed an earth disc that was sent straight towards his head. The last Tigerdillo was knocked back into zone three, regaining his composure too slowly as his eyes widened as Mako emerged from the smoke with a blinding fireball in his right fist. Mako’s punch went clean through the beginnings of the earthbender’s retaliatory earth disc and sent the Tigerdillo straight off the ring due to the momentum of his jump. A final bell is struck multiple times as the Tigerdillo earthbender plunges into the moat, the crowd erupting into a mix of various cheers and yells.

“It’s a knockout! What a wing-dinger of a hat trick, folks! Mako pulls off the upset of the season, winning the match for the Fire Ferrets!” Mako slid off his helmet with a wide smile, the crowd going wild and Korra dropping her hands from their nervous fidgeting as she looks down at the playing field in awe. A broad smile consumed her face as Bolin bounded back into the locker room, the excitement bouncing off of his skin in droves.

“Woohoo! Yes! One more win and we’re in the championship tournament!” Bolin snapped his fingers rapidly and swiftly took off his helmet. “Soooo, what’d ya think, Korra? Bolin’s got some moves, huh?”

“What did I think? What did I _think_? That was amazing!” Korra’s voice went higher as she grabbed Bolin by the collar of his shirt. They both fell into laughter as Korra playfully pushed Bolin backward, the latter rubbing his chest with absentminded strokes. 

Walking into the room, Mako’s fingers stiffened around the curves of his helmet, the friction underneath his hands doing nothing to satiate him. “You did more harm than good out there. You almost cost us the match!” He continued fiddling with the strings of his helmet, the quiet nag at the back of his head telling him to cool it that sounded awfully a lot like his brother being shoved harshly to the side as he stared the man next to him down.

“We won, didn’t we?” Hasook rolled his eyes.

“Barely!”

“Get off my case, pal! Ugh!”

“Stupid!” Mako slammed his head into the front of his helmet, the sting of knowing that he will still be thinking about that conversation all night settling on his skin.

“You guys were incredible out there! Especially you, Mr. Hat Trick!” Korra said, impressed. Mako stayed silent for a few moments, his mind refocusing as he realized that she was talking to him.

“Oh, you’re still here?” _Spirits, again, Mako? Really?_

Korra grew irritated at his rudeness and glared at him. “Oh, you’re still a jerk?”

“Ooh!” Bolin chuckled.

“Anyway, I’ve been immersed in bending my entire life, but I never learned how to move like that. It’s like there’s a whole new style here! Think you could show me a few tricks?”

“Ab-so-lutely!”

 _And now I don’t have time to find the right words, why, Bolin, why_ , Mako thought as he untied his protective gear. “Right now? Come on, Bolin.”

Figuring his brother was going through it, Bolin put his hand beside his mouth and whispered, “Just ignore him.” He gave his brother a smile that he begrudgingly returned, Mako’s bending uniform becoming infinitely more interesting as Bolin turned back to Korra. “I’m not sure how my earthbending would translate to your waterbending, but we’ll figure it out.”

Smugly, Korra crossed her arms. “Won’t be a problem. I’m actually an earthbender.” Bolin awkwardly eyed Korra, his face flushing slightly as he tried to mend his mistake.

“I’m sorry, no, no! I didn’t mean to assume. ‘Cause I, you know, I was just figuring...with your Water Tribe getup...that you are...a Water Tribe...gal.”

“Nope, you’re right. I’m a waterbender. And a firebender.”

“Mm. Mm-hmm. I’m very confused right now.” Korra was cracking up on the inside at Bolin’s reaction, figuring that this interaction easily beat every reaction she’s ever gotten to telling people she’s the Avatar.

Mako blew a heavy breath out of his nose. “You’re the Avatar, and I’m an idiot.”

“Both are true,” Korra said, her tone slightly mocking him as his head bowed. Opening his eyes slowly he caught her slight smirk and turned away a tad to speed up the intricate word processing that he had already been running. Bolin, on the other head, was standing there in utter shock.

“No...way. The _Avatar_!” He had turned to Mako, shielding his face from Korra as he pointed to her. Mako rolled his eyes at his brother and walked closer to the two, deciding to give the best apology he could at the moment.

“Listen, I’m sorry for being rude earlier. Not ‘cause you’re the Avatar, but because I shouldn’t have taken my anger out on you.” Mako cracked his knuckles, feeling disappointed that he only had the time to craft up that _terrible apology, spirits, Mako! What were you thinking?_

“Well, I accept your apology,” This did little to quell Mako’s thoughts, and he promptly gave a nod and left the room, not being able to stay in that situation any longer.

“My brother is a little...hard to understand at times, but I promise that was a genuine apology.”

“No, I believe it. And, I’ve got to say, your reaction to learning that I’m the Avatar is probably by far my favorite,” Korra complimented. Bolin began bouncing on the balls of his feet, a beaming smile engulfing his entire body.

“Really? That is totally an achievement that is going on my résumé: I am...a favorite...of the Avatar!”

\---------------


	4. Episode 2: A Leaf in the Wind Part 2

Rubbing his hands together, Bolin moved over to the side of the square mat in the arena practice room and turned to face Korra. “All right! Let’s see what’cha got!” Bolin stretched out the ends of his tank top, his eyes quickly scanning the room as he made sure that the practice earth disks and the net across the room were in the proper places. Korra proceeded to crack her knuckles and survey the net, planting her feet firmly on the ground as she raised her arm, an earth disc following her movement. She knocked the disc away with her free hand and repeated the movement, sending the two discs flying into the hanging net on the opposite wall.

“That was great! Good power! But in a real match, you’d be a sitting turtle duck. Not so upright and flatfooted,” Korra’s eyebrows were slightly downturned as Bolin pointed out the flaws in her first attempt, and she intently hung on to his words hoping that she would get it right the next time. Mako walked into the room behind the two, watching them without them noticing as he leaned against the side of a rectangle archway. “Stay light on your toes, right up until the moment when you need to dig in and strike. Then...pop, pop!” Bolin had begun bouncing on his feet, raising his arms into a pre-punch position before quickly raising two discs and flinging them at the net. Korra’s jaw slacked, turning wide-eyed to Bolin as he looked at her with a broad smile as he gestured at the net.

“Okay, let me try it again,” Korra chuckled. She began the same way as Bolin, bouncing on her feet from side to side, before clenching her fingers into a fist and throwing two discs a the net, mimicking Bolin’s fast punches from his demonstration.

“Wow! Nice adjustment! You’re a natural at this,” Bolin said, visibly impressed. Korra perked up at his praise before lowering her shoulders as Mako began to speak.

“Not bad,” Mako noted, walking up to them with his arms crossed tightly against his chest.

“What’s it take to impress this guy?” Korra irritably muttered.

“What? I said ‘not bad,’” Mako protested. He moved in front of Korra, ready to just continue walking until he caught a glance of her pouting at him. He abruptly stopped, slowly dropping his arms down to his side. Bolin shifted awkwardly behind Mako, poking his brother’s arm with his index finger to try and fix whatever was wrong with his brother. Mako flinched and shook his head, brushing past the two as he stuffed his hands into his pockets. “You know what, it’s getting late. I think I’m going to turn in, you kids have fun.”

Mako stops for a moment, a faint smile resting on his lips as he glances back to Korra and Bolin. “Nice to meet you, _Avatar Korra_.”

“Yeah, been a _real_ pleasure,” Korra held up her hand half-heartedly and stared at Mako with half-lidded, sarcastic eyes. Mako chuckles and turns back around, abruptly shifting his attention to Bolin.

“See ya upstairs, bro.”

“Upstairs? You guys live _here_?” she gasped, pointing at the stairs Mako had walked up.

“Yup, in the attic. It’s nothin’ fancy, but, uh, might I say we have some great views,” Bolin bragged, his voice growing deeper as he lightly flexed his arm muscles. Korra snorted at him and placed her hands on her hips.

“Bolin. Bending. _Please_.”

“Right, back to bending. Why don’t you throw that combo one more time?” He cleared his throat, crossing his arms in concentration as he waited for Korra to begin. Korra noticed that Mako and Bolin look the exact same whenever they cross their arms, but considering that they’re brothers she didn’t really have a profound thought there. She snaps at herself internally as her thoughts rested on someone’s muscles too much and immediately began hopping up and down to clear her head. She let out a breath and picked two earth discs up, launching them at the net and hitting it square in the center. Korra smiled broadly at the stack of earth discs in the net and shook her hands rapidly, ready for more.

“Let’s do that again!” 

\---------------

“Patience, Korra!” Tenzin urged. Korra let out pained grunts as she pushed herself off of the ground, the wind from spinning panels churning her anger the more she looked at them. She had been booted out of the training tool once again and wanted to rip the flustered red that she knew she had right off of her cheeks. She blew a hot breath out of her nose and took off towards the panels, being thrown in various directions as her veins bubbled over. Korra, knocked down by a panel to her right, fell to her knees and let out a scream of frustration, the air around her erupting into flames that lept across the airbending tool. Jinora, Ikki, Meelo, and Tenzin most of all looked on Korra with large gaping mouths and saucer-sized eyes. Korra panted heavily, her eyes fluttering as she began processing what happened. Her breathing became increasingly uneven as she felt the steam of ashes warm her skin and sting her nose.

Slowly, Tenzin began to say in a hoarse whisper, “That was a two-thousand-year-old historical treasure!” Closing his eyes and mentally counting _1, 2, 3,_ he delved into his ever-present dad-anger. “What...What is wrong with you?!” His cape fluttered behind him as he briskly walked up to Korra, his children wincing behind him as he entered the dad-mode that they hated the most. 

“There’s nothing wrong with me! I’ve been practicing just like you taught me, but it isn’t sinking in okay? It hasn’t clicked like you said it would!” Korra let her head fall far into her hands as she let out shaky breaths. _Calm down, Korra. It’s okay, you can fix this. You’ll be okay. Remember Master Katara’s calming techniques_.

Tenzin sighed, mulling over what the best approach is for her but coming up short. “Korra, this isn’t something you can force. If you would only listen to me…”

Korra shot straight up, feeling terrible that she couldn’t calm down but also hating just how much she was struggling. “I _have_ been! But you know what I think? Maybe the problem isn’t me! Maybe the reason I haven’t learned airbending yet is because you’re a terrible teacher!” She stormed off, her steps stomping down the pathway angrily. Yes, she shouldn’t have blown up like that, and yes she could already see that look in Lemaya’s eyes whenever she’d comfort Korra before having her reevaluate the situation, but Spirits was she at her wits end with airbending.

“Yeah! You’re a terrible teacher, Daddy!” Meelo energetically called before running up to the burnt wreckage and kicking ashes around with growls and screams. The other three calmly eye Meelo before Ikki and Jinora shuffle over to their father, hugging him tightly as he bows his head.

Gathered in the dining room for dinner, Ikki and Meelo sit their heads in their hands in boredom, feeling even more dejected as they watch their sister become engrossed in her book across from them. Pema entered the room with a tray of small dishes, her bright smile drooping at the ends as she sees her husband’s annoyed expression and crossed arms.

“Okay...everyone here?” She set the tray down on the table, Ikki and Meelo perking up as they smelled the tasty scent of what Pema had brought. She softly stroked Jinora’s hair signaling that it was time to eat and looked around the table twice, making sure she was seeing things right. “Wait, where’s Korra?”

“Honestly, Pema, I am at my wit’s end with that girl! I...I don’t know how to get through to her!” Tenzin lowered his eyes and rested his head on the table, Pema moving to kneel beside him and place a hand on his shoulder. He reaches for her hand and glances up at her softly, Jinora smiling at her parents as she playfully twirled a bookmark with her airbending.

“Dear, the best thing you can do right now is to give Korra some space. Remember what your mom and Lemaya told you before we left? You have to be patient and adapt to Korra’s learning style, otherwise, you’ll both lose your minds.” Pema sympathetically said, giving Tenzin’s hand a kiss. 

“You’re right, as usual. But please, Jinora. You must promise me that your teenage years won’t be like this!” He desperately pleaded. No one told him that he’d have to learn to take care of teens so soon.

Emotionless, Jinora peers over the top of her book as Pema scolds her husband. “I will make no such promises.”

“Tenzin, dear, you can’t just say that to her.”

“But did you hear her, Pema? Reckless teen years run in my family, just look at my parents! They fought in a war as pre-teens!” Tenzin shrieked, his hand gesturing to Pema. “Actually, nevermind. I’ll just breathe, and it will all go away, and we can have dinner.”

\---------------

Walking into a resting room for the teams in the pro-bending arena, Korra looks around confused at the down looks on all Mako and Bolin’s faces. Seeing Mako’s extremely pouty face (and it should be noted that under normal circumstances Korra would have definitely teased him about it) as he leaned against the back wall and Bolin’s lowered glance as he sat on a bench, Korra figured she was too late.

“I didn’t miss your match, did I? You guys look like you lost already.”

“We might as well have with how things are turning out,” Bolin said, dejected. 

“What do you mean?” Korra asked, taking a seat next to Bolin. She shifted her gaze to mako as he pushed himself off of the wall, huffing as he made his way to stand in front of Korra.

“Hasook’s a no-good no-show!”

“You got two minutes to come out ready to play, or you’re disqualified.” The referee slid into the room and almost instantly scooted out, the closing door echoing loudly in the heavy silence of the room.

Mako ran a quick hand through his hair and bitterly said, “Well, there goes our shot at the tournament...and the winnings.”

“Can’t you ask one of those guys to fill-in?” Korra suggests.

“Nah, the rules say you can only compete on one team,” Bolin says.

“Well then...how about me? I’m a top-notch waterbender if I do say so myself.”

“But you’re the Avatar,” Bolin counters, turning to Mako. “Isn’t that cheating?”

“It isn’t cheating if I only do waterbending,” Korra smirks, raising her eyebrows at Mako.

He scoffed, “No way, I’d rather forfeit that look like a fool out there, no offense, Korra.”

“Wow, thanks for the vote of confidence, _Mako_.” Korra sarcastically replied. Mako scrunched his face at Korra and opened his mouth to retort before the referee poked his head into the room once again. 

“Time’s up. You in or out?”

Korra jumped up, excitedly responding as she decided to take matters into her own hands. “We’re in!”

“We are?” Mako sputtered, whirling around to stare incredulously at Korra.

“Yes!” Bolin exclaimed, moving hastily to the closet to get Korra a uniform. 

“Hey, I didn’t agree to this!” Mako objected, pointing a finger at Korra who just laughed in return.

“You can just thank me later,” Korra exulted, sparing Mako an up-and-down glance before running off to get changed.

“This girl is crazy,” Mako said to himself, shaking his head with a grin as he pinched the skin on his hand while he thought about the look Korra just gave him.

The trio made their way to the ring, taking their places at the center line as bright lights began pointing directly at them. 

“Looks like the Fre Ferrets have _ferreted_ out a last-minute replacement waterbender. Let’s see if she’s another diamond in the rough like the brothers from the school of hard knocks,” Shiro Shinobi called into the microphone of the commentator’s booth. Korra smiled wide at the cheers of the crowd as she fidgeted with the folds of her way too big outfit. Looking down, Korra was surprised when Mako pulled her closer to him, much closer.

“Don’t do anything too fancy or aggressive,” Seeing Korra’s eyes flicker around at the minimal distance between them which she noticed from the feeling of Mako’s breath warming her ears, Mako speedily pulled away and took on a fighting stance. “Don’t do anything and try not to get knocked off the ring.”

“That sounds kinda contradictory,” Korra began in a whisper. “But you got it, _captain_.” she responded. Her helmet slipped down awkwardly and she winced at how she must have looked just then, but adjusted it and caught Mako’s gaze before turning to the referee.

“Players...are you ready?” the referee asked. They all nodded their heads and the referee held up his hand, blowing hard into his whistle. A bell subsequently rang, and Korra smiled confidently (despite actively going against Mako’s request though according to her he deserves it) before conjuring a powerful water blast with her foot, knocking the opposing waterbender over the side of the ring. They let out a scream as they fell into the pool, their teammates staring wide-eyed at the spot their teammate was just at. Mako grit his teeth and slapped his palm to his face, Bolin pursing his lips as he watched Korra excitedly run around while waving her hands in the air.

“Woohoo! Man overboard!”

Blowing sharply into his whistle, the referee points a steady finger directly at Korra. “Fire Ferret waterbender penalty! Move back one zone!”

“What? Why?”

“Because you’re only allowed to knock players off the back of the ring! Not over the sides!” Mako griped as he gestured to the sides of the ring loudly with stressed hands.

“Oh. Haha. Whoops,” Korra sheepishly played with her oversized uniform, giving the boys an apologetic smile. Bolin happily gives her a nice smile back, but Mako only meets her with a frustrated grunt that Bolin deadpanned him for. Korra moved back one zone and the opposing waterbender rejoined his teammates, stretching out his arm while glaring at Korra. She avoids eye contact and as the bell rang again she pulled up some water from below her and fired it away. An earth disc hit her straight in the stomach as she finished her move, the blunt force knocking her backward. She steadied herself with a halt and jumped up to move water out of the metal grate in order to shoot a water blast out of her heels, her feet straddling the zone line as she lands.

“Foul! Over the line! Move back to zone three."

“Urgh! I’ll show _you_ over the line!” Korra muttered under her breath as she turned and ran toward zone three. _Why can’t I catch a break today_? Mako grit his teeth and clenched his jaw tightly, trying to soothe his temper. He closed his eyes with a long sigh as a bell rang, Bolin twiddling his fingers in embarrassment as he tried to figure out a way to avoid Mako’s game-time personality.

“The Platypus Bears take round one! The was a short pause but now the next round has begun and the Platypus Bears know a green player when they see one. They are focusing the brunt of their bending on this poor girl!” Earth, water, and fire all stormed right at Korra, a water blast being deflected by her before she shot up a wall of water to block the remaining two attacks. She is kept on her toes and on the defensive the whole time, water, in her eyes, becoming an insufficient means to hold them off. Seeing the opposing fire and earthbenders shift their weights in preparation for their attacks, Korra angrily raised two earth discs to protect her from a triple-element combo. Smoke filled the playing field from the bending collision and silence took its place as the smoke faded around Korra. 

“Wait a minute! Did that waterbender just _earthbend_?” The crowd gasps, sitting on the edge of their seats in shock while the Platypus Bears gazed at Korra in wonder. The referee’s eyes shifted uncomfortably before he brought his whistle to his mouth.

“Foul! I...think,’ Korra looked around her and laughed awkwardly, her helmet slipping over her eyes again. She fixes it with a broad smile that Bolin giggles at, Mako shaking his head at her. She raised her brows at him with a playfully stern look and he immediately turned away as he felt a smile creep upon his face.

“Did I see that right? Hold on, folks, we’re just waiting for the referee’s official call, but...I-I think this replacement player could be...no, there’s no way!” Shiro marveled. His voice now flowed out of the speakers on a radio placed evenly between the few White Lotus guards that were on duty on Air Temple Island. Tenzin had been looking for Korra since dinner ended, and he hoped that the White Lotus guards might be useful just this once.

“Pardon me, everyone. Have you seen Korra this evening? She’s not in her room.”

“You’ve gotta be kidding me! She’s the _Avatar_ folks, playing in a pro-bending match! Can you believe that?”A female guard had spit her drink out all over the guard opposite to her, his mind too preoccupied with what he just heard to clean himself up. Tenzin’s right eye twitched wildly and a bright red ran up his neck.

“I guess I’ll have to get her myself!” He turned and stalked off, mini tempests swirling around his heels and kicking up leaves in the wake of his steps.

Back at the pro-bending arena, the referee made his way back to the field after the deliberation. Solemnly, he raised his hand and addressed the players. “The Avatar will be permitted to continue so long as she solely bends water.”

“Aww.”

“What the heck!” The Platypus Bears threw their hands up in protest and grumbled as they moved back into fighting stances. The match resumed with, as expected, a bell. The Platypus Bear earthbender stomped the ground, an earth disc flying away joined by their teammates’ attacks.

“This girl may be the Avatar, but she’s no pro-bender, and the Platypus Bears are intent on exploiting that weakness!” Korra used a long water whip to deflect the earth disc, fire blast, and water bullet from the other team. She gracefully backflipped under another water and earth attack, crossing her arms in front of her face to prevent the flame of a streak of fire from burning her. “They’re giving her their best, and her best ain’t good enough to stop it!” The Platypus Bears launch more attacks, hitting Korra in the side with a fire kick, knocking her off balance with an earth disc to the stomach, and throwing her back with a water punch to the head. Korra bounced past the rim and fell over, tumbling into the water with a deep splash.

“Aaaaand she’s in the drink.” Korra took a huge breath as she emerged from the water, sharp coughs scratching her lip. She pushed herself up to her knees, still in the water, and noticed a shadow fall over her. Seeing a familiar yellow, Korra braced herself for the angry expression she knew she’d see.

“Oh...hey, Tenzin. I thought you didn’t like coming to these matches,” she nervously said as she wrung her damp hair. Korra climbed out of the water and craned her neck to look at him.

“Once again, you have flagrantly disobeyed my orders. You were to stay on the island! Let’s go, Korra.”

“No, I’m kind of in the middle of something,” Tenzin slowly turned around after his halt near the exit and wished that temper didn’t run in his family.

“I have tried my very best to get through to you by being gentle and patient, but clearly the only thing you respond to is force! So I am ordering you to come _back_ to the temple _right now_!” Tenzin pointed down intensely and Korra would totally be laughing at how ridiculous he looked if he wasn’t making her so mad.

“Why? So I can sit around and meditate about how bad I am at airbending? And trying to be gentle and patient? Maybe I have high expectations for ‘gentle and patient,’ but you haven’t done that right for me. You know, I’m beginning to think there’s a reason I haven’t been able to learn it! Because _maybe_ I don’t even _need_ it!”

“What? That is a _ludicrous_ suggestion! The Avatar needs to learn airbending! It is _not_ optional!”

“No, this is what I need to learn! Modern styles of fighting! They suit me just like I was told they would!”

“Korra, being the Avatar isn’t all about fighting! When will you learn that?” Tenzin’s tone calmed and as he looked at Korra’s seething face he remembered an argument he saw between his mom and sister when he was a teenager. Once again, Tenzin realized that he was not prepared for this and desperately needed to talk to his mom. Not that he is a momma’s boy, of course (he totally is). 

Scoffing, Korra promptly turned around and made her way to the elevator that would take her back to the top of the arena. “I have a match to go finish.”

“That Platypus Bears win round two!” Korra stepped onto a platform which ascended immediately. Tenzin scowled and moved to exit the arena, thoughts about how unbelievable everything was right now clouding his mind. Korra made it back onto the ring, the announcer tossing their microphone between their hands before announcing the next round. “Round three!”

“The Platypus Bears come out of the gate and quickly go after the Ferret brothers! They’re corralled in the corner, wedged in the edge of zone one, unable to come to the Avatar’s rescue! And boy does she need it!” Bolin defended himself with crossed arms from water attacks, retaliating with a hefty earth disc. He was forced to raise another to defend against a second water attack, and his eyes began to water from a sneeze that he had to hold in from the dust of the earth disc. Mako’s retaliations against the Platypus Bear firebender were equally as unsuccessful as Bolin’s, both of the brothers being driven back against the railing. Water streams showered the brothers while Korra was pummeled with earth and fire attacks.

The crowd exploded into loud cheers that intrigued Tenzin more than they should have. He walked over to a ledge that he could see the match over and watched as Korra dodged an earth disc only to be hit by a water bullet that pushed her into zone two. Using a steady stream of water she catches an earth disc and throws it away, a buzzer going off as she hit zone three. Tenzin groaned as he covered his eyes with his hands, not sure why he decided to stay and watch Korra play.

“Looks like the Avatar’s pro-bending debut is going to be cut short! She’s been pushed back to zone three, and the water is calling her back!” Korra teetered over the edge, panic flashing over her face as she dodged an earth disc. Regaining her balance, Korra realized that she was running out of options and might actually have to listen to Tenzin. 

“Oh brother,” she muttered.

“It’s only a matter of time before-” Korra counted her tens like she was taught and soothed her anger into determination. She exhaled and steadied her breathing, seeing flashes of Jinora’s movements in her mind. Korra took on an airbender stance and began to move like a leaf between the attacks of the opposing players. “Hold the phone! Stop. The. Presses. She’s still in the game, folks, and she’s moving like an entirely different player! All of a sudden, the Platypus Bears’ strikes are only striking air!” The opposing firebender swore under his breath, him and his teammates sharing an annoyed look as they pound out more attacks. However, Korra’s concentration didn’t break, and she continued to nimble dodge their attacks. Tenzin’s face froze in surprise as her feet moved elegantly as an airbender’s would, and though he couldn’t take credit for her success, he was happy for her.

“How about that?” he said, dumbfounded. The Platypus Bears’ players all panted heavily, their attacks losing power each time they sent them. The opposing waterbender sent a shrew attack that Mako and Bolin readied themselves for until it lost its momentum and fell to the ground with a plop.

“The Platypus Bears have no juice left, but Mako and Bolin are still fresh and juicy!” The brothers wasted no time in taking advantage of this opening that Korra gave them. Mako made a mental note to apologize to Korra once again as he directed multiple fire blasts to the opposing earthbender, followed promptly by Bolin’s earth disc knocking said earthbender back. The Platypus Bear waterbender was knocked off his feet by a synced water and fire combo from Korra and Mako. She accompanied this with a rapid spin to build speed for her barrage of water bullets. The Fire Ferrets offense pushed the Platypus Bears to the defense and even knocked the opposing waterbender back a couple of zones into the water. The earthbender is the next fly into the water from an earth disc and water punch, the firebender following him with two water blasts.

The bell sounds several times signaling the end of the match, the commentator’s voice booming around the arena. “Knnnnockout!”

“Woohoo!” Tenzin shouts with an uncharacteristically excited look. He pumped his fits, pointing repeatedly down at the playing field as he jumped around. The people around him eyed him quietly, the airbender coughing loudly before straightening his outfit and walking away with a solemn face.

“The Fire Ferrets come from _waaaay_ behind and steal the win! With an upset, folks! The rookies, Avatar in tow, have nabbed a place in the championship tournament! I cannot believe it!” The scoreboard lit up showing the Fire Ferret victory, Korra looking around joyfully while Bolin pretentiously posed with his hand behind his ear to listen to the roaring applause. Korra approached Bolin and they enthusiastically high-fived, their palms stinging from the harsh contact. 

“Hahaha, yeah!”

“Yes!” The two smile widely at Mako as he walks up to them, his face still downcast despite their great win.

“I see this is becoming a regular thing, me apologizing to you, but what can I say, Korra? You _really_ came alive in that last round. The way you dodged their attacks...you _are_ a natural, and I’m sorry for doubting that.” Bolin smiled at his brother and turned back to the crowd, giving them grand waves and reveling in the applause. 

“Thanks, but I can’t take all the credit. Someone else taught me those moves.” Bolin turned back to Mako and Korra and threw his arms over their shoulders, shaking them as they all walked off of the playing field.

Later that night, after a proper celebration with the Fire Ferrets, Korra returned back to Air Temple Island. She sent a bright wave to the Moon with a wink and made her way over to where a group of Air Acolytes were working. Standing a bit behind Tenzin who was supervising the acolytes as they repaired the aibending tool, Korra figured that it was at least good that they were getting it fixed.

“I’m really sorry...about everything I said. I was really frustrated with myself and I took it out on you.”

“It’s all right, Korra, I owe you an apology too. I was trying to teach you about patience, but I lost mine when things didn’t go as they usually did.”

“I completely understand that. No hard feelings?” Korra asked hopefully. 

“Of course not. By the way, you were really good out there tonight. You moved _just_ like an airbender!”

Surprised, Korra stepped in front of Tenzin in order to check his face for lies. “Wait...you stayed and watched?”

“I did. Pro-bending turned out to be the _perfect_ teaching tool for you. Granted I probably could have figured that out if I listened to others who warned me about this, especially you, but at least now I know,” They both exchanged smiles, and Korra beginning jogging forward past Tenzin and in the direction of her room.

“I’ll see you tomorrow for airbending practice, bright and early! And, by the way, at the after-party, I kinda permanently joined the Fire Ferrets, and we’re playing in the tournament in a couple of weeks!” She yelled behind herself with a wave. Tenzin’s face morphs into an unpleasant one as she sighed heavily. Figuring it was no use to argue he just let her go and headed back inside to beg Jinoria once again to not be like this. 

A pleased smile donned Korra’s face as she looked out towards the arena. Everything was so much different here than it was in the Southern Water Tribe and she loved it. _Guess Lemaya was right_ , Korra mused. _Of course she was, she unfortunately always is_. Korra went to bed, drifting off on fond memories while back at the arena Mako sat on a window ledge, staring absentmindedly at the lights across the bay. Bolin called for lights out, surprising Mako to say the least considering he always had to drag his baby brother to bed, but he didn’t protest. He only chuckled and started putting out the lights, a soft thank you and a warm hug engulfing him as they brothers bid their goodnights.

“You played really well tonight, Bolin. I mean, you always do, but I just wanted to tell you how proud I am of you.”


	5. Episode 3: The Revelation Part 1

Earth

Fire

Air

Water

Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world

**THIS JUST IN:**

_ A chance encounter turns Korra from pro-bending spectator to pro-bending star. With her new teammates, Mako and Bolin, the Fire Ferrets earn a place in the championship tournament. But meanwhile, an anti-bending revolution brews in Republic City. Who are the Equalists? And what nefarious plan does the mysterious man behind the mask have in store for our hero? _

In the Pro-bending Arena, Bolin, Mako, and Korra all occupied the gym with today’s worn out training gear. Tossing a large ball between themselves, Bolin and Korra perfected their throwing rhythm. “What’s the big idea with making me train this early in the morning?” Korra said, visibly dismayed. She caught the ball with a large slap and whispered, “The morning is  _ evil _ .”

“We’re the rookies, so we get the worst time slot in the gym.” Korra tossed the ball at him, Bolin easily catching it as per their rhythm. Bolin lined up and returned the pass, but Mako jumped in between them and snatched the ball from the air.

“And you’re the rookiest of us all. We gotta get you up to speed if we wanna survive in the tournament,” Mako explained, flinging the ball right into the square of Korra’s chest. “ _ Deal with it _ .”

Mirroring Mako’s annoyed tone, Korra caught the ball. “You  _ deal with it _ !” She hurled the ball into his stomach, hitting him so hard that he flew backward into a flip and landed on his back with loud groans. Korra placed sturdy hands on her hips and smiled at her handiwork as Bolin tried to hold in his laughter as he helped his brother up. Glancing over her shoulder, Korra noticed someone walk into the gym and proceeded to snap to get the boys’ attention.

“There are my little hard-working street urchins. It’s an honor to finally meet you, Avatar.” The stranger placed his hand on Korra’s shoulder, the latter gently moving his hand off of her.

“And you are…?” Korra asked in a strained voice.

Taking off his hat in order to greet her, the man bowed a bit. “Butakha. I run this whole Pro-bending shebang.” He adjusted his hat to make sure it returned to its snug place on his head and fished around in one of his pockets. Mako walked up to the man, stretching out his hand with fidgeting fingers as Butaha placed a wad of cash into it. “Here’s your winnings from the last match. Ah ah ah, not so fast. Don't  put it away yet. First, you owe me for the Avatar’s new gear, gym and equipment rentals from last month, rent on your apartment, and a personal loan for groceries.” Mako stared sadly down into his now empty hand and turned with exasperated brows to his baby brother.

“What? I’m a growing boy!” Bolin rubbed his stomach, Pabu perching himself on Bolin’s shoulders with an innocent look.

“Oh, and one more small item of business: The Fire Ferrets need to ante up thirty-thousand yuans for the championship pot.”

“Thirty-thousand yuans?!” Bolin’s eyes blanked as he leaned forward, unable to tell if he heard right. Pabu tightened his tail around Bolin’s neck for support as Butakha placed a cold hand on Mako’s shoulder, the firebender shaken at the news.

“Sorry, kids. You got ‘til the end of the week to come up with the dough, or else you’re out of the tournament.” Boling feebly attempted to reach after Butakha as he walked out of the gym, turning his attention to Korra once she walked up to them.

“You wouldn’t happen to have a secret Avatar bank account overflowing with gold, would you?”

Pulling out her empty pockets with a sympathetic frown, Korra softly said, “I got nothing. I’ve never really needed money. I’ve always had people taking care of me.”

Picking up the ball they were practicing with and placing it in a bag, Mako muttered, “Then I wouldn’t say you have  _ nothing _ .”

“Sorry, I didn’t mean-”

Bolin waved his arms in front of him. “No, it’s alright. It’s just that ever since we lost our parents, we’ve been on our own.” Korra’s guilty eyes melted into a compassionate look as she lightly squeezed Bolin’s shoulder.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t know.”

“How could you?” Bolin patted her hand with a smile and moved to help Mako in tidying up the gym.

Pressing his eyes tightly together at the mention of their parents, Mako let out a quick breath and zipped the last bag they had. He picked them up and swung them over his shoulder. “Nevermind that right now. How are we gonna come up with the money?”

“Oh, oh, I got it! I got it!” Bolin dipped down to encourage Pabu to move into his open palms and held him up for the other two to see. “I’ve been trying Pabu to do circus tricks. Now people would pay good money to see that!”

“You cannot be serious.”

Sighing, Mako said, “Come on, Bolin. We need  _ serious _ ideas to make this money.”

“I  _ was _ serious.” Pabu chittered softly as he said that, Bolin pulling him close with a downcast pout.

“Don’t worry about it. I’ll figure something out. I always do, right guys?” Mako gave Pabu a light scratch before ruffling his brother’s hair with a strained smile. He strode out of the gym, Korra eyeing him with a pained look as Bolin rumbled over his thoughts with a determined look. 

In Central City Station, Bolin’s rumbling thoughts came to fruition as he sat at the base of a Fire Lord Zuko statue, donning a flashy jacket and a fake mustache. Waving his arms excitedly behind Pabu who stood patiently on a can in a lime green jacket, Bolin tried to appeal to the passersby in the station. “Come one, come all. See Pabu the fantastic fire ferret as he crosses the Ladder of Peril upside down!....psst, psst,” Bolin whispered frantically to a preoccupied Pabu who was simply licking his paws. At the signal, Pabu jumped onto a small bridge plant that Bolin had strategically set up and started walking across it on his front paws. Cheering him on, Bolin encouraged, “Big finish, buddy. Stick the landing. Tada!” Pabu flipped off and landed on only one of his front paws, a singular coin being found into a cup that Bolin had placed in front of their demonstration.

“Thank you, ladies and gentlemen! You are too kind! Seriously, too kind! You can come back here and put money right in this- Oh, okay, that’s fine, that’s fine. One yuan down, twenty-nine thousand nine-hundred and ninety-nine more to go.” Shaking his cup and hearing barely anything dampened his spirits, and Bolin threw his head back in frustration as a red car pulled up beside him and rolled down its window.

“Bolin, is that you?”

Dejectedly, Bolin answered, “Oh, hey there, Shady Shin.”

“Heard you’re a big-time pro-bending player now. Not bad.” Shady Shin stepped out of his car, walking over to Bolin with a hunched back and his hands in his pockets.

“Uh...thanks?”

Coughing deep in his throat and chucking out a bit of spit, Shin turned to Bolin with a slack jaw. “So listen, I got an offer for ya: Lightning Bolt Zolt is lookin’ to hire some extra muscle.”

“Uh, I don’t know, Shin. Mako told me to stay away from the Triple Threats.” Bolin faltered, pulling Pabu closer to him.

“Pff, your brother ain’t the boss of you.” Shin tilted his head to the side with a sly grin. “It’s just a little security work. Nothin’ crooked.” Bolin gasped in awe at a wad of cash that now looked up at him from his cup. Shin had tossed some money to Bolin from his pocket and smiled confidently as he kneeled down to Bolin with an outstretched hand. “You game?” Bolin tapped his fingers repeatedly against his cup, various options presenting themselves to him, but there was only one that mattered: at least just this once Mako wouldn’t have to do it on his own. So, he accepted Shady Shin’s outstretched hand and slid gently into the open passenger-side door that had been offered to him.

Coming up the stairs into an attic, Mako wiped his forehead with a sigh. Being trapped in a room full of lightning generation wasn’t fun and made him so warm that he felt like not even artic waters could cool him. But, it needed to be done for his brother so he was going to pay whatever price was necessary.

“Bo, I’m back and I picked up your favorite dumplings!” Mako waved the bag he was carrying, a quiet nag in the back of his mind telling him how unusual it was that Bolin wasn’t already on his way down here considering that the surprisingly warm and spicy smell of the dumplings was normally enough to get his attention. Reaching into the bag to grab a dumpling, Mako sagged down onto their couch with an exhausted sigh. “I found some work down at the power plant. Made some decent money. Bolin? You here, bro?” Mako looked around his apartment with confused glances, his eyes landing on the view of Air Temple Island from the window across from him.

With an amused smile, Mako figured Bolin had developed quite the liking to the Avatar. “Huh, I bet the little  _ lovebird _ is making a house call.”

\---------------

“Good. Light on your feet!” Jinora praised. Korra was currently weaving her way through the spinning panels of the newly refurbished airbending tool, Ikki and Jinora directing gusts of wind to make them spin for her. Korra turns out on the other die, not being touched by the panels once, with her hands on her knees in order to catch her breath. The two girls smile at her success, opening their mouths to congratulate her again before their eyes catch a figure moving behind her. Leaning a bit to their left, they catch a glimpse of Mako approaching Korra, Jinora’s face spreading into a wide smirk.

“Ooh,  _ he’s cute _ . Korra, is that the handsome firebender boy that drives you  _ crazy _ ?” Jinora teased Korra with a sing-song voice. Korra shot her head up at them, glancing back even faster just to see Mako actually walking up to them.

Ikki giggled profusely at Korra’s wide-eyes. “Does he drive you crazy in a bad way, or does he drive you crazy like you  _ like _ him?” Korra glares at them with embarrassment, catapulting them into the air by raising the earth underneath them just as Mako pulled up to her. Jinora and Ikki quietly laugh at her as they softly land with their airbending, Korra clearing her throat with red ears as she turned to face Mako.

“Oh. Hey...Mako.” Korra coughed awkwardly in the middle of her sentence, her attempt to play it cool failing miserably. Luckily for her, Mako didn’t notice.

“You seen Bolin?”

“Nice to see you, too. And no, I haven’t seen him since practice. Think something’s wrong?” Korra crossed her arms with a worried expression.

Shaking his head, Mako looked to the side at an oddly tall tree for an island. At least, in his opinion. “I don’t know. Bolin has a knack for getting into stupid situations.” He paused, looking at Korra with an unsure expression for a few moments then turning away. “Well, see you later.” Korra furrowed her brows at his abrupt changes, briefly glancing down before raising her hand as she called after Mako.

“Wait, I could, uh...help you look for him,” Korra suggested.

“Nah, I got it.”

“Hey,  _ cool guy _ , let me help you.” Korra grabbed his arm with a bright smile, her eyes lighting up as she got an idea. “We can take Naga!”

“Who’s Naga?” Mako looked down at Korra, his breath hitching as he noticed her hand still touching him. 

Proudly pointing to herself, Korra unconsciously kept her hand on Mako’s arm. “One of my best friends.  _ And _ a great tracker.”

Riding on top of Naga through the streets of Republic City underneath the hazy glow of the street lights gave Mako a quick moment to really think about what Korra had said. “One of your best friends is...a polar bear-dog. Somehow, that makes perfect sense.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, city boy,” Korra hummed happily as her eyes scanned around what she had learned was Central City Station. Sliding off of Naga with Mako, Korra catches what seems like a side-eye and dissatisfied grunt from her animal companion. Turning with her nose stuck in the air, Naga went off to sniff the base of the statue of Fire Lord Zuko while Korra gaped at her sass.

“Naga, what’s with the-”

“Well this is his usual hangout,” Mako interrupted. Wincing, he turned back to Korra for a split second. “Sorry, didn’t mean to interrupt.”

“No, no, you’re good,” Korra waved him off, suspiciously watching Naga as she moved to join Mako in asking around for Bolin. 

“You guys seen my brother around here today?” Mako asked hopefully.

“Perhaps. My memory’s a little…foggy. Maybe you can help clear it up.” One of the kids that Mako had walked up to had answered him, his hand now outstretched in a suggestive manner.

Scratching his wrist with a thin smile, Mako lifted his hand to dig around in his back pocket for a yuan bill. “You’re good, Skoochy. Humph, a real pro.” Korra looked upon their interaction with a downturned look, not expecting this on their hunt for Bolin.

“Yeah, I seen him.”

“When?”

“About noon.”

“What was he doing?” Mako’s arms were now crossed, his foot wanting to tap repeatedly at the reluctance of Skoochy to be helpful in any way.

“He...he was performing. Some kind of monkey, rat circus thing. And then…” He rubbed his fingers together with an obnoxious grin Mako groaning so dramatically as he took out another yuan bill that people started looking at them weirdly.

“And then what? Why did he leave?”

Taking the bill with a firm grasp, Skoochy leaned in closer, the back of his hand against the side of his mouth. “Shady Shin showed up and flashed some serious cash. Bo took off with him in his hot rod. The Triple Threats? The Red Monsoons? The Agni Kais? All the triads are muscling up for something real big. Now that’s all you’re getting outta me!” Skoochy, ignoring Mako’s devastatingly worried face because he simply didn’t care, turned and ran off with his cash, his friends running after him.

“What’s he talking about?” Korra questioned, standing in front of Mako and finding herself becoming increasingly worried at his worry.

“Sounds like there’s a turf war brewing and Bolin’s about to get caught right in the middle of it.”

The two hopped back onto Naga, riding with her past several trolleys as they followed directions that Korra felt like Mako knew a little  _ too _ well.

“So where are we headed?” Korra had adopted a pragmatic outlook for this trip  considering her lack of knowledge on what was going on, and she pulled on Naga’s reins as the polar bear-dog ran towards a bridge ahead of them. 

“The Triple Threat Triad’s headquarters. Hopefully Bolin’s there and nothing’s gone down yet.”

“The Triple Threat Triad? I beat up some of those yahoos when I got into town. Why would Bolin get tangled up with-” Korra got cut off as Naga lurched forward, the faint gleam of the red of a fire ferret making her dash through the streets and take a sharp right turn.

“Whoa, Naga!” Korra pulled tightly on her reins to try and halt her, Naga not being fazed at all as she turned a corner around a building and approached a fire ferret that had climbed up a street light.

“Wait, that’s Pabu!” Mako pointed out, raising his index finger.

“No, Naga! Pabu’s a friend, not a snack.” Naga started panting, sticking her tongue out of her mouth as Pabu scurried down the pole of the street light to touch their noses together. He then jumped on her head and ran down her back, making his way to Mako’s shoulder where he comfortably seated himself.

After briefly nudging Pabu with a smile, Mako returned his attention as to what a Bolin-less Pabu meant. “We gotta hurry.” Standing outside the Triple Threat headquarters under the foggy sky made everything seem ominous as they approached the door with attentive caution. “Something’s not right. There’s usually people posted out front. We better be smart about this.” Mako slinked around in the shadows, peering slowly over the edge of the window in the entrance before signaling for Korra to follow his lead. Seeing that they were going to find out about their presence eventually, Korra kicked the double doors off of their hinges. Mako shook his head at the loud commotion she caused, following her silently into an empty room with hands primed for action.

“Bolin? You in here?” The furniture around the room was broken, and as they looked around they got more questions than answers. A truck’s engine roared from outside, the two benders quickly tuning to each other then running to the door on the other side of the room. They crash through the door, finding themselves back outside just as a truck and five motorcycles begin to drive off. The back door of the truck was still wide open, Mako and Korra getting a look at Bolin and Shady Shin tied and gagged in the back before a masked figure leaned over the top of the truck to shut the doors. Running after the strangers, Mako yelled, “Bolin!”

Another two masked figures tossed a couple of smoke grenades behind them, a thick and heavy green smoke flooding Korra and Mako’s vision as they speed off on their motorcycles. Coughing repeatedly from the dense smoke, they covered their mouths and Korra called out for her animal friend. “Naga, come!” Running again in the directions that they last saw the motorcycles go off in, Mako and Korra both grab onto Naga as she raced by and hungrily taking in breaths as they emerge from the smoke-filled alley. Mako sent a fire blast at the motorcyclists, their swerves leaving them unprepared for when Korra cracked the earth as she raised her arms. Landing safely after being catapulted into the air by one of Korra’s earth bending ramp, one of the motorcyclists signaled to another to fall back and ride right next to Naga. Throwing something at Naga’s heels, the polar bear-dog’s feet were tied together by a rope, and she crashed into the ground, Mako and Korra being sent flying into the ground as well.

Getting up onto her knees, Korra looks to see Mako slide to a halt on his back with long winces of pain. The two motorcyclists swiftly jumped off of their bikes in rapid twists, landing opposite of Mako and Korra and prepping their stances. One of the riders made her way up to Korra, running at her with no hesitation to which Korra ignited her fist as she stood up. She threw a large fire blast at her, the woman agilely jumped over the stream of heat and ran back at Korra with straightened hands. Aiming for the chi paths at Korra’s neck, her arm was pushed aside by Korra’s left-hand which gave her another opening for a fire blast. The woman ducked under Korra’s attack, locking their arms and dodging another fire punch by leaning back. Korra was knocked to the side due to their interwoven limbs and used this to spin around with a fire kick. Moving to the left to evade her leg, the woman wraps her own foot around Korra’s as the Avatar goes in for another high fire kick at the chi blocker’s head. The woman then delivered four punches to Korra’s side and uncurled their legs, backing away as Korra staggered with a grunt and wide eyes at her now numb right side.

Madly charging at the woman with her left hand ablaze despite not being able to feel half of her, Korra aims blast after blast that the woman nimbly dodges. Mako was having similar struggles as his right arm was immobilized, but he didn’t have time to think about it as he swung a wide fire punch at his oncoming opponent. The other chi blocker ducked under this and twisted himself behind Mako’s back, hitting the firebender with several punches to his unguarded left side. Korra is dealt the same blow and with simultaneous two-foot kicks to the chest, the pair was flung back with heavy thuds and rough grunts. Tugging at her restraints, Naga growled at their attacker rushing quickly towards them as she broke free. The chi blockers stop their approach to Mako and Korra, dropping their twirled weapons to their sides and making a break for their motorcycles, Amidst the barks behind them, the two jump up and hurl more smoke grenades behind them, heading off on their motorcycles out of the thick green smog. Pabu followed Naga’s lead and squeaked repeatedly at the retreating people, deciding as they sped off to crawl up Mako’s leg and onto his shoulder as him and Korra slowly pushed themselves up off of the ground.

“Ugh, I can’t bend.  _ I can’t bend _ !” Korra panicked, punching desperately before her. Her other arm draped over Naga’s head, the polar bear-dog nudged her moving arm and licked it with what one would suppose is comfort.

“Calm down, it’ll wear off. Those guys were chi blockers. They’re Amon’s henchmen.” Mako pulled his right glove tighter around his hand, his face taught and stern yet still calm.

“Amon? That anti-bending guy with a mask?”

“Yeah, he’s the leader of the Equalists,” Mako explained, petting Pabu softly. He started walking off a bit, his steps turning into pacing as he steadily drifted from calm to unbelievably stressed.

“What do they want with the Triple Threats?” Korra asked, her mind becoming dizzy as she followed Mako’s movements. Closing her eyes for a moment, she pulled Naga closer to her and choked back some bile. Maybe that wasn’t the best thing to do after going numb.

“Whatever it is can’t be good. Urgh, can’t  _ believe  _ Bolin got himself into this mess!” He rubbed his forehead harshly, the skin turning a bright red as Korra silently pleaded for him to stop pacing. Muttering to himself, Mako added, “And it’s probably because of me too.”

Not hearing the last thing he said, Korra finally found her bearings and was able to stand up by herself and not have to fight the urge to topple over. Placing a hand on the shoulder that Pabu was not perched on, Korra reassured, “Mako, we are going to save your brother. I promise you that.”

“Thanks, Korra. And are you okay? You seemed a little off just a second ago. You’ve never been chi blocked before, have you?” Mako’s tone softened as Korra waved him off repeatedly, making her way slowly back onto Naga.

“Pssh, no I’m fine now, we can just ignore me needing to hurl every five seconds. Yeah, let’s talk about you. You know, you apparently having been chi blocked before. What’s up with that? Hmm?” Korra deflected, her eyelids fluttering for a split second as she got situated. Mako chuckled under his breath, easing his way onto Naga much faster than Korra did.

“Okay, I’ll never bring it up again, but you’ll have to remind me to tell you about all the times I’ve been taken down by chi blockers. It’s one too many for me personally, but from what I know about you, I think you and Bolin will get a kick out of the stories.”

Korra nudged Mako behind her with a sarcastic smile. “Wow, you have me figured out already, city boy.” 

\---------------

“We’ve been out all night, and no sign of him.” Naga stopped, yawning as Korra rubbed the spot underneath her ears. Mako rubs his eyes, his neck very warm and vibrating from a passed out Pabu and his soft snores. 

“We’ve gotta keep looking, but where?” They shut their eyes in disappointment and exhaustion, weighing both when they would finally get Bolin back and when were going to sleep.

Suddenly springing up and forcing her eyes open, Korra determinedly turned to Mako. “I have an idea!” Hoisting up Naga’s reigns, they take off and end up in Republic City Park, Naga setting herself up next to a fountain to lap at the water. Pabu awoke at the stop that they made, moving down to Naga’s head to take a drink of water as well. Mako and Korra sat by the fountain, leaning against it as they took a much-needed rest.

“The first day I got into town, I ran into an Equalist protester over there.” She pointed across from them, her eyes glinting despite her sleepiness at the thought of that stupid, obnoxious little man’s face.

Partially opening his eyes, Mako turned to Korra while stifling a yawn. “You think they’ll know where Bolin is?”

“I don’t know, but it’s our only lead right now.” Naga, finished with her refreshing drink, wedged her way behind them, curling up onto the ground with a satisfied snort. Mako pressed his back into Naga, whispering soft praise to her for her extremely soft fur as he folded his arms and closed his eyes again. Korra brought her knees to her chest, looking around at the empty park with an uncomfortable look as she wrestled with whether she should say what was on her mind.

Naturally, she said what was on her mind. “So...why  _ is _ Bolin running around with the Triple Threat Triad anyway?” She picked at the laces on her boots, looking at Mako expectantly.

“Well, we...we used to do some work for them back in the day.,” Mako said as he shuffled a bit, uncomfortable about the question. Korra didn’t quite catch his discomfort but instead focused on the evasive sounding tone he had.

“What? Are you some kind of criminal?”

“No! You don’t know what you’re talking about!” Mako protested defensively. Korra continued to stare at him with unconvinced eyes leading Mako to groan in annoyance. He leaned back onto Naga, huffing, “I just ran numbers for them and stuff. We were orphans out on the street so I did what I had to do to survive and protect my little brother.”

“Oh, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” Korra paused, realizing that explaining herself wasn’t important right now. “It must have been really hard. Can I ask what happened to your parents?”

“They were mugged by a firebender. He cut them down right in front of me. I was eight.” He pulled the red scarf that had been loosely hanging on his shoulders tighter, bringing it over his mouth and pressing it lightly against his lips. Just enough for him to inhale a faint scent on the fabric and remember where it came from.

“Mako…”

“Bolin’s the only family I have left. If anything happened to him, I don’t know what I’d do.” He swiped his thumbs underneath his eyes, heaving a sigh as he re-relaxed himself against Naga. His right hand fell to the ground and began picking at the stalks of grass that tickled his palm. Korra made herself comfortable against Naga, too, and dropped her hand down to give Mako’s a soft squeeze.

“You didn’t have to tell me that, but I’m glad you felt that you were able to. We’ll find him and he’ll be safe and sound.”

“Thank you, Korra. I-I’m sure he will be,” Mako faltered. He tried his best to be optimistic, giving Korra a kind smile before shutting his eyes against the bright pale light of the moon.

The loud blare of a voice through a megaphone awoke Korra, the girl knowing exactly what stupid little man that the voice belonged to. Opening her eyes with sharp brows, Korra moved to sit up, her body going still as she felt the weight of Mako’s head pushing down on hers. Mako now awake at Korra’s movements turns to look down at what was the matter and locked eyes with Korra. Staring directly into each other’s eyes for a few beats, they scramble away in embarrassment, Korra even letting out a screech at their proximity, all the while the guy with the megaphone continued to ramble away. 

“Equality now! Equality now! We want equality now!”

“I-I...er...eheh, humm, hmmehem.” Korra began spewing out a bunch of random and incoherent sounds, rounding out her sentence (well, you couldn’t even call it that, but let’s be generous) with an awkward grin, Mako just staring blankly at her.

“Nonbenders of Republic City…”

Coughing in order to try and move the situation away from whatever was happening with them, Korra pointed at the megaphone guy, her face falling into a scowl. “That’s him.”

“Amon calls you to action! Take back your city! It’s time for the…” Gasping as he sees Korra stalking towards him, the protester gripped his megaphone tighter while a civilian next to him developed weary eyes. Despite Korra’s unamused expression, the protester stood his ground. “It’s you again! You cannot silence me, Avatar!” Korra swatted away his megaphone, the shattered pieces that now decorated the ground making the protester gulp.

“Shut your yapper and listen up. My friend got kidnapped by some chi blockers. Where’d they take him?” Korra demanded.

“I have no idea what you are talking about.” As you can imagine, his arms were tightly crossed and his nose was up in the air. Classic uncooperative behavior.

“Oh, I think you do,” Korra said threateningly. She lifted her leg, slamming it down with a kick that sent the earth underneath the protester and the civilian man next to him flying. The two landed, just as the table that the protester was on top of did, leaflets raining down over them and the rest of the gathered people in the park. The protester started grumbling to himself as he stretched his arms after his untimely fall, picking up leaflets with the help of those around him. Mako felt one drop on his head, the sharp corner poking him and making him scrunch up in pain. 

Grabbing the paper, he looked at it while rubbing his head. “Witness the Revelation tonight, nine o’clock. What’s this ‘Revelation?’” Mako turned to the protester as he stood up and straightened his jacket, giving a few ‘thank you’s here and there as the other protesters gave him their collected leaflets.

“Nothing that concerns the likes of you two!” he jabbed over his shoulder.  Korra stepped forward, grabbing the back of the man’s jacket and lifting him off of the ground.

“You better believe it concerns us. Spill it.” Mako admired her directness, commenting in his mind that putting the man in the air twice wouldn’t have been one of his first thoughts.

Frightened, the protester began quickly speaking. “No one knows what the Revelation is! And I have no idea what happened to your friend. But if he’s a bender, then my bet is he’s getting what’s coming to him.”

“Where’s it happening?” Mako asked, folding up the leaflet and stuffing it in his pocket. His attention, however, is averted as a whistle sounds at them, a policeman sprinting towards them with his whistle in constant use.

“Hey! What’s going on over there?”

“The Avatar’s silencing us. Help!” the protester yelped. It’s also important to note that he yelped once again as Korra tossed him to the side.

“Let’s scram,” Korra suggested. They vaulted onto Naga, Mako scooping up a handful of leaflets just in case, and they took off, the policeman still screaming after them in between loud whistles.


	6. Episode 3: The Revelation Part 2

The rattle of heavy metal cars over boiled rails bounced around the walls of the hollow area underneath an arched bridge. Mako and Korra stared down at a bunch of scattered leaflets on the floor below them, the crisp cream of a map of Republic City straining their eyes as they looked up for a moment. 

“Why didn’t the Equalists put a location on these?” Korra asked, puzzled as she rubbed her temples vigorously from using her brain so much in such a short amount of time. 

She turned the leaflet every which way, Mako throwing his head back in annoyance. “ _Probably_ because they don’t want just anyone waltzing in on their big “Revelation,” whatever that is,” he mocked with a grumble. Korra let out a strained chuckle at his comment and threw down the leaflet, running her hands roughly through her hair, her muscles tensing at the movements. Grabbing his chine, he pensively said, “I bet the information is hidden on here somehow. Look at the backs. There’s four different images.” He bent over and flipped some leaflets, showing off the various images while holding his scarf back as it kept swaying off of his neck and in front of him.

“Sooo...it’s a puzzle?” Korra broke out an adorable little half-smile that Mako perked up at once he saw it. Korra loved puzzles, for whatever reason, and she relaxed a bit knowing that this was something that she could reasonably figure out. Theoretically, anyway. She’s not really that known for being _good_ at the puzzles she loves.

“Yeah, of a map!” He rushed back to his feet, leaflets in hand as he walked over to the map near Korra’s head. He moved the different images over the map, one leaflet with a dim red marking on it’s back lining up perfectly with a building on the Republic City map. “Bingo! That must be the meeting place where it’s going down.” He flicked the red spot on the leaflet, and then the matching building on the map, turning to his left to match Korra’s content smile at his work.

“I would have said exactly that if you hadn’t stolen my thunder,” she explained nonchalantly as she gave Mako a few pats on his back. She began walking out from under the bridge, placing her thumb and index fingers in her mouth before calling for Naga.

“Mhm, yeah. I’m _so_ sure that you would have done that.” Mako rolled his eyes and pulled himself onto Naga, settling in his seat behind Korra who leaned over to give Naga a rub while shaking her head.

“Thanks for the confidence, Mako.”

A dense fog clouded their vision as they stared at what the map said was a factory site. The dark night didn’t help as they eyed the last few groups of people filing into the building from the shadows of another building across the street.

“This is the place,” Mako whispered. He titled his head, sliding on a rounded hat that matched the grey coat he had slipped on earlier. He popped his collar, watching as Korra tightened her hat and matching grey coat before tugging off his scarf and wrapping it around the entirety of Korra’s face. “Your ponytail was showing.”

“And that warranted you trying to suffocate me with your- really nice smelling scarf. Ah, Mako is there some nice-smelling friend of yours that I have not met yet?” Korra cheekily grinned as she pulled the scarf down and adjusted it. Admittedly, she was going to be slightly upset for some reason if he said yes, but she was ready to embarrass the spirits out of him. He groaned as he pulled Korra out into the street letting go of her as they got in the line of sight of the building’s doorman.

“No. There isn’t. Can you please focus?”

“Okay, fine,” Korra hummed, grabbing hold of Mako’s arm in the process.

“What are you doing?” Mako asked as his nose twitched from some sudden burning.

In a hushed voice, Korra said, “We’ll attract less attention this way.” They stepped up to the factory, flashing fake smiles despite the doorman’s stern glare.

Crossing his arms, the doorman gruffed deeply, “This is a private event. No one gets in without an invitation.”

“Uh...invitation?” Korra wavered, sparing a quick glance at Mako’s stiffened state. The man looked down at the two suspiciously, his burly frame towering over their worried glances as he cocked an eyebrow.

Mako raked through his mind for a moment, realizing finally what they were missing. “You mean this?” He took the leaflet with the red blotch on its back out of his pocket, remembering how he had watched all the previous people who entered the factory do the same.

The doorman took the pamphlet and slid out of the way, a friendly smile now on his lips as he welcomed them in. “The Revelation is upon us, my brother and sister.” They gave him a curt nod, rushing into the meeting place as fast as they could without gaining attention. They marveled at the brightly lit stage in front of the large crowd, a singular podium centered on the platform.

“I knew a lot of people hated benders, but I’ve never seen so many in one place.” Korra murmured in agreement with him, pushing herself into Mako a bit as they moved through the thick crowd. “Keep your eyes out for Bolin.” Pushing through the crowd further, Korra and Mako whipped their heads up as the screech from a microphone ran over the room.

“Please welcome your hero. Your savior: Amon!” A hatch opened in the floor, light pouring from inside of it as a man raised up from the ground. Followed by a line of Equalist soldiers, they all entered the room under loud, approving cheers from the crowd. A spotlight turned on, illuminating the Equalist leader as he walked up to the podium before him as Korra eyed him, shocked as the mask adorning his face glinted in the vast lights.

“My quest for equality began many years ago. When I was a boy, my family and I lived in a small village. We weren’t rich, and we weren’t favored. We were at the mercy of bending, especially my father.” He began walking to the right, his hands pulled tightly behind his backed as he continued on. “One day, my father began confronting this bending, and when he did, it took my family from me and a part of me that I will never get back. I’ve forced myself to wear a mask ever since.” Faint murmurs wandered through the crowd as Mako and Korra exchanged a glance, Korra burying her face into Mako’s scarf as Amon spoke his next words over boos from the crowd. 

“As you know, the Avatar has recently arrived in Republic City. And if she were here, she would tell you that bending is what brings balance to the world. But, she is wrong. What balance brings suffering?” He shifted back to the middle of the stage, pointing into the audience as he made eye contact with a few people from the darkness clouding his eyes underneath his mask. “Bending has in one way or another caused _every_ war in _every_ era, but that is about to change.

Korra grit her teeth at his words about bending, her face slacking as he changed his tone as if he knew when to catch her off guard. “I know you have been wondering, ‘What _is_ this Revelation?’ Well, you are about to get your answer: Since the beginning of time, the spirits have acted as guardians of our world, and they have spoken to us. They have shown us what bending has done to this world and how the Avatar has failed us all. That is why it gave us a way to usher in a new era of balance. The _best_ era of balance. They have given us a power to use in order to make equality a reality for us all.

“The power to take a person’s bending away. _Permanently_.” The crowd gasped, Amon smirking behind his mask as he turned around. Korra’s eyes widened in horror as she looked around to see people visibly excited about Amon’s reveal.

“That’s impossible. There’s no way.” Korra turned to Mako, her voice getting smaller as her mind caved in on itself.

“This guy’s insane!” he whispered back, pulling Korra closer as they shifted off to the side of the room.

“Now, for a demonstration. Please welcome, Lightning Bolt Zolt. Leader of the Triple Threat Triad, and one of the most notorious criminals in Republic City.” Zolt was led onto the stage, bound heavily in brown ropes as he spat back at the crowd.

“Ah, boo yourself!” More hostages were led onto the stage, Equalists guards forcing them to their knees despite the taught binding all around their legs.

“There’s Bolin!” He was the last hostage that was led onto the stage, his face shimmering with sweat as he looked anxiously around the room with squinted eyes at the blinding lights pointed at him. Korra, noticing his nervous demeanor, moved to walk up to the stage and nab Bolin, but was pulled back by Mako who leaned over to whisper in her ear.

“We can’t fight them all. We need to be smart about this.” She shivered a bit, more so in annoyance at him being so calm than the fact that his breath was oddly colder than she figured a firebender’s would be.

“Then come up with a game plan, ‘Team Captain,’” Korra jeered through her bared teeth as she focused her seething gaze back on Amon.

“Zolt has amassed a fortune by extorting and abusing non-benders. But, his reign of terror is about to come to an end. Now, in the interest of fairness, I will give Zolt the chance to fight to keep his bending.” Another tall man, similar to the doorman from earlier in the night, took off the ropes holding back Zolt, his shaved head facing the crowd as he turned around to give Amon and Zolt room on the stage.

Zolt gave a short, arrogant laugh, before snickering, “You’re gonna regret doing that, pal.” Zolt instantly sent multiple fire streams in Amon’s direction, the latter moving easily around each blast as he gradually moved closer and closer. Zolt surged forward, becoming impatient at the fact that none of his hits were landing and generating a bright bolt of lightning, hence his clever nickname. Amon leaned forward, ducking underneath the blast and grabbing Zolt’s wrist in order to turn it away from him. The more lightning buzzed on Zolt’s hand, the bolts crashing into the stage and bouncing to the ceiling, making Amon twist his wrist further. Amon roughly grabbed Zolt’s neck with his free hand, deciding to continue to let Zolt wildly try and shoot lightning at him until he completed his move. He let go of Zolt’s wrist, pressing his thumb to the center of Zolt’s forehead in silence. Zolt’s face contorted into fear as his erratic zaps of lightning spluttered into large fire bursts and then stopped entirely. Amon let go of Zolt, the man collapsing to the ground with weak breaths as the crowd marveled at Zolt’s useless attempts to firebend at Amon.

“Wha...what did you do to me?”

“Your firebending is gone. Forever. The era of bending is _over_ . A new era of equality has _begun_!” Korra weaseled her way out of Mako’s grip to stare incredulously at the stage, her reaction not the popular one as the crowd around her chorused in mad roaring cheers as the Equalist guards brought up another bound bender.

“No! Ugh!” Shady Shin was kicked forward to face Amon, Bolin scrunching his face as he realized just how close he was to the scary masked man.

Urgently turning to Mako, she looked him dead in the eye and asked, “Any ideas yet?”

“I think so. See those machines? They’re powered by water and steam, I’ve seen them at this other factory I’ve been in recently. If you create some cover, I can grab Bolin without anyone seeing. Then we duck out of here.”

“You really just formulated this plan in the heat of urgency and in silence, props to you,” Korra congratulated. They both turned to go in different directions, Korra stepping back to tap Mako on the shoulder. Stretching out her hand, she smiled, “Good luck, Mako.”

Taking her hand, Mako replied, “You, too, Korra.” They split up, Mako shuffling further towards the stage with his head low so as to not grab Bolin’s attention and alert others to his presence from Bolin’s habit of unconsciously lighting up whenever he saw his brother. Korra, too, shuffled through the crowd, her movements leading her to one of the side exits. Pleased cheers from the crowd mellowed out into enormous chugs of machinery as she began running down a long hallway through the walls of the factory. Pulling on her bottom lip, her eyes landed on a big red wheel to her right. She placed her hands on the curves of the wheel, grunting as she turned it slowly around.

Seeing only a small breath of air leak out of the pipe at the top of the machine, Korra squeezed her hands and threw her head back, shaking the wheel furiously. “Ugh, it’s not enough.” She squatted down to turn a small red wheel that she had also noticed, another small air leak earning more groans from Korra.

“Hey, you!” Korra jerked up, freezing as she saw the doorman from in front of the factory take large strides towards her. His grand frame filled up the hallway, blocking any exit for Korra behind his muscles.

“Is there a problem, my brother?” Korra’s voice came out slightly higher pitched than normal, a half-smile growing on her face.

“What are you doing back here?”

“Uh, looking for the bathroom?” she questioned. _Spirits, why’d I make that come out like a question_. The doorman drowned, his hand moving to his back pocket to pull out a wrench and toss it between his fingers. He swung at her head, Korra pushing back in order to evade the rusted metal. She rolled past him, standing up and making the doorman turn around and aim an overhead swing. Korra slid down, the doorman hitting the pipes in her place while Korra scurried out from under him.

“Come on…” Mako muttered impatiently. He watched Bolin grow antsy through the tops of his eyelids, Shady Shin withering on the ground as the Equalist guards pulled the bender next to Bolin up to Amon’s feet by his collar, leaving Bolin left for last.

Korra continued to let the doorman destroy the pipes, slipping off Mako’s scarf to tie it around the doorman’s hand. She pulled him into a turn, flipping his body into the machine she was previously at. Three pipes then burst open, steam pouring out of them and filling the room as Korra looked down at her work with a satisfied grin.

“Thanks, this should be enough.” Running back into the crowd, Korra catches a glimpse of a frightened Bolin as he brought to face Amon. Korra shoved past people down the side of the crowd, speeding up as the Equalist guards began fumbling with his ropes and Bolin began whimpering softly.

“Uh, hello, Amon, sir. I think there’s been a _big_ misunderstanding.” Bolin attempted a goofy grin, his face falling as Amon silently stepped towards him. Korra stood near another exit, flowing her hands around as she waterbent the steam in the hallway behind her. With a powerful swipe of her hand, Korra set off an explosion, Bolin ducking to the ground with his hands over his head for cover. Loud screams emitted from the crowd as steam fell over the meeting room, Bolin peeking his eyes open to watch what was happening. Everything was engulfed in steam, Amon backing away and vanishing into the confusion as it was not the time to engage.

Bolin got to his feet, his face falling into a focused one until he backed up right into the grasp of an Equalist. He let out a shriek at not being able to see what had grabbed him in all the haze. Whipping around, he raised his hands to deck his attacker in the face before lowering his hands as he saw his brother fly out from the steam. Grabbing a hold of the Equalist, Mako throws him over his shoulder and off what he assumes is the edge of the stage. Mako rushed to Bolin, crushing him in a hug before pulling back to check all his exposed skin.

“Bolin, you all right?” He asked, worry encasing his eyes as he pulled Bolin to the side to avoid someone being flung at them.

Clasping his hands in relief, Bolin then grabbed Mako’s face and pinched his cheeks. “Yes! Mako! I love you!”

“I love you too, now let’s go.” Mako seized Bolin around his neck and dragged him off of the stage. Kicking open a door in front of them, the brothers watched several birds fly off from the loud noise as they heaved a few coughs. They ran over to a ladder, climbing down it a little faster as they heard the door above them slam open again. Looking up, they see the tall, bald Equalist guard that led out the prisoners stare down at them, his kali sticks slamming down on the ladder and sending electricity swirling down the metal poles towards the brothers. Mako and Bolin scream, landing on the rough stone ground with grunts. The man jumped off of the balcony they were just on, his kali sticks recharging as the brothers begin backing away. Releasing the charge at them, Mako and Bolin jump away from the attack, the firebending brother raising his fists before ramming a fire jet at the man. With a few fast hits from his kali sticks, Mako was floored and the broad man turned to Bolin.

Bolin flipped over, hurling a slab of earth behind him that the man twirled around. The man did this move again, charging at Bolin once the earthbender had faltered in his stance. To protect himself, Bolin conjured a large earth wall that did nothing to prevent the man from somersaulting over it. Several quick hits and sharp jabs later, Bolin fell to the ground under the kali sticks. Breathing heavily, Mako got onto his feet and ran towards Bolin’s earth wall, pushing himself off of an adjacent building in the man’s direction with a fire slice in hand. Mako kicked another fire slice once the man evaded his attack, breaking down Bolin’s wall in the process. The man sent Mako flying back with a blow to the stomach, the latter only having a few moments to recover before the man recharged his kali sticks and jabbed at Mako’s chest, shocking him into unconsciousness.

“You benders need to understand: there’s no place in the world for you anymore.” He was cut short as he was brutally thrust against the building from a pillar of rock, his head falling into the metal of the wall and slumping as his kali sticks were knocked out of his hands. Trying to stand up, he notices in his few moments of clear vision that the Avatar stood before him in a wide earthbending stance.

“I wouldn’t count us out just yet. Naga!” She whistled for her friend, Naga barking and running out from behind a building in order to jump down to where they were. Korra walked over to Mako, helping him to his feet as he waned from unconsciousness slowly. Equalist soldiers began filing into the alley from the balcony, Mako and Korra ascending onto Naga as Bolin sat up, his mind still very muddled and dazed. He screamed and moved his arms protectively as he saw Naga bounding towards him, the polar bear-dog sinking Bolin’s collar between her pearly teeth and dragging him off.

“Hah! Oh. Yah. Stop. I. Want. To be. On. Your back. Please!” he called, bouncing along with Naga’s strides. 

“The Avatar. That’s her!” the man that Korra had knocked out yelled, a thick finger pointing after them as he kneeled in the alleyway.

“Roger that, Lieutenant,” one of the Equalists said, a few others joining her as she ran after them.

Amon stood over them all, his hands casually folded behind his back as he addressed his soldiers. “Let her go. She’s the perfect messenger to tell the city of my power.” He turned swiftly, leaving the Equalist soldiers to stand down in confusion and help the lieutenant up to his feet.

Under a bright moon, Tenzin and two White Lotus sentries turn to see Korra, Mako, and Bolin all approaching the tower on Air Temple Island. Tenzin moved to meet her, his face visibly relaxing as he assessed her to see if anything was outwardly wrong.

“Thank goodness. I was just about to send out a search party. Are you alright?” He asked, placing his hands on her shoulders. Korra turned her face away from him and shook her head, Tenzin grabbing her arms to try and get her attention with a smaller voice. “Korra, what happened? Did you find your friend?”

“Yes, but...I was at an Equalist rally. I saw Amon.” she brought herself to look Tenzin in the eye, hoping that he would look much calmer than he did.

“W-what?”

“He can take people’s bending away, Tenzin. For good.” She got right to the point and bit her lip to stop it from quivering, the idea of what she just said dawning on her for the second time that night.

Briefly looking away at the White Lotus sentries next to him, he cracked his knuckles and faced Korra again. “That’s....that’s impossible. Only the Avatar has ever possessed that ability.”

“But I saw him do it.” Korra’s eyes downturned, begging to be believed as Tenzin gave her a comforting smile.

“I believe you. I don’t know how Amon has achieved this power, but this means that the revolution is more dangerous than ever. No bender is safe.” He walked away, everybody else in tow as they moved to inside the temple in order to bask in some calmness. 

Mako sat next to Bolin, a tight arm thrown around his brother’s shoulder as he whispered various things to him. “You really scared me, Bo. Never do that again? Ya hear me?”

“But I was only doing it to help,” Bolin confessed leaning into Mako’s hug.

“I know that, and I appreciate you trying to do so. But...just be careful, okay? I don’t want to lose you too.”

“I will, Mako.” Korra smiled at the warm encounter and silently walked up to the two. She slid Mako’s scarf off of her neck and wrapped it around their heads with a giggle.

“Now you know what it’s like to be suffocated with your nice-smelling scarf. And thanks for letting me wear it.” The brothers laughed, pulling down on the fabric to look at Korra with soft eyes. 

“Yeah, it's not that pleasant, but you’re welcome, Korra,” Mako beamed, giving Korra a long glance. Bolin spared his gaze between the two of them, trying to figure out what they were talking about.

“I know I laughed, but why are we discussing suffocation?” Bolin asked, his nose burning red as Korra turned to him with a bright smile.

“Oh, nothing. Mako just tried to suffocate me with his scarf earlier.”

“I did not!” he protested.

“Mako, I cannot believe you would even think about suffocating the Avatar!” Bolin gasped. Mako scoffed and leaned back against the wall, knowing that it was no use to try and win in this conversation.

“Is our Team Captain admitting defeat,” Korra teased, crossing her arms with a slight smirk.

“I am not admitting anything. I just am not trying with either of you.”

“I don’t know, Korra. That sounds like defeat to me,” Bolin grinned, sharing a smile with Korra as they tried to hold back their laughter.

“Oh whatever, you guys are so annoying.” Mako crossed his arms and closed his eyes, wanting to leave this conversation now that he had embarrassed himself.

“But you like us anyway,” Bolin sang, nudging his brother.

Despite his next words, the corners of Mako’s mouth upturned into a smile. “Not in the slightest.”

\---------------

Happy New Year's Eve everyone! Hope you're staying safe.

-JinxingGinny


	7. Episode 4: The Voice in the Night Part 1

Earth

Fire

Air

Water

Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world

**THIS JUST IN:**

_ Benders be on alert. After coming face to face with Amon, leader of the Equalists, Avatar Korra discovers a terrifying truth: this masked madman has the ability to take away a person’s bending permanently.  _ _ Benders of Republic City are counting on their young Avatar. But is she prepared to face such a frightening foe? _

Raspy snores escaped from Korra’s mouth, the fuzziness of her limbs preventing her from moving past the brink of sleep. Every creak and patter attacked her senses, sending her into a panic with every instantaneous jolt. Since the escapade to find Bolin, Korra hadn’t been as steady and collected as she would like herself to be. This left her weary, unfocused, and unfortunately tonight it left her wide awake. The window above her head darkened from a shadow before shattering, an Equalist soldier rolling into the room. Korra shot up in her bed, the crack of her door being busted down alerting her to two more Equalist soldiers storming in. She jumped out of bed, kicking a downward fire arc at the intruders who weaved around her and ran forward. Keeping them at bay with fire shots, she had to quickly throw her arm up to block an Equalist soldier who lept up into the air to kick her head. With two of the soldiers distracting her, the third somersaulted over the remnants of her fire blasts to the others, landing behind her and punching between the muscles in her back with rough swings. Korra’s eyes nearly popped out of her skull as she was kicked to her knees, a shout of pain crawling up her throat. Tired, Korra lifted her head a bit, her mind going blank with dread as she saw the familiar boots that she never wanted to see again.

Muffled words rolled off a tongue from above, Korra not even needing to look up to know that a mask is what was clouding their voice. “After I take your bending away, you will be nothing.” A hand reached out of the shadows for her, gripping tightly on her chin as they raised her to meet their eyes. Korra’s breath picked up, her mind straining as it tried to fight the work that the Equalist’s chi-blocking had done on her. Her eyes wobbled around as the masked man reached their hand out towards Korra’s face. They stepped forward completely, the unobstructed light of the moon from the window casting a stark glow on the harsh creases in their mask. All Korra could think of was one name as his thumb connected to her forehead.

A frightful scream left Korra’s lips as she bolted up, beads of sweat running down her face in line with her irregular breaths. Naga instantly perked up, licking her right hand with soft whines. As Korra moved to rub Naga’s head in thanks, the polar bear-dog moved over to rest her head in Korra’s lap.

“It’s...It’s all right, Naga. I just had a bad dream.” She stroked Naga’s ears silently for a moment, combing through the events of the night with a shudder. Maybe it was true, or maybe it was a lie she was telling herself to make her feel better, but Korra landed on the idea that the letter she was reading from Lemaya before she drifted off was the cause of her nightmare. Realizing that the letter was nowhere to be seen on her bed, she went into a slight panic as she rustled around for it. She found it right next to Naga on the floor, Korra giving her a kiss of thanks for keeping it safe. With a sigh she read through Lemaya’s words, her heart calming as she let the warm thoughts Lemaya poured into the letter wash over her. 

Korra had only gotten through the beginning of the letter before she passed out, the limited chi-blocking knowledge that Lemaya had being the first thing that she discussed. Lemaya had promised that as she learned more she would share it with her, but considering that she was currently on an extra training trip in the Fire Nation with the newest graduated Kyoshi Warriors, it would be a while before Korra had anything substantial to defend herself with. She finished the letter with a smile, happy that Lemaya knew not to save the bad stuff for last. Thinking with a soft giggle on all the fun things Lemaya was doing to keep herself busy, Korra rested her arms on top of Naga’s head, setting her face in the bend of her elbow as she gently stroked Naga’s ear.

\---------------

At Republic City’s center sat City Hall, a wide building that was the place where the United Republic Council currently was meeting. Past a group of disgruntled secretaries standing outside large doors with nowhere to sit, a vast room with a beautiful domed skylight unfolded itself around a ‘U’ shaped table below the sunlight. Around the table sat the council people for each nation all discussing the new developments in the situation with the Equalists, the newly appointed Southern Water Tribe’s councilman, Paho, trying his best to keep up with Northern Water Tribe councilman Tarrlok’s thoughts. Spirits, did he wish that both of his predecessors hadn’t retired.

“There is a madman running around our beloved city, threatening to tear it apart. We need to create a task force whose sole mission is to find Amon and bring him to justice,” Tarrlok explained, pressing a single finger onto the table with his last word.

“Absolutely not. A move that aggressive would only further divide benders and non-benders,” Tenzin countered.

The Fire Nation councilwoman, Lera, slowly pulled her hands off of the table, folding them carefully in her lap as she mapped out her next words. “Tarrlok, I’m inclined to agree with your proposal, but who would even head up such a task force?”

Standing up, Tarlok adjusted his sleeves and gave a curt bow. “It would be my honor and privilege to accept such a duty.”

“This is just another one of you ploys to gain more power, isn’t it?” Tenzin accused, pounding the table lightly. His eyebrows twitched as he stared Tarrlok down, the latter changing nothing about his demeanor despite the hostility.

“All I’m trying to do is help. Think back forty-two years ago. Republic City was threatened by another dangerous man, Yakone.” He looked directly at Tenzin, pointing right at the airbender with a smug smile. “Your father wasn’t afraid to deal with him head-on.”

“This...is a completely different situation.” Tenzin rose up angrily, pointing his own finger now at Tarrlok as the other council members glanced at each other, the Earth Kingdom councilwoman shaking her head. “And how dare you compare yourself to Avatar Aang!” he shouted.

“Can you two stop with the finger-pointing, please continue with your last train of dialogue,” she said dryly.

“Yes, Councilwoman Voko.” Tarrlok turned to her, giving a brief nod before dropping his face into a serious expression. “Amon is not going to stop with the bending triads. Eventually, he will come for all of us benders. Our friends, our families. Vote for this task force, and I will stop Amon before it’s too late. All in favor?” Tarrlok raised his hand, the Fire Nation councilwoman’s hand following. With a brief glance at each other, the Southern Water Tribe councilman and Earth Kingdom councilwoman also raised their hands, the vote coming to a close with Tenzin being outnumbered. Smiling mischievously, Tarrlok slammed a gavel down onto the table, ending the meeting as Tenzin glared at him. They began filing out of the meeting room, the other representatives' secretaries welcome to the end of their stiff boredom. 

“Here is your coat, ma’am,” one of the secretaries said. She opened a dark gold jacket for the Fire Nation councilwoman who eagerly wrapped herself in it. “And how was your meeting?’

“It was long, and thank you for my coat, Immara,” Lera said. The secretary smiled and bit her lip, a question that she wanted to ask hovering at the edge of her tongue. “Yes, what is it? You have that look on your face.” Lera was an older woman who had known Immara for quite a while, and when you’re old and spend time with people, you pick up on their little habits. Especially when they want something from you.

Immara took a look at the other secretaries who had gone to meet their representatives in the meeting hall and caught one's eye as they nodded at her. “Well, I was wondering why you are so upset about Amon? Until the pre-meeting briefing we received this morning we didn’t even know that he intended to steal bending, so what about him was harming Republic City?” The older woman froze, her lip quivering as her fingers tightened around the edge of her coat.

“What about him is harming Republic City?  _ Everything _ !”

“But if he and his followers have only been calling for equality between benders and non-benders all this time, why have you been discussing him in the council meetings like he’s a firelord from the Hundred Year War?” Immara’s eyes began to travel between the approaching people from inside the meeting hall to Lera’s face as her ears started burning.

“Because he is threatening bending!” The other council members took interest in this conversation as they passed Lera, their focus all sitting on Immara with curiosity.

“Well, yes, now we know he is. But before all that we knew was that the Equalists were calling attention to the issues dealing with bending in this city, and-”

“There are no issues dealing with bending in this city, but you are just a child so I wouldn’t expect you to understand the situation fully,” Lera interrupted. With a seething glance, she moved to walk away, her head upturned as Immara smiled at the sympathetic acknowledgments from the other secretaries as their representatives fled from the conversation so as to not inspire any conversations like that in their own secretaries.

“If you don’t mind me chiming in, her thoughts are very reasonable and well-founded ideas that are leagues beyond what some of my adult correspondents are capable of,” Tenzin added. Immara grinned at him, the Fire Nation councilwoman turning on her heel to look down on Tenzin. Tarrlok, who had made his way next to Lera, placed a hand on her shoulder in a soothing manner and scoffed at Tenzin’s obvious jab at him.

“Welcoming the chaos that Amon would have brought against benders at any point is no  _ reasonable _ idea,” he snarled, his anger tipping over.

“What chaos would come of acknowledging advantages? Hmm?” Tenzin asked with a proud look. Tarrlok rolled his eyes and gave Lera a glance.

Bowing to the three of them, he muttered, “Whatever you say, Tenzin. I’ll just take my leave.” He walked off Lera following him with a snap at Immara to hurry her up.

“Thank you Councilman Tenzin,” Immara breathed in relief. “It’s all just a crazy situation now isn’t it? It’s odd to think about what we could have done differently.”

“It is odd indeed, but we do not need to dwell on that for anything else than studying our options moving forward. You being young doesn’t discredit your ideas of the world.” He gave her a smile, it becoming broad as she mentioned something that he knew his father would be proud of.

“I know, after all, your father was a kid when he ended a war.”

Light and happy music cascaded out of a radio on Air Temple Island, Korra turning up the volume with rhythmic hums as she threw her arms into various airbending stances. Taking a deep breath and trying to center herself, Korra began to drown everything out until the music faded into muffled static.

Replacing the static, a deep voice sounded from the radio and Korra sharply looked to her left to make sure she heard it right. “Good evening, my fellow Equalists. This is your leader, Amon. As you have heard, the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to squash our revolution. But we cannot be stopped. Our numbers grow stronger by the day. You no longer have to live in fear.” Korra reached for the volume button on the radio, her breathing staggering as sweat dripped down the side of her face. She turned away and threw her hands to her head, the last words of Amon before the radio went to static clinging to her mind like vines as she ran off to talk to Tenzin. 

“The time has come for benders to experience fear.”

\---------------

Coming out of a factory with soot dusting his face and fingers, Mako threw one end of his scarf over his shoulder as he finished throwing it on. Looking up, he sees the trolley that he needs to catch being boarded, and he cursed under his breath before running across the street to catch it. Meanwhile, a moped drove down the street, Mako’s obliviousness in his moment of panic caused the rider of the moped to try their best to stop themselves before they hit him. The rider, however, still crashes into Mako, the firebender screaming as he tumbled over. The rider wheeled the moped over to Mako, parking it while he picked himself up into a sitting position. He stared downwardly as he watched the trolley bumble off, more curses lining his breath.

The rider ran towards Mako, their hands covering their mouth despite the fact that it was covered by a helmet. “Oh, no! I’m so sorry. I didn’t see you.”

“How could you  _ not _ see me? I mean, I guess I did run into the middle of the st-stre...” Mako trailed off as he glanced at the rider, his hand falling from its previous place of rubbing the back of his head as he watched the rider remove their helmet. As the helmet was pulled off, the rider’s black hair fell out of it in small waves. Placing the helmet on her hip, the rider took off her goggles and threw her hair from side to side to fix anything that the helmet may have messed up. “Uh, I-I...wow. I-” He coughed a few times, blushing profusely as the rider leaned down to him and clutched his arm.

“Are you okay? Did I hurt you? Ugh, I’m such an idiot.” She helped Mako to his feet, her green eyes glinting in worry as she steadied him.

“Don’t worry, I’m fine. My brother hits me harder than that every day in practice,” he said softly. He brushed himself off, the rider catching his eyes as he turned back to her with a sheepish grin. 

Drifting her eyes across his face she recognized his dark brown hair and gold eyes from somewhere and once she placed her finger on it embarrassment began eating at her. “Wait, I recognize you. You’re Mako, right? You play for the Fire Ferrets.”

Mako was taken aback by her knowing him, despite the fact that he had been noticed in public before. Messing with the edge of his scarf he said, “Yeah, that’s me. I’m Mako...and you already know that.”  _ Spirits, why did I say that _ . Asami brushed past his unnecessary introduction with a soft chuckle, deciding it's better to focus on one embarrassing thing at a time.

“I am  _ so _ embarrassed.” She facepalmed lightly and gave Mako an awkward smile as she outstretched her hand. “My name’s Asami, and let me make this up to you somehow. I have to be somewhere right now, but how about...I treat you to dinner? Yeah, tomorrow night, eight o’clock, Kwong’s Cuisine.” Asami gave a sturdy nod and then turned back to her moped, Mako raising his hand as he took a moment to mull over what she had just said.

“Uh, Kwong’s? I don’t have any clothes nice enough for a place that classy.” He looked down, his fingers running over his nose that he could tell was a deep red based on how warm it was.

“I’ll take that. All you need to do is show up.” Asami took her goggles and slid them over her helmet, looking up at Mako with a wide grin as she placed the helmet back on her head. “So...it’s a date?”

“Uh, yeah, I guess so. I’ll see you tomorrow night.” Mako answered, stuffing his hands into his pockets.

“Great. Goodbye, Mako.” Asami drove off, taking a brief glance behind her before she rounded a corner. Mako watched her ride away, grinning broadly he decided to not look at the empty space for the trolley and just began his walk back home, not wanting the sadness of having missed the easiest way home to bring down a happy moment for him.  _ Spirits, I can’t wait to tell Bolin about this _ .

As sunset rolled into Republic City, Tenzin’s family and Korra sat around the table for dinner, bowing their heads as Tenzin started a prayer. “We are grateful for this delicious food, for happiness, for compassion, and-”

“I’m not interrupting, am I?” Tarrlok stood in the doorway to the eating area, a short bow taking over his form.

Exhausted, Tenzin slowly stood up and turned to face the councilman. “Tarrlok, this is my home. We’re about to eat dinner. I-”

“Good, because I am absolutely famished. Airbenders never turn away a hungry guest, am I right?” He smirked as Tenzin narrowed his eyes.

“I suppose,” he conceded, taking his seat next to his wife. Pema scowled at him, but all he could return was a helpless look as he shrugged.

Walking over to Korra, Tarrlok stood next to her and bowed. “Ah, you must be the famous Avatar Korra. It is truly an hour. I am Councilman Tarrlok, representative from the Northern Water Tribe.”

“Nice to meet you.” She stood up and bowed as well, both of them kneeling to the ground as they finished introductions. Ikki, being the social butterfly-bird that she is, leaned over the table and stared curiously at Tarrlok.

“Why do you have three ponytails?” She sniffed the air and shuddered before going back to her seat. “And how come you smell like cheap perfume? You’re weird.”

“Well aren’t you... _ precocious _ .” Ikki’s curiosity turned to a glare as Tarrlok shifted his attention off of her and to Korra. “So, I’ve been reading all about your adventures in the paper. Infiltrating Amon’s rally, now that took some real initiative.”

“Oh, thanks. I think you’re the first authority figure in the city who was initially happy I’m here.”

“Well, Republic City is much better off now that  _ you’ve _ arrived.”

“Enough with the flattery, Tarrlok. What do you want from Korra?” Tenzin’s voice raised protectively as he watched Tarrlok figure out how to get to Korra.

“Patience, Tenzin. I’m getting to that. Anyways, as you may have heard, I am assembling a task force that will strike at the heart of the revolution, and I want you to join me.” He explained, waving off Tenzin’s complaint.

“Really?” Korra asked, surprise encasing her voice as she shifted around on her legs.

“What?!” Tenzin exclaimed, leaning forward. Pema watched the conversation wearily, pushing Meelo back to his knees as he sat up to copy his father’s movements.

“I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. And that  _ someone _ is you.” He gestured to Korra, an expectant look resting on his face. 

“Join your task force? I can’t.” She took a sip of her drink as both Tenzin and Tarrlok jumped back, shocked at her words. Meelo, still copying his father, flung himself back a little too far and fell to the ground with a thud, Jinora who was sitting next to him beating her mother to helping her brother up.

“I must admit, I’m rather surprised. I thought you’d jump at the chance to help me lead the charge against Amon.” He continued to try and work her, wanting to get her to change her mind on his task force by any means.

“Me, too,” Tenzin whispered.

“I came to Republic City to finish my Avatar training with Tenzin. Right now, I just need to focus on that,” she concluded, setting her drink down softly.

“Which is why this opportunity is perfect. You would get on the job experience while performing your Avatar duty for the city,” he reasoned, his hands flailing in wide gestures.

Annoyed, Tenzin protested his pushing. “Korra gave you her answer. It is time for you to go.”

Standing up to leave, Tarrlok cleared his throat with the shake of his head and blue robes. “Very well. But, I’m not giving up on you just yet. You’ll be hearing from me soon. It has been a pleasure, Avatar Korra.” He bowed in farewell and took steps to the door, scowling as he heard someone stand up behind him.

“Bye-bye, ponytail man!” Ikki cheered. He grunted in distaste as he walked out, Ikki pouting at his rudeness as she dropped back to the floor. Tenzin rubbed her shoulders comfortingly and placed a kiss onto her forehead before turning back to his family.

“Well, let’s get on with our dinner, shall we?”

\---------------

On the note of dinner, and despite the fact that he had a day to calm his nerves, Mako stood in front of Kwong’s Cuisine in awe of the beautifully lit restaurant as he clutched his scarf and checked his sleeves. Sighing at his ragged appearance compared to the restaurant, he walked in and was startled by a server immediately coming to greet him.

“Ah, welcome to Kwong’s Cuisine, Master Mako.” The server bowed, Mako returning the gesture as the other man began walking off.

“Uh, ‘Master?’” Mako followed, being taken to a back room where the server picked up a box and brought it to Mako’s attention. From the box, he unfolded a white collared shirt and looked to Mako while wiggling the shirt a tad. Mako gasped and muttered a quiet ‘sorry’ as he slipped off his coat, letting the server place the shirt onto him and button it up. Mako followed this movement by pulling down his pants and taking off his gloves and scarf which he sat on a nearby table. The server then placed onto Mako a pair of straight black pants, and once Mako kicked off of his shoes, the server tied up some shiny black ones onto his feet. He styled back Mako’s hair and handed him a black, formal jacket with a satisfied grin at his good work. The server led Mako over to a mirror, and Mako examined the close with a pleased smile, turning to grab his scarf in order to complete the look. As he wrapped it around his neck, the server glanced at it and started to move to pull it back off, Mako catching his wrist to prevent him from doing so.

“The scarf stays.”

“As you wish, sir,” he said, bowing. “This way please.” He held his arm to the side and led Mako into the restaurant area, leaving him at the table where Asami was seated. She looked up excitedly as he joined her, standing up to usher him into the seat next to her.

“I love what you’ve done with the suit. You look great.” Her eyes danced across his form, landing on the red scarf with interest. 

“Thank you. You look great as well,” he complimented, Asam’s elegant red dress catching his eye. 

Giggling, she waved the server over so they could begin their meals. “Thanks, Mako. And we accidentally matched, how funny is that?” Mako chuckled and shook his head, turning to grab a menu that was offered to him. 

A little while later, as a few empty plates littered the table, the two took a sip of their drinks as Asami remembered something that she was going to mention. “I am such a big pro-bending fan. I caught all of your matches this season.”

“All of them? Wow. Honestly, I wish there were a few you hadn’t seen,” he noted as he took another sip of his drink.

Asami waved him off. “Oh, don’t be ridiculous, you’re amazing. I can’t wait to see you play in the tournament!” she bubbled.

“Yeah, well, ah, maybe next year,” he said awkwardly as she shifted around under Asami’s confused gaze.

“What do you mean? You made it in.” Her brows scrunched as Mako took a deep breath and stretched his hands out on the table.

“It just isn’t in the cards for us right now,” he sighed. Asami placed her hand on top of Mako’s and gave it a light shake, gaining his attention as his nose burned. 

“Tell me. What’s the problem.”

Looking into her worried green eyes, Mako threw his head back and let out what had been plaguing him for the past few days. “We...don’t have the cash to ante up for the championship pot so it looks like we’re out of the running.”

“I’m sorry to hear that, that’s not fair.” She squeezed his hand, silently catching his gaze as she chewed her lip in thought before the server interrupted.

“Pardon me, Ms. Sato. Your main course. The server lifted up the dome lids of two silver plates, smoke billowing over the freshly cooked food. 

“Ms. Sato? You wouldn’t happen to be related to Hiroshi Sato, creator of the Satomobile?”

“Yeah. He’s my dad.” Asami gave a kind smile to the server who bowed and left. She reached over and brought the plates closer to them, the smoke heating her wrists.

“Get out of town!” Mako gasped, his entire demeanor changing from the heavy subject of before.

Asami picked up her utensils, turning them down as she waited for mako to join her in eating. “I’m serious. You want to meet him?”

“Meet the most successful captain of industry in all of Republic City? Yeah, I’ll take you up on that,” he sputtered, picking up his utensils like her.

\---------------

Singing a bright tune, Bolin skipped down the path, the many trees scattered around the island each catching his eye individually. Pabu chittered as he ran across Bolin’s shoulders, looking at all the trees just like Bolin.

“Hello, fellow teammate!” Bolin chirped, causing Korra to jump as he appeared behind her. Korra grinned as Naga nudged her, rubbing her polar bear-dog’s chest lovingly.

“Hey, Bolin. How’s it going?” Korra leaned her head against Naga’s and looked up at Bolin, uncurling her legs from the criss-cross form they were in on the stone path.

“Good, actually. We missed you at practice this week. He sneezed for a moment, Pabu’s tail having caused it by tickling his nose. Korra fell into a fit of laughter and placed a hand on her stomach to help stop its aching. 

“Yeah, sorry about that,” she heaved, her breath hoarse and still riddled with laughter. 

“Nah, that’s all right. We’re probably out of the tournament anyway, unless some money miraculously drops out of the sky by tomorrow. Anyways, the reason I came by was to give you this.” Korra tilted her head, her eyes noticing for the first time that Bolin hadn’t moved his hands from behind his back even when he sneezed. He unfolded his hands and revealed a vanilla cupcake and a red rose in each hand respectively, his hands waving around as Pabu climbed down his arms and tried to sniff everything. “Ta-da! I didn’t know what type of cupcake you liked so I just got the plain one.”

“Wow, thanks, and vanilla’s perfectly fine. Besides, what’s this for?” Korra asked, her mouth partially filled by the cupcake which she had taken a bite out of.

Rubbing his chin, Bolin stared off in thought as he mused, “Uh, oh I can’t remember now...Oh yeah, now I remember. You saved me from Amon!”

“Oh, that? It was no big deal.” Korra waved it off, an abashed look on her face as she downed the remainder of the cupcake in one bite.

“No big deal? Are you serious? I was totally freaking out when he was coming at me with his creepy mask all ‘I will take away your bending forever.’” He moved his hands in front of him like a zombie, trying to comically replicate Amon’s attack while Korra eyed him with a worried expression. “I mean that is...scary stuff; I still can’t sleep well.”

“Yeah, I know-”

“Delivery for Avatar Korra,” someone interrupted. They carried over a large basket of items, bright flowers surrounding everything. “Tarrlok sends his compliments and urges you to reconsider his offer.” They placed the basket next to Korra and folded their hands behind them. 

“Tell him I haven’t changed my mind,” she said decisively. The delivery person nodded solemnly, bowing before taking off.

“Who’s this Tarrlok guy? Is he bothering you? Huh, ‘cause I could have a word with him.” Bolin smashed his fist against the palm of his other hand as Korra bent the rose he had given her across her ear.

Grinning, she managed to get the rose still despite its few thorns. “Heh, no it’s not like that. He’s just some old guy who works with Tenzin on the council.”

“Oh, good. Good. That sounds better. I like that better.” Korra laughed, Bolin joining in as Korra offered for him to sit next to her and pet Naga.

As Bolin fawned over Naga’s cuteness with various coos and giggles, Mako was being given a grand tour of one of the factories where Satomoblies were made. Each in-progress Satomobile caught his eye individually, the many assembly lines in the building grinding and whirring in the background as he felt Asami’s hands leave his arm. Looking to see where she went, he saw her go to stand by her father and urge him to do something with a little shove.

“So, what do you think of my little operation here?” Hiroshi asked, throwing his hands into a wide gesture but making sure to be mindful of where his daughter stood.

“It’s very impressive, Mr. Sato,” Mako marveled.

“Please, call me Hiroshi. And, I understand you’re dirt poor,” Hiroshi said bluntly.

Mako blinked a couple of times, taken very much aback by his forwardness. “Uh, well...” He looked over to Asami who grimaced at her father’s directness and gave Mako a look, trying her best to tell him to just trust her dad.

“Young man, it is nothing to be ashamed of. I, too, came from humble beginnings. Why, when I was your age, I was a mere shoe-shiner, and all I had to my name was an idea: the Satomobile. Now, I was fortunate enough to meet someone who believed in me and my work ethic. He gave me the money I needed to get my idea off the ground, and I built the entire Future Industries empire from that one selfless loan.”

“Dad, stop bragging. Just tell Mako the good news,” Asami giggled while shaking his arm. Hiroshi chuckled and turned back to Mako, a broad smile donning his face.

“What good news?”

“Well, my daughter passionately told me all about your hard-earned success in the Pro-bending Arena and about your team’s current financial stumbling block. Now I’d hate to see you lose your chance at winning the championship just because you’re short a few yuans. That’s why I’m going to sponsor the Fire Ferrets in the tournament. Though I would take credit for my part, all this goes to my wonderful daughter who’s your version of the someone who believed in me.”

“Are you serious?” Mako asked, baffled. He couldn’t wrap his head around the lucky miracle that had hit him in the street the other day, and he moved closer to the two with a huge smile.

“He’s serious. My dad’s going to cover your ante for the championship pot, and stop boasting about me to people like he said he would years ago.” Asami mumbled the last bit to her dad, Mako not hearing it only because his mind was completely doused in glee.

“Tha-that  _ is _ good news!” 

“There’s just one catch. You all have to wear the Future Industries logo on your uniforms,” Hiroshi explained.

“Oh, I’ll tattoo it on my chest if you want, sir. Thank you both so much. I promise the Fire Ferrets will make the most of this opportunity.” He quickly moved over to Hiroshi and Asami, shaking their hands rapidly as the excitement to tell Bolin and Korra about this bounced around in his brain.


	8. Episode 4: The Voice in the Night Part 2

Air Acolytes anxiously watched Ikki and Meelo as they roughly handled the buttons on the luxurious Satomobile that sat neatly at the top of the hill path that led straight to the port that it came in on. Pema had stepped away for a moment, leaving them with her most rowdy children, and considering what happened the last time they were in charge of the kids, they were worried. Understandably so, too, a large part of the rooms on the west side of the Air Temple still had yet to be completely re-built. 

“Out of the way Daddy, we’re driving here!” Ikki grinned. Tenzin’s eyes drifted across the flashy car and to the large red bow on its hood and shook his head with a deep sigh. “Beeeeeeeep beebeebeeeeeep!”

“Beep-beep!” Meelo copied his sister’s sounds as they both jerked the wheel around. The Air Acolytes instantly reached out, their faces in deep grimaces as the kids continued to have their fun with the car.

Passing by the acolytes, Tenzin gave them a sympathetic look and muttered, “Thank you, but there is no need to worry. They can run the car off the hillside if they wish.” He solemnly nodded at them, the acolytes recoiling back into calmer positions as their faces visibly relaxed. Tenzin continued his trek further into the island, coming upon Korra who was practicing airbending stances on a round platform with a yin-yang symbol decorating it.

“Hey, Tenzin,” Korra smiled, her face not looking away from the stances she was working through.

“Hello, Korra. I see Tarrlok’s gifts are getting more and more extravagant.”

“Yeah, that guy doesn’t know how to take ‘no’ for an answer,” Korra sighed, blinking back thoughts as she tried her hardest to stay focused on her hands as she weaved them around her body.

“Korra, are you...doing alright?” Tenzin asked, making his way down the stairs that fell towards the platform. He rolled his shoulders, watching as Korra followed through with her stances incredibly well except for the slight waver in her foot’s balance as he spoke to her.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” Korra said. She paused her training for a moment to catch her breath and quiet anything that had come up when Tenzin asked her that question.

Taking a seat on the stairs, he pointed at the spot next to him and sent Korra a warm smile. “Why don’t you take a break?” Per his suggestion, Korra walked towards Tenzin, taking a much-needed seat next to him as she stared out over the bay in front of her. “I am glad you turned down Tarrlok, but I just want to make sure your decision was for the right reason.” Tenzin turned to face Korra, a serious expression lining the depths of his face as Korra struggled to look back at him. She was mulling over a good answer to give him, the immediate ones brimming on the edge of her tongue being ones that she didn’t want to tell anyone. Or more accurately, ones that she didn’t want to tell anyone  _ here _ . It was odd being in a place where people you were closest to aren’t readily available to you.

“I’m just really focused on my airbending right now, is all.”

“ _ Right _ ...that is what you said. You know, Korra, it is okay to be scared. Nearly the whole city is frightened by what has been going on. The important thing is to talk about our fears because if we do not, they can throw us out of balance.” Tenzin’s brows drooped as Korra looked away from him, her dejected face not noticeable to him, but somehow he knew it was there. She folded her arms across her legs and buried her head into them, looking out of the corner of her eye at Tenzin as he stood up and began walking away.

“I’m always here for you if you want to talk.”

Later, Korra found herself pretending to sit idly by on a balcony railing as she read her mother’s words over and over. She tuned out Ikki and Jinora who were laughing wildly in between their moves in their game of Pai Sho that they were playing on the ground-flower underneath her. The letter faintly smelled of burning Arctic willow, the familiar feeling of a warm fire fueled by the willow’s twigs while playful screams danced around it.

_ Dear Korra, _

_ Oh, my beautiful girl, how are you? Lemaya has told me a bit about your letters to her, but not as much as I’d like. Although it is nice of her to be mindful of your privacy, as a mother I worry too much for that. But nevermind me, I’m more concerned for you. You have always been so strong and have been very stubborn when it comes to talking about things. I remember that it took me a while to assure you that your father and I would always be open to hearing whatever you had to say. I have, once before, convinced you to be more open with others, and that advice turned out quite well, don’t you agree? I think so, and I am going to give myself this one considering that she knew to get me to write to you, and at your favorite time of day at that. We’re making your favorite tonight, and I was wondering why Lemaya was rubbing those willow branches on the paper, but being so close to it now I can smell why. We have some of the fondest memories before this fire, don’t we? Like that time when you almost knocked your father into it when you accidentally used earthbending in the house. We laughed about that one for days, even when you felt so guilty that you did every chore that your adorable little self could possibly manage. _

_ We are always thinking about you and want you to do the best that you can, no matter what anyone else thinks. You will be able to get through this and deal with whatever threat you’re up against because you have great people around you to help. Though you might not always remember it every moment of every day, don’t forget for too long that it’s okay to let others in. It’s hard, believe me. It took me three years of being friends with your father until I was ready to disclose personal things to him. So take your time and allow yourself to trust others. Once you do, I bet you’ll be better off than you are now when you feel alone. _

_ I haven’t mentioned it yet, but your father is trying to be sneaky and read this over my shoulder. I would imagine that he is trying to make sure that I don’t say anything embarrassing about him, but as I’m writing this Lemaya has distracted him by asking about his chief duties so I have a moment to spare. He’s been raving about you more and more recently, especially with the letters we receive from Tenzin about your progress. Everyone thinks it's quite amusing, and I haven’t yet found a way to make him tone it down, so in the meantime, I’ve convinced him to leave the gushing for Katara so as to not overwhelm other people with it. Though, I’m curious as to how he’ll act when you return. He’ll deny all of this, no doubt, but you better not let him forget it. _

_ I miss you so very much. And your father does too. Lemaya, obviously, and Katara has asked me to send her best _

_ We love you, Korra, and we are extremely proud of you. _

_ Until we talk again, _

_ Mom _

Korra took a deep breath, letting her mother’s soothing words wash over her. She didn’t realize just how much she would miss everything when she left, but the little things like this made it so much better. Korra chuckled a bit at the memory of her trying her hardest to make up for nearly burning her father, the thought leading to more memories as she recalled just how much her father liked to tell everyone he met stories about his little girl.

Her thoughts were interrupted as another page from Councilman Tarrlok showed up, or what she presumed was another page from the way they cautiously inched their way to her. “Avatar Korra, I have something for you.” Korra was over Tarrlok’s incessant gifts at this point and had resorted to just knocking away anyone that he sent to her. Which is what she did to the poor page as she used her earthbending to turn him around and send him flying with a kick to the back once she jumped down from the balcony, her letter left on its edge for later purposes.

“It doesn’t matter how many gifts Tarrlok sends, I am  _ not _ joining his task force,” Korra gruffed. Ikki and Jinora took a quick glance up at the noise Korra and the page’s conversation was making, Ikki taking this as a perfect opportunity to switch around a few pieces to swing the odds in her favor to thwart Jinora’s winning streak.

“It’s not a gift, it’s an invitation,” he huffed, the trek back up to the path Korra hurled him down taking his breath.

“To what?” Korra asked, surprised. Upon seeing the page not answer and continue to huff in front of her, she forcefully grabbed the papers that he had been carrying (and holding onto quite tightly based on the intense folds in them, though that most likely is because Korra did throw him into the air) and started reading them.

“Tarrlok...is..throwing...a gala...in your honor.” The page stood up straight, heaving a large exhale before continuing on in a more stable voice. “All of Republic City’s movers and shakers will be there. The councilman humbly requests your attendance.” The page bowed lightly and bounded off before Korra could say anything else about the invitation, not wanting to risk her using bending on him again. Korra turned with furrowed brows to the sisters’ game where Ikki sat in horror as Jinora landed a finishing move.

“How is that possible, I literally moved the pieces so you wouldn’t win again!” Ikki whined.

“I know. You moved them poorly,” Jinora said, monotoned. Ikki pouted, leaning back against the wall that was behind her as she thought for a moment. 

“Whatever, I’m done playing.” She shot up and skipped over to Korra, her mood brightening as her nosy tendencies kicked into high-gear as she saw the letter that Korra had. “Whatcha got there, Korra?” 

“An invitation.”

“To what?” Ikki pestered.

“I’ll tell you if you go get my letter from the edge of the balcony right there.” Korra pointed above them, and Ikki happily spun for a second, twirling her way up to the balcony with her airbending and landing softly on the ground with a proud smile.

“Here you go, Korra!” she beamed. Ikki figured that if she wanted to know what the invitation was for then she shouldn’t look through Korra’s things in front of her and instead folded the letter up neatly and handed it to her.

“Wow, for once you didn’t look into other people’s things,” Jinora complimented sarcastically.

Not picking up on her mocking comment, Ikki agreed, “I know, I’m such a trustworthy person, which is why Korra should tell me what the invitation is for.”

“It’s for a gala, and we’re all invited,” Korra explained with a frown, her eyes still glancing over the invitation. She moved forward to go talk to Tenzin, leaving the girls behind as they grew giddy at the prospect of attending.

\---------------

Arriving at City Hall, they all look up to see two huge banners with Korra on them lining the entrance to the building. Their elegant clothing matches everyone else's in the room as the fervor of the music drew them in. Jinora, Ikki, and Meelo immediately ran off to go explore, Tenzin and Pema having no energy this late to spend the night chasing them around. After noticing Korra walk in, the other guests at the party start clapping, welcoming her presence at the event. Korra waves awkwardly at them, her shoulder getting a comforting squeeze from Pema before she wandered off to begin socializing with people.

Korra looked around at the party, completely stunned as Tenzin did the same motions at her but with less enthusiasm. “I can’t believe that this is all for me.”

“I am not sure what Tarrlok is plotting, but keep your guard up. It is not like him to throw a party just for the fun of it,” Tenzin warned, his eyes narrowing as Tarrlok approached them with wide and grand gestures. 

“So glad you could make it, Avatar Korra,” Tarrlok said. He turned to address Tenzin, his face visibly falling at the sight of him. “And I guess you, too, Tenzin. Anyways, if you’d excuse us, the city awaits its hero.” He stepped back, placing a guiding hand in front of Korra in order to lead her off further into the crowd. Tenzin watched skeptically as they disappeared, choosing for the moment to focus on something else than the annoyance that was Tarrlok. This something else, however, happened to be his son messing around with the furniture at the gala in an obscene way.

“Meelo! No, that is not a toilet! Oh, dear.” He walked off to grab his son, his eyes covered with his hand in order to prevent him from catching the stares of the concerned people around him.

Tarrlok continued to steer Korra between groups of people, finally happening upon one of the people he wanted to introduce Korra to. “Korra, it’s my pleasure to introduce Republic City’s most famous industrialist, Hiroshi Sato!”

“Nice to meet you,” Korra greeted with a large smile. Hiroshi bowed, Korra shifting slightly from side to side at the gesture.

“We’re all expecting great things from you,” Hiroshi confirmed. Korra looked down for a few seconds, wishing that she hadn’t heard one of the few phrases that she had been wanting to avoid.

“Right, greatness.”

“Hey, Korra!” Mako called. Korra’s head flew up at the sound of a voice that she wasn’t expecting to hear that night. Nevertheless, she gave him a warm smile and Bolin a small wave as they approached, her eyes taking notice of Mako’s arm being held by another person. Her face fell a bit, confusion gripping her thoughts as she distinctly remembered Mako saying that there wasn’t anybody like that that she didn’t know about.

Gesturing to Asami, Hiroshi introduced her to Korra. “This is my daughter, Asami.”

“It’s lovely to meet you. Mako’s told me so much about you,” she explained with a bright smile, eager to meet more of Mako’s friends. 

“Really? Because he hasn’t mentioned you at all. How did you two meet?” Korra internally winced at how unnecessarily harsh her words sounded and catching Mako’s worried glance at her tone, she felt herself overthink what he must be thinking of her right now. Asami brushed off Korra’s seeming agitation with her and decided to merely respond with a smile, hoping that it would sort itself out eventually. She opened her mouth to respond, but Bolin interrupted, Asami laughing quietly as she could tell that Bolin’s excitement to tell Korra all the latest news with Mako had bubbled over.

“Asami crashed into him on her moped,” Bolin informed with giddiness bouncing in between his words. Korra was startled by his presence, not noticing him lean over to her as she was so wrapped up in her thoughts. Bolin found Mako’s meeting with Asami to be absolutely hilarious when Mako told him about it, and though he was the younger brother, he intended to do the teasing this time. _ What an idiot my brother is _ , Bolin thought as he grabbed a cookie off of a platter that a server offered him.

“What? Are you okay?” Korra asked, concerned at the rough nature of that interaction.

“Oh, I’m fine. More than fine, actually. Mister Sato agreed to sponsor our team which means we’re back in the tournament!” Mako gushed, shaking Asami with his excited movements to which she responded with light giggles at his silliness.

“Hehe, isn’t that great?” Bolin added, nudging Korra in the side with a broad grin.

“Yeah, terrific,” she responded in an attempted enthusiastic tone. While she was excited about the tournament, at the moment it was just another thing added to the pile of things she needed to sort out in her brain.

Tarrlok spun Korra out of her thoughts, quite literally, as he turned her to face the police chief as she walked by their conversation. “Chief Beifong, I believe you and Avatar Korra have already met.”

Tarrlok looks uncomfortably between the two as Korra and Lin glare at each other for the entirety of their interaction. “Just because the city’s throwing you this big to-do, don’t think you’re something special. You’ve done absolutely nothing to deserve this,” Lin chastised. She promptly turned and walked away, her form disappearing into the crowd as Bolin pulled a face at Lin’s demeanor.

“I see she’s still as tender as ever,” Bolin murmured as he finished the last bite of his cookie. Tarrlok had whisked Korra away again for something or another, Korra’s head getting a bit dizzy with all the twists and turns she was being forced to make. Her departure, then, left Asami, Mako, and Bolin alone as Hiroshi politely excused himself to go schmooze with some other business people in the building.

“I know, and isn’t there a saying that people get nicer with age?” Asami joked, the unfortunate memory of sitting for hours in the waiting hall of the police station surfacing above the ocean of her thoughts.

“Ha! I’ve heard the exact opposite. I guess my version is right in this case,” Bolin added with a smirk. He and Asami broke out into simultaneous laughs, Mako stifling his own with a nervous expression as he noticed the police chief looking straight at them from further into the room. Surely she couldn’t hear their conversation from there. 

_ Can seismic sense let you hear conversations?  _ Mako’s thoughts worried about her intense stares for a moment before he cleared his throat and addressed something else that had crossed his mind.

“Wait, why have you come close to the chief of police?” Mako questioned.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Asami countered with raised brows.

“Are you some sort of criminal?” Mako narrowed his eyes, albeit playfully. Or what he assumed was playfully, anyway. The stoic expression on Asami’s face did nothing to quell his worry that his intention didn’t quite come across.

“Aren’t we all?” she smiled.

“Yes. Yes, we are.” Bolin answered this time, his mind buzzing with pride for his ability to one-up his brother in this conversation. If anyone was wondering, it is 187 for Mako and 53 for Bolin. Granted, it’s not very close and also odd that he is keeping score, but at least Bolin’s number is now even at 54 times he’s one-upped his brother

“Uh, no. No, we are not. Bolin, why would you say that?” Mako was very confused at the moment and as his brother stepped up to Asami’s side and mirrored her blank expression his mind just decided to stop working. “It’s too late for this and I’m never bringing it up again. Korra’s speaking to the press so let’s just leave this part of the conversation here.” He walked off towards the steps where Tarrlok had brung Korra, Asami and Bolin silently chuckling behind him. They gave each other quiet nudges and whispers as they joined him near the press, both of them linking their arms with his and leaning their heads on his shoulder.

“Nothing personal, big bro,” Bolin assured with a pat on Mako’s chest.

“What he said,” Asami agreed, doing the same gesture as Bolin.

“I don’t know. How can one trust criminals?” Mako turned his head and gave both Bolin and Asami a sharp look each, the three erupting into laughs at their own words.

“Okay, Mr. Perfect Innocent Angel, we see your point.”

“Bolin, I-”

“Shhh.” Asami hushed them both with a single finger to her red lips, the brothers shutting up instantly as they followed her gaze to a couple of reporters in front of them who were unamused with their talking.

“Sorry,” they all mouthed. 

On the other side of the press, Korra stood in the middle of the staircase, her expression not wavering from the downcast one it had fallen into after Chief Beifong’s words. “If you’d be so kind, they just have a couple of questions,” Tarrlok said, pushing Korra towards the press.

“But-” She blinked hastily at the camera flashes that shined in her face once she was shoved further down the staircase, the loud voice of reporters clogging her ears.

“Avatar Korra, you witnessed Amon take away people’s bending firsthand. How serious a threat does he pose to the innocent citizens of Republic City?”

Clearing her throat, Korra answered, “I think he...presents a real problem.” She sounded mildly confused while giving her answers, the reporters jumping on this to continue to bombard her with questions as Tarrlok smiled insidiously behind her as he gave a wink to the reporter, signaling him to keep pushing just like he had been told to.

“Then why have you refused to join Tarrlok’s task force? As the Avatar, shouldn’t you be going  _ after _ Amon?”

“Well, I-”

“Why are you backing away from this fight?” another reporter interrupted.

“What? No! I’ve never backed away from anything in my life!” Korra exclaimed, offended at his accusation.

A third reporter squeezed their way to the front and added, “You promised to serve this city, aren’t you going back on that promise now?”

Another one. “Do you think pro-bending is more important than fighting the revolution?’

And one more. “How do you think Avatar Aang would have handled this?

“Are you afraid of Amon?” There it is.

Korra blinked repeatedly, her words faltering as she let loose on the building anger and annoyance she was festering. “I-I am  _ not _ afraid of anybody! If the city needs me, the-then I’ll join Tarrlok’s task force and help fight Amon!” Korra did a double-take on her words, her mind slowly falling into the realization of what just happened. Tarrlok quickly took his opportunity and threw a tight arm around Korra’s shoulder with a charismatic smile.

“There’s your headline, folks!” He boasted. Tenzin looked down, dismayed at the fact that he didn’t think of this approach from Tarrlok which by proxy left Korra unprepared for it. Other guests began clapping with confused looks as the press flew into cheers and camera flashes, Mako and Bolin looking at each other, their faces also lined with confusion at Korra’s declaration and subsequent sad expression as she walked off from the press’ eye. Asami at first looked upon the spectacle with a grin, but noticing how worried the brothers looked, she gave them a jolting shake.

“What’s wrong?” As the brothers pulled her off to the side to voice their worries, Tarrlok continued on with his performance and capitalizing on all the great publicity it would bring him.

\---------------

On another night, Korra sat in City Hall, twiddling her thumbs with a frown as she listened to Tarrlok give instructions for their mission. “My fellow task force deputies, tonight we will execute a raid on an underground chi blocker training camp located in the Dragon Flats borough. According to my sources, there is a cellar underneath this bookstore.” He pointed to a general point on the blueprint of a bookstore in order to help the others visualize what he was saying. “This is where Equalists train chi blocking in secret.” 

The task force approached the bookstore in crouched positions on the back of a water tank delivery truck. As the truck stopped at the side of the building, the task force jumped out over the open ledge of the truck and slid against the wall. Korra leaned down, peering through a grate opening at the bottom of the wall where she saw several people training with chi blocking techniques. Noticing a large portrait of Amon looking down over the room, Korra gasped and fluttered her eyes closed for a minute at her rising heart rate, her face filling with determination as she focused her mind on the task at hand. She stood up and looked behind her for Tarrlok’s signal, the councilman then proceeding to nod and outstretch his hand for a number of coded gestures. The mixtures of fists, palms, and fingers in his message to the task force were received, and after one of the task force members unwinded the top of the water tank that they had brought with him, the other waterbenders on the team began grabbing their own bit of water.

On Tarrlok’s signal, the waterbenders flooded part of the room, instantly freezing it so as to trap some of the chi blocker trainees inside. The task force’s earthbenders broke through the room’s wall, the other chi blockers and trainees in the room jumping back as the earthbenders threw bricks towards them, one of the chi blockers even getting slammed into a wall by a block of earth. Tarrlok and Korra followed the earthbenders into the room, Tarrlok using his waterbending to push someone against the wall and freeze their head to it while Korra froze two grenades that a chi blocker attempted to release on them. With her eyes, Korra followed the last two people as they escaped through a back door and scrunched her fists.

“I’m going after those two.” The door had closed behind the retreating pair, Korra kicking it down with ease before she sped up in her run down the corridor after the door. She tripped over a wire that they had set up, crashing to the ground where a chi locker leapt out of space in the ceiling and attempted to grab her. Korra quickly got to her feet and kicked up a large rock from underneath the chi blacker, hitting them in the chest. From the momentum of her strike, she fell back but as the other chi blocker attempted to come at her from behind, Tarrlok stepped in and blasted a stream of water at them, freezing the last chi blocker to the wall.

“Nice timing. Thanks, Tarrlok,” Korra breathed, rising to her feet as she dusted off her knees.

“We make a good team, Avatar.”

“Yeah, we do.” She crossed her arms at his smug face and gave him a demeaning look, said look not leaving even as they were encircled by reporters as they walked out of the bookstore. Members of the task force stood over several captured chi blockers as cameras flashed brightly at them, other cameras getting glimpses of Tarrlok as he ushered a chi blocker into the back of a police truck that had arrived earlier with the help of some other task force members at his side. After locking the guy into the back of the truck, Tarrlok turned to the reporters with a gregarious smile, the task force members stood behind him, and Korra completely over everything as the press took the cover photo for the newspaper’s next issue.

This issue on the task force’s “Latest Brilliant Victory Over Equalist Agitators” also happened to be one that Mako was reading. As they waited for Korra during a pro-bending practice. And considering that he figured that this was only one “victory” of many to come, Mako didn’t have high hopes for her joining them.

“No Korra for practice again?” Bolin questioned, his shoulders slumped and his voice discouraging as he narrowly missed Toza with a couple of earth disks.

“Doesn’t look like it,” Mako replied with a grim expression. The brothers sighed, Mako pushing himself out of his seat to try and liven up his brother’s mood a bit as Bolin unenthusiastically launched two mounds of earth at the wall. 

Mako’s sentiments about the task force's success were right, and naturally, Tarrlok was squeezing the life out of it. He was hosting yet another press conference, Korra preparing herself to turn her anger with Tarrlok and other things (herself included, but she’s not ready to unpack that just yet) towards Amon.

“Avatar Korra has bravely answered the call to action. With the two of us leading the charge, Republic City has nothing to fear from Amon and the Equalists.”

A reporter perked up at Tarrlok’s statement, eagerly wagging their microphone in front of them to gain attention. “Question for the Avatar! Amon remains at large. Why have you failed to locate him?”

Tarrlok took a step back, happily letting Korra take charge. Or happily doing so until she stole the spotlight of his task force, that is. “You want to know why? Because Amon is hiding in the shadows like a coward,” Korra scoffed as she grabbed the microphone she was speaking into. “Amon, I challenge you to a duel! No task force, no chi blockers, just the two of us tonight at midnight on Avatar Aang Memorial Island. Let’s cut to the chase and settle this thing.  _ If _ you brave enough to face me, that is.” She put the microphone down and walked off of the stage that Tarrlok had set up, the reporters buzzing with questions at her departure. In her absence Tarrlok tried his best to smooth things over, assuring that he knew exactly what the Avatar was doing and that everything would be fine. Hopefully.

For others, the night went along normally. Before the time arrived for Korra to face off with Amon, Mako and Asami were chilling in the park. On a date. In a carriage. As normal people do when you have the money for a bear-horse-drawn carriage.

“I know it sounds weird to say this, but I’m really glad I hit you with my moped,” Asami laughed. She turned away from her look outside the carriage window to Mako with a wide smile, the firebender’s nose growing warm with a blush.

“Uh, me too,” Mako chuckled, nervously toying with the edge of his scarf as he saw Asami staring at him from the corner of his eye.

Noticing him messing with his scarf, Asami remembered one of the things that she was going to say to him. “I forgot to ask: why didn’t you accept the new silk scarf I bought for you last week? Did you not like it?” Her face creased in concern as Mako stayed silent for a few moments, her hand reaching out to gently stroke his.

“No, it was really nice,” he said after a while. “But this scarf was my father’s. And it’s all I have left of him. I just feel like...like it keeps me safe.”

“I’m so sorry that happened to you, and I completely understand. I lost my mother when I was very young, and I can’t count how many times I’ve gone through her stuff and latched onto old things of hers,” Asami confided. Mako placed his other hand on top of hers so that his hands were sandwiching hers and gave a sorrowful smile.

“This might be pushing it a bit, but is that why you’ve met with Chief Beifong before?”

Nodding slowly, Asami completed the stack of their hands with her other one. “Yeah, and I’ll go out on a limb and say it’s the same for you.”

“Yep,” Mako sighed. Asami cuddled into Mako’s side, both of their eyes brimming with tears. She removed her left hand from their hand pile and placed it on his chest and began drawing circles with her fingers.

“I feel so safe with you. Thanks for that.”

Mako removed his right hand from the pile and held her hand against his chest. “Thank you for the same.”

Now on a Republic City dock, Korra worked away on a small boat as she began untying its tether to the dock. Tenzin flew down to Korra on his glider, anxiousness written all over his face like it had been ever since he heard the live radio report of Tarrlok’s press conference.

“Korra, this is madness,” Tenzin said sternly.

“Don’t try to stop me, and don’t follow me. I have to face Amon alone,” Korra asserted, stepping into the boat and taking a seat near the middle of it.

“This is all your doing!” Tenzin turned to Tarrlok angrily, pointing a strict finger in the councilman’s face.

“I tried to talk her out of it, too, but she’s made up her mind.” Though he would never let anyone else know it, Tarrlok was freaking out on the inside. This was not part of his plan. 

Tenzin raised his hands to his mouth and took a deep breath, watching Korra as she used her waterbending to guide the boat out from the docks and to Avatar Aang Memorial Island. “We’ll be watching the island closely. If anything goes wrong, I have a fleet of police airships ready to swoop down,” Tarrlok informed.

Once she reached the island, Korra secured the boat and made her way further inland. She gets startled for a moment as a clock in the city strokes midnight, the sound making her jump into a battle stance out of precaution. Taking a breath, Korra clears her mind and sits down as she watches the lights in the skyline finally begin to dim for the day.

“Guess you’re a no-show, Amon. Who’s scared now?” she yawned. Korra cracked her neck before standing up and walking away, her arms stretching until she is sent to the ground by something wrapping around her feet. Whatever was thrown at her feet was attached to a rope as she was dragged into the base of the statue, her face stuck against the ground. As soon as she reached the center of the room beneath the stature, she found herself surrounded by a circle of chi-blockers. Korra swiftly spun and bent fire around herself in the hopes that it would stop them from attacking her. Sadly it did not, and her hands were entangled with ropes first, then after her attempts at kicking some earth and fire around with her unbound legs, the chi blockers hit her in the back with several punches.

After being forced to sit on her knees by a couple of chi blockers behind her, Korra looked up and watched Amon as he entered the room. “I received your invitation, young Avatar.” Korra tries her best to back away from him as he outstretched his hand out, her face turning away from him as her eyes sealed shut. Amon grabbed her chin, forcing her to look at him in surprise at his action as he stared at her blankly from behind his mask.

“Our showdown, while inevitable, is premature. Although it would be the simplest thing for me to take away your bending right now, I won’t. You’d only become a martyr. Benders of every nation would rally behind your untimely demise. But I assure you, I have a plan. And I’m saving you for last. Then you’ll get your duel, and I  _ will _ destroy you.” Korra’s face full of fear faded as Amon jabbed her on the shoulder, knocking her out. For a second, Korra sees flashes of some adult people, their faces looking familiar to her, but  _ feeling _ familiar to another part inside of her. She recognized at the last second before she regained consciousness that one person in the images was wearing the yellow and orange of an airbender’s tunic, and as she saw one running toward her, she weakly called out to it.

“Aang?”

“Korra! Korra, are you all right? What happened? Was Amon here?” Tenzin fell to his knees and sat Korra up, grabbing her by the shoulders as he checked her for more injuries.

“Yeah, he ambushed me,” she hoarsely said.

“Did he...did he take your bending away?” Tenzin asked.

Korra shook her head and created a flame in the palm of her hand to satiate Tenzin’s worries. “No, I’m okay.”

“Ah, thank goodness,” Tenzin said, relieved. Finally having a real moment to think back on her mother’s letter, Korra burst into tears, embracing Tenzin and clutching onto his robes tightly as she cried onto his chest.

“I was so terrified, I felt so helpless,” she confessed, rubbing her eyes as she continued to cry.

“It’s all right, the nightmare is over,” Tenzin assured, gently rubbing her back.

Korra pulled away from Tenzin a little, tears rolling down her cheeks in droves. “You...you were right. I’ve been scared this whole time.” She took a moment to wipe her tears away, a dry laugh escaping her lips as more tears replaced the ones that she wiped. “I’ve never felt like this before and...and Tenzin, I don’t know what to do! It makes me angry, the fact that I feel this way, you know?” She placed her head on Tenzin’s chest again, the airbending master giving her a big hug.

“Admitting your fears is the first and most difficult step in overcoming them, Korra.”

\---------------

Hey guys! I actually managed to get on top of school and not procrastinate for once and voilà: another part done. This was fun to write and you never really notice how fast-paced shows are until you try to spell out everything that happens in one episode alone. Anyways, hello and thank you to all the new readers, thanks for the comments. Hope y'all have a great day!

-JinxingGinny


	9. Episode 5: The Spirit of Competition Part 1

Earth

Fire

Air

Water

Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world

THIS JUST IN:

_Love is in the air! Mako's affections have fallen right into the arms of the beautiful Asami. And as she grapples with a too-close-for-comfort interaction with Amon, Korra also deals with newfound revelations of the personal sort. A seemingly mutual feeling goes with the wind as the Fire Ferrets enjoy their much-needed practice time with each other. Who knew how exciting life could be without engagements with the police?_

Snow coated the Pro-bending Arena as the colder months began to roll in. By taking a break from Tarrlok's task force, Korra has had much more time to do as she pleases, and she was very happy about it considering she'd be able to enjoy weather in Republic City that reminded her of home. Speaking of Korra, her face was currently twisted into a resolute expression as she moved her fingers around with a blob of water. She split the water into half and rapidly launched two water bullets at the two respective brothers she was facing off against. Bolin raised his right arm and with it an earth disc in order to block Korra's attack. Sliding back from the impact, he quickly brought up another earth disk that was instantly pulverized by Mako's fire attack after he vaporized Korra's water bullet with a fire arc. Korra sent a water blast at Mako, the firebender jumping over it while Bolin hurled an earth disk at Korra, forcing her to grab water from a nearby tank in order to defend herself. Mako shot two fire blasts at his teammates, a third fire blast aimed at Bolin hitting him in the stomach and flinging him backward. As he fell down, Bolin threw an earth disk at Korra and knocked her to the ground. Simultaneously, a water attack from Korra blasted Mako straight in the face and sent him to the ground.

The three of them sat up and devolved into laughter as they began brushing off their uniforms and removing their helmets. "It's been great having you at so many back-to-back practices, Korra," Mako smiled.

"Feels good to be back, although Tarrlok isn't too happy about my leave of absence." Korra rolled her shoulders as she spoke, her upbeat tone lifting the mood of their practice even more.

"Hey," Bolin interjected. "You joined the Fire Ferrets _before_ you joined his task force." Kora chuckling, nodding her head in agreement as they all stood up at Mako's gesture.

"Okay, come on, team huddle time!" Mako called, motioning for Bolin and Korra to come over to him. They all wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and grinned, the excitement of their future match sitting on all of their minds. "It's our first match of the tournament tonight. I know the three of us haven't been a team for very long, but even so, the Fire Ferrets have never been this good. Are we ready?"

"We're ready!" Korra and Bolin chimed.

"Not quite, you'll need these." The team looked up at the unexpected arrival of Asami. Well, unexpected for Korra and Bolin (emphasis on the Korra part) not for Mako. Asami held up from the large box she was holding a shirt with the Future Industries logo on it, the team's eyes scanning the new clothes with approval.

"Hey, Asami," Mako greeted, walking up to her in order to help her unpack the uniforms.

"Good morning, sweetie," Asami responded as she lowered the box so that he could easily reach into them.

"These new uniforms look great!" Mako complimented.

"You look great, champ!" Asami leaned over and gave Mako a quick peck, Bolin and Korra shuddering playfully behind them. Bolin's face fell into a bored look at the display of affection while Korra felt herself being more upset than she should be. _Stupid friends and their stupid relationships_ , she thought. An unnecessary note, but it should be noted anyway, that the only other friend that this could be referring to is Lemaya. Take that how you will.

"Well, teammates, I'll see you before the match tonight. Asami and I have a lunch date."

"Okay, we'll check you guys later. You know, we'll see you when we see ya." Bolin waved after Mako and Asami as they left the practice room, the box of new uniforms left neatly unpacked on a nearby table. Korra to a deep breath, moving to pick up her bag in silence as Bolin slid over to Korra's side with his hands folded behind his head. "So, Korra. There they go. Here we are. All alone in the gym, just you and me, two _alone_ people. Together. Alone."

Korra furrowed her brows at Bolin's odd tone but brushed it off as Bolin just being Bolin. "Ah, I gotta head back to the air temple to train with Tenzin. Sorry, we can't hang out! See ya!" She turned around and hurried off, realizing midway through her sentence that she was most likely late to practice, as usual. Bolin looked down in disappointment as he watched her leave, a breath escaping his lips as he dragged himself up to his and Mako's apartment to wait for his brother to get home.

After hours of waiting for Mako to return from his lunch date, which Bolin felt was a little excessive because how can you be out for hours if the date is specifically about lunch. Nevertheless, Mako stood in the kitchen, making him and his brother dinner in order to prep for their big match later that night. Bolin, a few paces away, was preparing a bath for Pabu, struggling quite a bit to get him into the tub of water. Finally managing to dip Pabu into the water, Bolin watched with a lazy grin as Pabu shook the water off of himself with a dead look right into Bolin's soul.

"Worl with me here, Pabu! You wanna look spic and span in you new uniform, don't you?" Bolin asked exasperatedly. Pabu chittered back in a manner that one might call as back talking, but Bolin was tired of struggling with Pabu so he let him have his moment.

"So, what do you think of Korra? Like in a 'girlfriend' sort of way?" Bolin asked Mako, a light red dusting his nose.

"She's great, but I think it makes more sense for me to go for Asami," Mako answered absentmindedly, not even noticing what he said. What an idiot.

"You're dating Asami, you shouldn't be talking about other girls like that," Bolin said uneasily, turning his head to watch Mako tense up in his moments. " _And_ I was talking about a girlfriend for me!"

"I know, that's what I thought you meant."

"Uh-huh, _that's totally why you mentioned going after someone else_ ," Bolin muttered as he rolled his eyes.

"What did you say?" Mako turned to his brother with a raised brow.

"I said 'well...?' as in 'what do you think about Korra as a girlfriend for me?'" Bolin responded, rubbing Pabu gently with some warm water.

"I don't know, Bo. It doesn't seem like a good idea for you to date Korra." Mako turned off the stove and began fixing plates for them both to chow down on.

"You literally just said she was great two seconds ago."

"Yeah, Korra is a great athlete and Avatar and stuff, but I don't know if she's really 'girlfriend material.' She's more like a pal," Mako said as he scratched his nose before pouring them drinks.

"Bro, you're nuts! Maybe for you, she's a pal, but Korra and I are perfect for each other: she's strong, I'm strong; she's fun, I'm fun; she's beautiful, I'm _gorgeous_! So, I don't care what you think, I'm gonna ask Korra out," Bolin decided.

"Look, you can always do whatever you want, just don't let dating a teammate affect your performance in the tournament, okay? Keep your head out of the clouds and your priorities straight," Mako compromised as he brought the plates and drinks he was working on over to Bolin so they could eat together.

'Yeah, yeah, I know, gah. You know what I'm talking about, Pabu. I'm talking about _real love_ ," Bolin murmured to his friend while Pabu just stared blankly up at him.

"Sure you are," Mako grinned, handing Bolin his plate.

"This is a private conversation between me and Pabu, Mako! Please respect that!" Bolin exclaimed, happily taking the plate and biting into the warm food.

"My bad, my bad. I'll shut up now and leave you to your _private_ conversation."

"Thank you, brother. I knew you'd understand."

Over on Air Temple Island, other siblings were having quality bonding time as well, though this time while feeding ring-tailed lemurs in the snow. Ikki squatted down even lower to get even proportions to every lemur whereas Jinora stood up and stretched her knees until they cracked, turning to Korra as she watched her breaths leave her mouth due to the intense cold.

"So, how's it going with the tall, dreamy firebender boy? You've been spending a _lot_ of time together lately."

Ikki jumped up and excitedly babbled, "Oooh, yeah! Tell us all about the _magical_ romance."

"What? Listen to you two, I-I'm not interested in Mako or _any_ romantic stuff. Besides, he's all into that prissy rich girl...but let's just pretend for a second that I suddenly realized that I am interested in him. What would I do?" She stuffed her hands into her pockets and anxiously waited for the sisters to speak, Korra looking up only to see two vastly different reactions on their faces.

Jinora sported a concerned look, her voice coming out uneasily as she tried to figure out the best way to say what she wanted to say. "Uh, nothing? It is...disappointing, I guess, that he's with someone else, but good for him and that other girl. I'm sure she's beautiful and they're great togeth-"

"No! Don't listen to her Korra! You need to confess so you can be like that romance in Jinora's historical book that she read me. It was one where the heroine fell in love with the enemy general's son, who's supposed to marry the princess. You should do what she did!" Ikki interrupted with a gleeful smile.

"No, Ikki, you don't get it she shouldn't do that bec-"

"Ooh, tell me!" Korra interrupted. Jinora groaned and threw her hands up, tightening her coat around herself as she impatiently listened to Ikki babble.

"Well, I don't quite remember because it is boring, but another thing you could do is brew a love potion of rainbows and sunsets that makes true lovers sprout wings and-"

Pema's hearty laugh cut through Ikki's rant as the young airbender slowly flew down from the suspended twirl she whirled herself into. "Oh, hey Pema. Uh, how long were you standing there?" Korra giggled nervously after she turned around to see Pema walking towards them with her coat wrapped tightly around her pregnant belly.

"Long enough, but trust me, I know what you're going through. Years ago I was in the exact same situation with Tenzin."

"Daddy was in love with someone else before you?" Ikki questioned, very surprised.

"That's right," Pema nodded as she brushed some snow off of her shoulders.

"So what did you do?" Korra wondered.

"Well, for the longest time I did nothing. I was so shy and scared of rejection, but watching my soulmate spend his life with the wrong woman became too painful. So I hung my chin out there and I confessed my love to Tenzin. The rest is history," Pema explained. Ikki and Korra melted with slight 'aww's as they listened to the story, Jinorra standing behind them with crossed arms and a confused expression as the wheels in her head furiously turned.

"That's cute and all, mom, but it sounds like you went after a guy who was into and with someone else and-" Jinora was interrupted. Again. And the amount of air that she blew out of her nose in frustration was enough to make one think a dragon had appeared.

"Shush, it's love!" Ikki cooed.

Jinora rolled her eyes and dramatically turned away from the group, tuning out Korra and Pema as they continued to fawn over Pema's relationship with Ikki soon joining them. " _It's love!_ " Jinora mocked. She plopped down onto the ground and began feeding the lemurs again with a sharp glare. "Yeah right," she muttered.

\---------------

"Folks, after a year of waiting, this year's Pro-bending Championship is finally here. Tonight is the first set of matches in our single elimination sixteen team bracket, and I gotta tell ya, these are the most tenacious and talented bending trios this arena has ever seen," Shiro Shinobi's voice boomed to the crowd.

"Introducing our first team, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets! And their opponents, the Red Sands Rabaroos!" The crowd cheered as the ring announcer brought in the teams, a bell sounding as the match began.

"What an explosive opening volley. Both teams quickly recover and unleash a barrage of bending. I. am. Astonished with the level of improvement displayed here by the Fire Ferrets. No wonder the Avatar has been absent from the papers lately. She's obviously had her nose to the grindstone in the gym. The Ferrets advance into Rabaroo territory and are holding nothing back. Nice sprawl there by Mako. Bolin strikes, Ula dodges, and all three Rabaroos are down. The Fire Ferrets easily take round one!"

"Round two!" The ring announcer called.

"The Rabaroos are looking for payback and they go straight after Bolin. Korra comes to his defense and water-whacks Umi back into zone two! These Ferrets are on fire tonight and they win round two."

"Round three!" The ring announcer threw his hands down as a bell sounded and the players went at each other.

"With the Rabaroos down two rounds they'll need a knockout to win, and with the way the Fire Ferrets are playing, I don't see that happening. These Ferrets are working together like a well-oiled bending machine. Bolin passes Adi back into zone two, and the Ferrets get the green light to advance. The Rabaroos are just fighting to stay on their feet at this point. Out goes Adi, and Ula, and Umi!"

"All three rounds go to the Future Industries Fire Ferrets to win the opening match of the tournament!" The ring announcer, well, announced.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Bolin yelled during their team cheer. Turning to the audience, his face grew into a huge grin and the wild cheers and applause of the crowd. "Thank you, thank you very much! Thank you, all you fans!"

Back in the changing room, Mako turned to both Korra and Bolin with individual proud smiles. "Wow, we were really connecting out there in that ring."

"Yeah! You know, I feel like the two of us have been connecting really well _out_ of the ring, too," Korra laughed.

"Uh, sure," Mako replied as he removed his helmet to scratch his head.

"So, I was thinking we should spend some time together," Korra suggested.

"Oh, but we've been spending lots of time together." Mako ran his right hand through the back of his hair with confused eyes as he tried to figure out what Korra was saying.

"I mean outside of the gym, and not while searching for kidnapped family members or fighting chi blockers." Korra messed with the sleeves of her uniform, not being able to look too long at Mako out of nervousness.

"Well I guess, but if you mean it another way, Asami and I are dating-"

Korra abruptly interjected, Mako nearly dropping his helmet just because he didn't expect her to talk until he finished. "Yeah, and I really like you, and I think we are meant to happen!" She quickly turned around and buried her face in her hands slightly in order to hide her warming cheeks.

"Korra, I'm really sorry, but I don't feel the same way about you," Mako gently said as he tried to reach out for her shoulder. Korra instantly jerked away, almost as if she could sense what he was about to do.

"Forget I ever said anything..." she mumbled dejectedly as she walked away from Mako, her hands rubbing up and down her arms in embarrassment.

Asami walked into the room with a bright smile, Pabu chittering softly on her shoulder while he moved as she leaned over to kiss Mako on his cheek. "Congratulations, guys! You were so amazing out there." Korra took a seat on a bench in the changing room and caught Mako's glance, the awkward look making the gaze feel intensely uncomfortable. Bolin sat down right next to Korra, twiddling his thumbs as he mulled over his words.

"So, Korra, I was thinking. You and me, we could get some dinner together. Sort of a _date_ situation."

"Oh, that's really sweet, but I don't think so. I don't feel very _date_ -worthy," Korra sighed.

"Are you kidding me? You're the smartest, funniest, toughest, buffest, talentedest, incrediblest girl in the world!" Bolin praised with wide gestures.

Chuckling, Korra lifted her head a bit to look at Bolin with unconvinced eyes. "You really feel that way about me?"

"I felt that way since the moment I saw you! Trust me, I know we're gonna have so much fun together." Bolin added, trying not to mess up his chance.

"You know what? I could use some fun. Okay, sure!" Korra agreed. Korra and Bolin shared a smile, getting up to leave for a bit before the next match and leaving Mako and Asami alone in the changing room. Mako's eyes were glued to the pair as they left before he shook his head and turned his attention back to Asami as he wrapped his arms tightly around her.

Naga rested in front of the door of Narook's Seaweed Noodlery as Korra and Bolin sat inside the warm interior. "So, how do you like it?" Bolin gulped as he slurped down some noodles.

"Hmm, it's delicious and totally authentic! I didn't realize how much I missed water Tribe grub!" Korra hummed happily through a mouthful of noodles.

"That's great 'cause this is my favorite joint. See? You love Water Tribe food, I love Water Tribe food. Just another reason why we get along so well!" Bolin blurted behind his sips of his drink.

"They are good noodles!" Korra said as she wasn't quite sure what Bolin had just said because she was too focused on her noodles. She looked up for a brief second and caught someone staring at her, her face creasing as they kept staring. "Hey, who's that creepy guy over there who keeps glaring at us?"

Looking in the direction of Korra's line of sight, Bolin turned back to Korra hastily once he realized who was staring at them. "That's Tahno and the Wolfbats, the reigning champs, three years running. Don't make eye contact." Korra, naturally, disobeyed and looked straight at him, Tahno taking this as a challenge to walk up to Korra and Bolin with his company.

"Uh-oh, here he comes. Now don't mess with this guy, he's a nasty dude." Bolin busied himself with his noodles as Taho approached, Tahno's taunting voice making Bolin just eat more and more to avoid interacting with him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Fire Ferrets. Pro-bending's saddest excuse for a team. Tell me, how did a couple of amateurs like you luck your way into the tournament? Especially you, Avatar. You know, if you'd like to learn how a _real_ pro bends, I could give you some _private_ lessons." Tahno leaned down close to Korra's face, Bolin choking on his noodles at Tahno's words.

"You wanna go toe-to-toe with me, pretty boy?" Korra glared, standing up and maintaining the same level of distance that Tahno created when he leaned down to her.

"Go for it, I'll give you the first shot," he smirked.

Whispering, Bolin said, "Korra, don't. He's just trying to bait you. If you hit him, we're out of the tournament." Korra briefly glanced at Bolin before bringing her fingers to her lips and whistling for Naga. Her polar bear-dog burst through the window and roared loudly at Tahno, the boy falling over but unfortunately having his friends to catch him before they swiftly walked away. Korra and Bolin laughed, taking sips of their drinks to ease their breathlessness.

"Whoa, ho, ho. I've never seen someone harass Tahno like that. You are one of a kind, Korra." They continue on with the night, even sharing some questionable-tasting drinks with cute little umbrella straws. Bolin let out a burp from his drink, his ears tinting red out of embarrassment to which Korra just burped even louder to try and ease his embarrassment. Bolin jokingly burps again, louder than hers and she simply just out burped him. They burst into giggles, the other people in the restaurant looking at them with weird, disgusted, glances. Later, the two even head on top of Harmony Tower to watch the city lights for a bit before they have to go back, both of them having a nice time despite the freezing cold of the snow. Well, that's more so related to Bolin, Korra, of course, could not care less about the cold.

Mako sat patiently on the steps of the Pro-bending Arena, playing with a small fire in his hands in order to warm himself up from the cold. He stood up as he noticed Korra walking up to the arena, stepping in front of her stride with a slightly mad look. "What kind of game are you playing?"

"Uh...pro-bending? We've got a quarterfinal match," Korra said, confused at Mako's aggression.

"No, I mean with Bolin. You've got him all in a tizzy, and I know you're only using him to get back at me, " Mako accused, pointing a finger at Korra's chest.

"I am not, we're just having fun together. What do you care anyway?" Korra scoffed.

"What do I care? I care about my little brother and am looking out for him. I don't _intend_ on seeing him heartbroken, and he obviously really likes you and based on-"

"Wait a second...you're not worried about Bolin, you're jealous. You _do_ have feelings for me!" Korra countered, her voice rising in excitement.

"What? Jealous? Don't be ridiculous," Mako dismissed.

"Admit it! You like me!" Korra pushed, crossing her arms confidently.

"No. I'm with Asami," Mako said definitively.

"Yeah, but when you're with her you're thinking about me, aren't you?" Korra cocked her brow as Mako's face morphed into astonishment.

"Holy spirits, get over yourself!" he yelled angrily.

Pointing to herself, Korra didn't let up with her pushiness. "I'm just being honest."

"You're crazy!" he complained.

"You're a liar!" she fired back. They both glared at each other before storming off, deep huffs escaping their lips as they entered the arena.

"Hey, Mako! Oh-" A random person came up to Mako with a piece of paper, the firebender stopping his annoyed steps to backtrack and sign an autograph for the fan. Korra continued on, curses whipping underneath her breath as her mind rammed over itself from how irritated Mako had made her.

Mako quickly wrote his signature onto the piece of paper and gave strained smile. "Hi, thank you for your support," Mako said shortly before stalking off further into the arena, his knuckles curling and turning white as he neared the changing room whose door was flung wide open.

\---------------


	10. Episode 5: The Spirit of Competition Part 2

“Eight teams have been eliminated and eight advance into the quarter-finals which get underway tonight. The rookies are about to take on the former and longest-reigning champs, the Boar-q-pines. Youth clashes against experience in a battle for the ages, or rather  _ of _ the ages. The bell sounds, and Korra dodges and,  _ ooh _ , slams right into her teammate! Down goes Mako and Bolin and Korra!”

“Round one goes to the Boar-q-pines!” called the ring announcer. 

“ _ You _ were supposed to defend while I attacked!” Mako seethed with a fiery glare.

Korra shrugged, sarcasm teeming on the edge of all her movements. “I had an opening so I took it!”

“What is up with you two?” Bolin asked harshly. He groaned as he realized that their inconvenient anger was rubbing off on him, and ripped his temple. “All right, whatever, just pull it together, guys.” Mako and Korra huffed and moved back to their respective spots beside Bolin, fixing the Boar-q-pines with glares.

“The Fire Ferrets are looking to mount some offense here in round two. Bolin lets fly a flurry of attacks, he’s a one-man bending battalion. The Ferrets are having a rough time finding their rhythm tonight, but thanks to Bolin, they narrowly notch round two. Not sure what’s eating them, but this is not the same team who took out the Rabaroos,” Shiro Shinobi bellowed as he leaned closer to the edge of his commentator’s box to watch as they delved into round three.

“Round three is a tie! We go to a tie-breaker to decide the match.”

The referee sauntered out into the middle of the arena while shifting a coin between each of his hands. He gave a glance to each of the teams and tossed the coin into the air and caught it in the same breath.“The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss! Which element do you choose?”

“I got this,” Mako muttered.

Bolin put his arm in front of his brother’s chest with a stern look as he said, “I know you usually handle these, but frankly, your head’s not in the game. I’m gonna take this one.” He turned to the referee. “We choose earth.”

A platform in the middle of the arena raised with Bolin and the Boar-q-pine earthbender, Chan, who both flowed into their earthbending stances. “Looks like the earthbenders will collide in the tie-breaker face-off. Bolin goes in for the grapple, Chan reverses. Bolin strikes from midair, knocking Chan to the edge of the circle. Another strike from Bolin and Chan is in the drink!” Shiro Shinobi cheered along with the rest of the crowd.

“The Future Industries Fire Ferrets win their quarterfinal match!” the ring announcer said while Bolin whooped at his achievement. Korra and Mako accidentally shared a look of relief at Bolin’s success in the tie-breaker, but immediately turned away from each other angrily once they noticed. 

“Oh, that was a close one folks! Youth trumps experience tonight,” Shiro grinned as he leaned back into his chair at the aftermath of the eventful match.

A little after the match, Korra found her way out to a balcony that jutted off of the Pro-bending Arena. Her hands gripped her arms tightly as she mumbled things to herself in the darkness, Mako’s steps sounding like nothing as they approached her. 

“We need to talk.” Korra jolted around at Mako’s voice, not noticing that he was there. Mako tightened his scarf and sighed, “Look, sometimes you can be so infuriating. But I-”

“Save your breath. You’ve already made it clear how you feel about me,” said groggily. She was so drained from the day.

“No, I haven’t, and I’m trying to be fair to everyone involved, and I - ugh. What I’m  _ trying _ to say is: as much as you drive me crazy, I also think you’re pretty amazing,” Mako confessed. He gave a short nod as he felt his chest feel a little lighter, happy with himself for getting through talking to the first person on his list that night.

“So...you  _ do _ like me?” Korra questioned, stepping closer to Mako with a raised brow. She had felt a little off-put by the seeming mixed signals Mako was giving before today (those mixed signals not existing, but we can ignore that for the moment like her), but with Pema’s advice in the forefront of her mind, she felt determination brim her thoughts.

“Yes, but I like Asami, too. Things are complicated, and I’ve been feeling really confused, and have decided to tell you guys-”

Korra didn’t wait for him to finish his sentence, and admittedly she wasn’t even listening to him at all before she interrupted him by placing her hands on the side of his face and pulling him close. Mako's eyes widened, his body going stiff before leaning into Korra as his eyes closed with hers. Korra pulled away, a light rose dusting her cheeks even as she slightly gasped at the person standing behind Mako. Her eyes fluttered down, not being able to hold the other person’s gaze as Mako slowly backed up from Korra, still reeling from what he did. Noticing Korra becoming uncharacteristically quiet, he looked around for a moment and once he saw behind him his eyes began to water at his brother’s crestfallen face. Bolin stood many paces away from them, but enough to clearly see Korra and Mako’s kiss, the red hibiscus he had clutched so eagerly and happily in hand fading into the whipping wind as he dropped them and ran off with tears pouring down his face.

“Bolin!” Mako called, but it was too late. Bolin was gone, and Korra and Mako were left there alone with what had happened. Korra bit her lip, her stomach curling a bit as she realized that she didn’t make her feelings clear with Bolin after he mentioned dates. 

Korra reached out for Mako with a quivering hand, Mako pushing it away, albeit gently, as he continued to back away slowly. “I had not planned on kissing you at any point. I just wanted to talk, talk to all of you guys, and then this...I have a girlfriend, and I shouldn’t have kissed you back, and we shouldn’t have kissed period.” Korra stood on the balcony in silence as Mako gave her no time to respond before he ran off after Bolin. Her hands dropped to her side and clung tightly onto the fabric of her pants, her body turning away from the sight of the forgotten hibiscus petals still floating off into the bay below the balcony.

“Well played, Korra.”

\---------------

With stark eyebags lining his face, Mako hauled himself into Narook’s Seaweed Noodlery while rubbing his face. “Morning, Narook. My brother here?” Narook gestured to the side of the restaurant and Mako murmured a quiet ‘thanks’ as he made his way over to his brother. “Come on. Wake up. I’m taking you home, bro,” he yawned.

“Don’t call me that. You’re not my brother, you’re a brother betrayer!” he sobs. “The only one I can trust anymore is Pabu! Pabu loves me.” Mako gave an unamused look over at Pabu who was laying in a bowl, passed out obviously due to the sheer amount that they consumed out of sadness.

“You’re a mess, and we’ve got the biggest match of our lives tonight. Let’s go.”

“Who cares about that right now. I’m not going anywhere with you, you traitor,” Bolin slurred as he angrily pointed at Mako.

Mako sighed and softened his tone from the abrasiveness he was about to use on his brother. “I am sorry, Bolin. I didn’t mean to kiss Korra and sure as spirits never intended to hurt you, but I did. And I was going to talk to you after my talk with Asami after my talk with Korra which obviously didn’t go according to plan, and I messed up. So please, can you at least get up and accept-”

“No, I don’t accept your apology,” Bolin began with a sneeze.

Mako backed up to avoid the spray of Bolin’s sneeze and started linking Bolin’s limbs between his arms once Bolin was done with his sneeze fit. “I wasn’t going to say  _ apology _ , I was going to say  _ help _ -”

“You knew about how I felt! And yet…” Bolin trailed off into another sneeze and Mako grimaced at the smell of garlic that wafted from the table.  _ Spirits, Bolin. Always wanting to eat the things you’re allergic to _ .

“You can yell at me all you like in the comfort of your top of the line mattress and the medicine you need because you ate garlic. Of all things in a noodle shop to eat.” Mako shook his head and once he hauled Bolin onto his already low shoulders from lack of sleep, he cautiously extended out his arm so Pabu could easily climb onto him. He ushered the noodle shop owner over to take the money for Bolin’s meal out of his pocket, and afterward he made his way back to their home.

Hours later, once Mako had successfully prevented Bolin’s allergy from becoming as worse as it did when he was eleven and they had to periodically steal medicine from behind the pharmacy so Bolin wouldn’t feel his puffiness and rash, the Fire Ferrets had their next match and it was awkward. Very Awkward. With more than mild hostile undertones.

“You can’t find two teams more evenly matched in age, zie, and strength than the Fire Ferrets and the Buzzard wasps. Believe me, I’ve looked! This should be a pulse-pounding semifinal folks! And there the bell goes! The Buzzard Wasps open with a flawlessly executed combo making all three Fire Ferrets take an early visit to zone two while Mako is knocked all the way back into zone three! The Fire Ferrets have been struggling to stay alive since the opening bell, all three players are totally out of sync tonight.

Bolin suddenly got struck in the stomach with an earth disk, his body stumbling to the side of the ring where he removed his helmet and threw up over the side of the ring. “Ooh, that had got to sting, and Bolin is losing his noodles, literally.” Korra turned around to watch Bolin with pitiful eyes as he hunched over the side of the ring, her eyes rolling as Shiro immediately segued into paid promotions. “Which reminds me, this match is brought to you by our sponsor, Flameo Instant Noodles! The Noodliest noodles in the United Republic.

“Now back to the game. Korra is knocked into zone three, the Buzzard Wasps fly deeper into Ferret territory, and Mako plunges into the pool! Can the Fire Ferrets even hold on? The Wasps have the Ferrets backed up to the edge now...and the Ferrets are bailed out by the bell. They had better pull themselves together for round two, otherwise, they can kiss the finals goodbye.”

The bell for the second round rang, and Mako got knocked back a zone, a fire blast he was reeling up accidentally hitting Bolin in the back and knocking him to the ground instead of the other team. “Hey! Watch it!” Bolin cried as he turned to Mako. In a spur of opportunity, the Buzzard Wasp’s waterbender knocked Bolin off of the edge with a blast to his back and a confident smirk.

“The Wasps take advantage of Mako’s unforced error and Bolin is in the pool! Ooh, and a blatant hold by the Avatar as she gets too carried away with her waterbending!”

The referee blows his whistle. “Unnecessary roughness! Move back one zone!”

“I’ll unnecessarily rough you up!” Korra yelled, blasting the referee as she headed back on the ring. With a dripping face and drenched clothes, the referee grimly held up a yellow fan.

“And the Avatar is slapped with the yellow fan. The Ferrets are their own worst enemy right now. It’s just sad to watch. With the Buzzard Wasps leading two rounds to zilch, the Ferrets’ only hope of winning is with a knockout.”

“Well, I guess there’s always next year,” Mako said, glumly. 

“Come on! We still have a chance, even if it is a slim one!” Korra encouraged, trying her best to stay positive.

“The way we’re playing, we don’t even deserve to be in the finals,” Bolin sighed in defeat.

“Look, if we don’t pull it together and work as a team, we’ll never forgive ourselves,” Korra smiled. Or, at least tried to.

“Let’s just get this over with.”

Bolin agreed with his brother. “The sooner, the better.” The three grimly headed back to the starting line just as the bell dinged, jumping into the match with whatever they had left for round three.

“Bolin’s knocked into zone two, followed quickly by his brother. And Bolin takes an earth zinger to the shoulder, and it looks like a clean hit!”

“Oww,” Bolin wines while gripping his shoulder.

“Bolin!” his brother fretted. He began walking towards Bolin, forgetting about the game, and getting knocked off the edge with a fire kick in the process.

“Mako’s in the drink and out of the match. Bolin keeps playing with one good arm, and I gotta hand it to him, this kid’s got grit! But how long can he keep it up? Apparently, not very long as an earth and water combo sends him flying. The Ferrets’ dream of making it to the finals now rests in the Avatar’s hands. But with three on one, I don’t like her odds.” Korra snarled to herself at Shiro’s unhelpful commentary and continued to dodge the many bending attacks fired at her in an attempt to stay in the ring for her team.

Bolin, on the other hand, was painfully pulling himself out of the pool in spite of the shrill pains being sent up his arm with every movement. He looked up and saw Mako kneeling above him with an outstretched hand. Taking it, Bolin struggles to push himself up along with Mako’s extra help.

“Are you okay? How’s your shoulder?” Mako worried.

“Ahh, it’s messed up pretty bad, but I think I’ll be alright. It can’t be worse than the garlic coma I could've went into,” Bolin shrugs.

“Very true. And hey, I’m sorry for hurting you. I’ll make it up to you and we’ll be alright,” Mako assured.

“Yeah, I hope so,” Bolin muttered dejectedly.

“Girls,” Mako breathed.

“No, not girls. Girl. Singular,” Bolin countered. “You need to figure this out because under no circumstance is whatever is happening fair to Asami.”

“Or Korra.”

“I guess...if we’re getting technical. Perhaps second priority to your girlfriend for the moment,” Bolin suggested, giving mako a dry pat on his shoulders.

“Yeah, you’re right,” Mako sighed before jerking his head up at Shiro Shinobi’s incredibly loud voice.

“What an unbelievable effort here by Korra! She’s dodging every element the Wasps throw at her! Knocking each of them into a line, the Avatar finally gains some ground, but with only ten seconds remaining it might be too little too late!” Korra dodged a few more attacks in such a way to line the Buzzard Wasps up one in front of the other. She angled herself and hit them all with a single blast of water, flinging them off of the ring like dominos. “It’s the big Kibosh! What a knockout!” Shiro bellowed.

“Yes! She did it!” Bolin exclaimed with as big of hops as he could muster.

“Yes! Yeah!” Mako cheered as well.

“It didn’t seem possible, folks, but the Fire Ferrets are headed to the finals!” 

“Ha, ha!” Bolin laughs, coughing a bit as Mako tightly hugs him. “Shoulder! Shoulder!”

“Sorry,” Mako sheepishly grinned.

“That was pretty much the coolest thing I have ever seen,” Bolin congratulated as Korra walked up to them. They had made their way into the locker room after being knocked off of the ring, and Korra had now joined them in the aftermath of her heroic sole win.

“Thanks for not giving up on us. We never would have made it this far without you. We owe you. Big Time,” Mako thanked with a genuine smile. Korra couldn’t help herself and let a wide smile break out onto her face. She did quite amazing out there, after all.

“You’re welcome. And I know things are confusing right now, but I hope we can still be friends.”

“Definitely.”

Deeply inhaling, Tahno entered the locker room with the rest of his team with a look of disgust prancing around his face. “Ooh, oof. You boys smell something in here? Wait, I know what that is. Yeah, that’s the scent of losers.”

“I hope we see you in the finals. Then we’ll know who the losers  _ really _ are.” Korra crossed her arms with a sharp glare and a look of heavy disdain.

“Yeah, I’m peeing my pants over here,” Tahno smirked sarcastically as he strutted away. 

“And now, the defending champs. The White Falls Wolfbats!” Korra growled at them as they passed, her expression only easing up once they fully left the locker room. In their absence, Asami rushed into the locker room and ran to Mako, throwing her arms around his neck while pressing a light kiss to his nose.

“Great job!” she told him with another quick kiss. She then turned over to Bolin and Korra while pulling Mako over to them. “What a comeback, Korra. I’ve never seen a hat trick like that.”

“Thanks, but if it hadn’t been for you and your father, we wouldn’t have had the chance to play. So thank you.”

“Yeah, really, tha-”

Bolin interrupted his brother. “Hi, if everyone’s done with the little ‘thank you’ party...need some medical attention over here.” He pointed over at his shoulder, and Korra hastily rushed over to his side with a blob of water following her.

“Ooh, let me help!”

“Owww! Gah! Don’t hurt me even more!” Bolin whined.

“Relax, I’m a healer! I learned from Katara, the best there is,” she assured as the area around Bolin’s shoulder began to glow blue.

Feeling the pain from his shoulder chip away, Bolin calmly exhaled, “Oh, that’s the stuff.”

“Bolin, I’m sorry that I hurt your feelings. I should’ve been more clear with mine, and I didn’t mean to let things get so out of hand,” Korra admitted.

“Ahh, I’ll be okay eventually. But we had fun together, didn’t we?” He grinned while trying to look back at her without interrupting her work.

“I had a great time, honestly! You are one of a kind, Bolin,” Korra laughed, catching Bolin’s hard-at-work eyes as he continued to try to look back at her.

“Please, go on. I enjoy praise,” he joked as he raised his brows with every word.

The two were about to fall into laughs but were caught off-guard by the ring announcer’s voice. “Your winners, the Wolfbats!”

“What? How is it over already?” Korra questioned incredulously.

Almost as if he heard her question, Shiro Shinobi answered, “With a brutal round one knockout, the defending champs secure their spot in the finals. The Mo Ce Mongoose Lizards are being helped out of the pool by medics so I hope the Ferrets know a good doctor ‘cause they’re gonna need one!” Shiro cringed, having to quickly turn off his microphone and look away from the poor benders. Spirits, he hated looking at injuries. Quite ironic since he was a commentator on a sport that frequently had injuries. Shiro gave the arena a last satisfied look before turning away from it, bidding his friends in the commentator’s booth goodbye. So, as the Fire Ferrets gaped at each other in the wake of the unexpected threat that the Wolfbats would pose, Shiro was going to, with the help of Mrs. Singhan from upstairs, take advantage of the sponsorship of Flameo Instant Noodles. The Noodliest noodles in the United Republic (this message, though, not sponsored).


	11. Episode 6: And the Winner Is... Part 1

Earth

Fire

Air

Water

Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world

**THIS JUST IN:**

_ After a close encounter with Amon, Korra took a leave of absence from Tarrlok’s task force. But the Avatar has still been hard at work, leading the underdog Fire Ferrets to the pro-bending championship finals. Only one team stands in their way: the Wolfbats! Led by team captain Tahno, the brutal Wolfbats look to repeat as champs. Have the Fire Ferrets finally met their match? _

The roaring of an invisible crowd spilled over into the make-shift ring as Bolin quickly threw two earth disks in a swift move with a flip. A flaming arc from Mako followed two jabs of fire all while Korra launched a stream of water forward. Each of their attacks landed on their own pictures of Tahno, the images being ripped and incinerated all to end up in shambles on the floor. Korra jumped up into the air with her left hand raised, a triumphant smile pouring over her face.

“You’re listening to ‘The Music Hour,’ brought to you by Cabbage Corp, Republic City’s trusted name in technology for over fifty years.” Korra began confidently walking around, listening to the radio as background noise. Bolin rushed over and swooped Pabu off of his spot curled up next to the radio and swung him around before nestling his head a couple of times.

“Man, I got a good feeling about tonight. I don’t care if we are the underdogs. We can take those pompous Wolfbats,” Korra grinned.

Taking off his helmet, Mako said, “It’s going to be our toughest match ever, but I think you’re right.”

“Introducing your new champs, the fantastic Fire Ferrets!” Bolin held Pabu up to the sky, Pabu’s arms waving tiredly around as they looked for somewhere in the air to rest. Bolin let out a hearty laugh, placing Pabu back into his place next to the radio, the ferret jumping up instantly as Bolin put him down.

“I thought you were still tired, Pab-”

“Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon.” The radio had faded from an abrupt static and the team looked down at the radio in shock after rushing over to make sure that they were hearing it right. “I hope you all enjoyed last night’s pro-bending match because it will be the last. It’s time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes when many non-benders are barely living. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or elsewhere will be  _ severe _ consequences.”

“That guy’s got some nerve,” Bolin squeaked, his fingernail finding its way in between his teeth as he nervously chewed. “And he’s scary.”

“You think the council will give in?” Mako asked Korra. He faintly looked at his brother biting his hands and smacked his hands away from his mouth. “Remember what happened to me when I did that?” Bolin’s hands immediately dropped to his sides and he instead busied himself with finding where Pabu had scattered off to.

Korra furrowed her brows at the brother’s interaction but shook it off as she turned back to the radio which had resumed its normal programming. “I’m not waiting to find out. We need to get to City Hall.”

The Fire Ferrets hurriedly slid off of Naga as they stopped in front of City Hall, their rushing steps echoing down every hallway that they turned into. As they approached the council room, the secretaries of the council people leaped up from their places near the door and tried their best to stop the meeting’s incoming intruders.

“You can’t go in there, they are discussing important matters,” the Earth Nation secretary, Bala, warned with his palm raised flatly in the air.

“Yes, important matters like Amon trying to stop pro-bending,” Korra said as she attempted to weave around the blockade of secretaries, “and they need to not back down.”

Immara, the Fire Nation secretary, stopped her again. “There’s more to it than just that. He doesn’t care about pro-bending, only the benders, which makes this  _ important _ .”

“Yeah, we know that, which is why we need to send a message and continue the game,” Mako huffed, brushing past the Southern Water Tribe secretary that tried to stop him. “Why are we even discussing this with you.”

“Well since you  _ are _ discussing this with us, why not try and think for a second about what a message like endangering people would send to everyone else, especially non-benders like me and my friends and my family. Amon shouldn’t be the only concern here, Avatar and co.” The Southern Water Tribe secretary, Fen, argued as he stood between the Fire Ferrets and the door to the council meeting.

“Amon is our only concern,” Korra finalized, brushing past the secretaries with Mako at her side. Bolin put on an awkward smile as he slowly waddled to the secretaries, their dismayed faces making their air quite thick and heavy.

“So sorry about the temper, you guys. I’m Bolin. Will totally be sending the wonderful people whose names are…” He trailed off looking at each of the secretaries so that they could introduce themselves, their intense questioning glances doing nothing for his nerves.

“Immara.”

“Bala.”

“Fen.”

“Right, yes a care package as a formal apology will be on its way, Immara, Bala, and Fen. Haha,” he muttered the last bit timidly as he picked up his pace in order to join Mako and Korra in the council room, the already heated voices making Bolin shudder.  _ This reminds me too much of that receptionist job I had for a week. No respect for the little people ever. _

“Korra, you shouldn’t be here. This is a closed meeting,” Tenzin said sternly as he stood up from his chair.

“As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can’t cancel the finals.”

“I know winning the championship means a lot to you, but I’m sure it doesn’t to the people Amon threatened. As far as I’m concerned, we need to shut the arena down.” Tenzin gave each of his fellow council people a look, a few of their heads nodding in agreement.

“What about the rest of you? Tarrlok, there’s no way you’re backing down from Amon, right?” Korra asked, disbelief gripping at her words.

“Actually, Tenzin and I agree for once,” Tarrlok answered.

“As do we,” the other council people agreed.

“The council is unanimous. We’re closing the arena.”

“No!” Mako cried, throwing his hands up as Bolin moved out of the way.

“I-I don’t understand. I thought you, of all people, would take a stand against Amon,” Korra stuttered, her hands falling limply to her sides.

“While I am still committed to bringing that lunatic to justice, I will  _ not _ put innocent lives at stake just so you and your friends can play a game.”

Bolin muttered, “Seems fair.”

Mako stepped forward, Bolin’s sentiments lost in the conversation as Mako and Korra were dead focused on their side of things. “Pro-bending might only be a game to you, but think of what it means to the city! Right now the arena is the one place where benders and non-benders gather together...in-in peace! To watch benders, uh…”

“Beat each other up! In peace! It’s an inspiration to everyone!” Bolin haphazardly chuckled, pulling his brother back at the end of his sentence so that Mako wouldn’t continue being embarrassing. “You’re welcome for saving you, stupid,” Bolin whispered to him.

“I appreciate your naive idealism, but you’re ignoring the reality of the situation,” Tarrlok said, crossing his arms.

“The reality is if you close the arena, you let Amon win!” Korra responded, her own arms crossing across her chest.

“Keeping the match and the arena would only further the message that there is a disparity in the treatment of benders and non-benders in this city. Considering what Amon and his followers advocate for, we have to take into account what a message like this will send to them and other non-affiliated people in the city. We shall not be isolating anyone else when we have many pressing things to do regarding each and every citizen in Republic City,” Tenzin said. He gestured for Tarrlok to take the gavel, Korra and Mako groaning at the outcome of the situation.

“Exactly like Tenzin said. I’m sorry, Avatar, but our decision has been made. This meeting is adjourned.” Tarrlok gingerly picked up the gavel, his hand moving to strike it down when a searing metal cable knocked the gavel clean out of his hand, making him gasp.

Exhausted secretaries stood wide-eyed in the hallway as they watched Chief Beifong make her way into the meeting. “I can’t believe I’m saying this, but I agree with the Avatar.”

“You do?” Tarrlok asked as he massaged his bruised hand.

“Yeah, you do?” Korra turned to the chief with a questioning glance, Chief Beifong paying her no mind as she walked up to the council.

“I expected this kind of cut-and-run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more backbone. It’s time that the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists,” she explained.

“Do you not see that that is the problem. If they are angry enough to threaten lives, maybe our time would be better focused on trying to address their issues with benders instead of being aggressive and inciting a conflict between benders and non-benders that could turn into all-out war! The council is not changing its position, Lin,” Tenzin sighed furiously.

Tarrlok’s eyes shifted around for a moment as they thought over all of the unfolding events and what could happen with them. “Now just a moment, Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind.” 

Tenzin grunted and folded his arms as he turned to Lin once she began speaking. “If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There’s no better force to deal with the chi blockers. Our armor is impervious to their attacks.”

“But that is placing benders in the focus of a non-bender issue which is not-”

“Hush for a moment, Tenzin,” Tarrlok said to which Tenzin threw his head into his hands. “Chief Beifong, are you saying that you will  _ personally _ take responsibility for the safety of the spectators in the arena?” Peeking from between his hands, Tenzin eyed Tarrlok with suspicion lining his anger.

“I guarantee it,” Chief Beifong said, determined.

“It is hard to argue with Chief Beifong’s track record. If she is confident her elite officers can protect the arena, then she has my support. I am changing my vote. Tarrlok raised his hand. “Who else is with me?” The other council people shrunk under Tarrlok’s intense stare and slowly raised their hands as Tenzin turned away from the table in disappointment. “Well then, the arena stays open. Good luck in the finals, and good luck to you, Chief Beifong.”

“A word please, Lin.” Chief Beifong raised her brown and followed Tenzin out into the hallway past the council room, the airbender handing the under-compensated secretaries some meal tickets that he kept in his pocket because lunch in City Hall was wildly expensive. “Please, go get something to eat and relax,” he told the secretaries who graciously accepted his offer and walked far away from the council room as quickly as they could.

“What is it, Tenzin?” Lin said, boredom encasing her eyes.

“Tarrlok’s playing you, and I don’t want to see you get hurt.”

Lin rolled her eyes. “I know what I’m doing and the risks that come with it.” 

“In that case, I am going to be by your side during the match,” Tenzin calmly decided.

“You don’t need to babysit me,” Lin grumbled.

“It’s for Korra. I want to make sure she’s safe.” Tenzin’s eyes softened and Lin threw her hands up and averted her gaze from him.

“Do what you want! It’s not like I’ve ever been able to stop you before,” she mumbled.

“Excuse me, Chief Beifong. I wanted to thank you for your help,” Korra began as she walked up to Tenzin and Lin’s conversation, Lin completely ignoring her and walking away. “It...really...means a lot. Okay, what is her deal? Even when she’s on my side, she’s against me!” Korra complained.

“I’ve known Lin since we were children, she’s always been...challenging.” Tenzin surmised, his words pausing for a moment to find the right word to describe her.

“What did your father do to make her hate the Avatar so much?”

“Oh no, my father and Lin got along famously. I’m afraid her issues are with me,” Tenzin admitted, turning his head away.

Gasping, Korra placed a hand over her opened mouth. “Wait a second, it all makes sense now! You and Beifong, Beifong and you. You two were a couple!” Korra broke out into a smile with her various gestures that illustrated her thought process, while Tenzin recoiled at her behavior.

“What! How-?” He nervously looked around for a second before he whispered, “Where’d you get that idea?”

“Ha!  _ Your _ wife!”

“Criminy! I’ll have to have a word with her,” Tenzin angrily muttered as he kept his eyes from looking at Korra.

Folding her arms, Korra smugly said, “So...Pema stole you from Beifong. I’m surprised our “esteemed Chief of Police” didn’t throw her in jail.”

“Oh, she tried. Anyway, Pema didn’t exactly- Lin and I had been growing apart for some time. We both had different goals in life, and perhaps that was influenced by our mothers’ spout over the police department and our choice to be on each other’s mother’s side-”

“Wait, you're being confusing. Katara left the department because of a fight with Toph, and you took Toph’s side, and Lin took Katara’s?” Korra tried to clarify Tenzin’s words, the airbender waving off her concerns.

“It wasn’t a fight, but a disagreement and yes that’s sort of what happened, but it’s no matter. A story I will tell later, and why am I even telling you this? It all happened a long time ago, and we’ve moved past it.”

“Hm, apparently Beifong hasn’t,” Korra laughed with raised brows.

“What do you- Of course she has! Anyway, this is none of your business!” Tenzin fired. He turned on his heel and stormed away, annoyance riding on his coat tail.

Korra waved teasingly after him as he stalked off down the hallway. “See you at home, Mr. Heartbreaker!” Korra chuckled as his head lowered in embarrassment, moving around to go find Bolin and Mako so they could get going.

When hours passed, the sun began its descent across the sky, leaving behind a bleak and dull sunset as the stars came out. Amon’s lieutenant slowly approached Amon, the masked man’s eyes narrowly scanning many different trucks and cars as cargo got loaded into them.

“I just got word. The council defied your threat, they’re keeping the arena open.”

“Perfect. Everything is going according to plan.” The lieutenant stayed behind Amon for a moment, taking his leave after nothing else came of their conversation but silence.

As he began walking off, Amon’s voice called out to him and made him change direction to the long staircase that snaked off the edge of the building they were standing on. “Make sure there are no  _ hiccups _ tonight, Lieutenant Zaheer.”

\---------------

“All clear, Chief!” an officer saluted. Lin nodded, sending him off as Tenzin approached to check up on everything before the night’s match.

“How is the security sweep going?” he asked.

“Fine,” she said bluntly.

“They’ve checked underneath the stands?” 

“Yes.”

“And you have enough officers to cover all points of entry?”

Lin breathed in heavily, and, spinning around, she fumed, “I have the skies, the bay, and every nook and cranny of this place covered. Now leave me alone and let me do my job.”

“Lin, with so much on the line it would be nice if we could help each other out, at least for one night.” Tenzin’s voice saddened, hoping that Lin would come around. He hadn’t thought twice about what resentments may still lie, and it was daunting to begin delving into that mess.

“Like old times?” Lin asked as she looked up at him with a softened expression.

“Like old times,” Tenzin said. He paused for a moment, stepping up to Lin’s side as he uttered, “It has come to my attention that both of us may not have moved past everything…”

Lin had returned back to focusing on the ring as the arena workers began setting up for the match, her eyes not even looking at Tenzin as he spoke. “I don’t know why you’re bringing that up, I’ve moved past it. Just doesn’t mean that I don’t think that it was an irritating thing to do to someone. Growing apart or not. But, your mom made up for your lack of kindness as she always has so I’ll try to be less abrasive than usual.” Lin finally turned to Tenzin, giving him a small smile as the airbending master stood there in stunned silence.

“Alright, I agree with everything you’ve said. Thank you, Lin, for that...clarification. I appreciate the attempt at minimal abrasiveness,” Tenzin fumbled awkwardly as he messed with his robes.

“Why are you talking like that. I said what I need to so just drop it already,” Lin deadpanned. She crossed her arms and exhaled softly, the deep rumble of the police airships over the arena calming her nerves. She needed this night to go well, in some capacity.

“Right,” Tenzin mumbled, straightening his back as his eyes scanned the filling arena seats. “Will do.”

“Weirdo,” Lin said under her breath.

The time for the match had rolled around, and Shiro Shinobi settled into his seat, clearing his throat with raised hands towards the many excited fans beyond his booth. “The anticipation is palpable as we are just moments away from the championship match. Will the Wolfbats’ ferocity help them repeat as champs? Or will the underdog Fire Ferrets serve up a surprising bowl of smackdown soup?”

“Okay, now I know there’s a big crowd but don’t be nervous. You’re gonna do great, I believe in you.” Bolin smiled widely at Pabu, pushing himself off of the ground where he set himself in order to talk to Pabu. Bolin walked over to Korra and Mako, giving them pats on the back as Pabu ran up to join them.

With light and the cheers of the audience beaming down on him, the ring announcer made his entrance onto the ring. “Introducing the challengers, the Future Industries Fire Ferrets!” Bolin, Korra, and Mako made their way into the ring, three specific members of the crowd going the craziest in the stands with their Fire Ferrets merch and memorabilia. Asami and Hiroshi sat calmly in the V.I.P section of the stands, Asami blowing a kiss to her boyfriend and winking with a wish of good luck. Mako returned the gesture, giving her father a wave as well while Korra cringed at the scene. 

Bolin, meanwhile, was signaling to Pabu. “You’re on, Pabu.” Pabu chittered in response, jumping down from his perch on Bolin’s shoulder and flipping onto his front paws to do a walking handstand. Pabu then did a couple of backflips, his final backflip going through the middle of an earth disk that Bolin conjured for his performance’s finale. “Yes! Nailed it!” Bolin cheered. Turning to Korra and Mako he whispered, “He’s so talented!”

“And their opponents, the three timed defending champions, the White Falls Wolfbats!” Fireworks go off all around the arena as the Wolfbats, donning their bat masks, spread their purple cape wings and their fans cry in support. 

“Pfft, they got nothing on us buddy. Anybody can show off,” Bolin scoffed.

As Tahno took off his mask and untied his cape, Korra angrily punched her palm with her fist. “I’m gonna knock Tahno’s  _ stupid  _ hair off his  _ stupid _ head!”

“The champs and challengers face off at the center-line...and here we go!” TheWolfbats instantly moved towards the Fire Ferrets, Tahno attempting an uppercut on Korra with a spew of water surrounding his fist. Korra moved back, and she barely dodged his strike with a backflip only to be actually hit by a waterbending blast. “Tahno tries to clean the Avatar’s clock with some dirty water boxing.”

Mako, taking on the Wolfbat earthbender Ming, shot a slew of fire bullets that all missed while Ming kicked four earth disks at Mako, forcing him back to zone two. “Mind shakes off Mako’s attack and returns the favor.”

Shaozu, the Wolfbat firebender, flipped forward but got blindsided as Bolin hurled some earth disks at him, one of the disks bouncing off of the ropes on the side of the ring and knocking Shaozu against the fence of the ring. “Shaozu gets fancy, but Bolin ricochets a disk off the ropes and says ‘No, thank you, sir!’”

“Nice shot!” Mako exclaimed cheerily to Bolin with an enthusiastic thumbs up before shoving a fireball straight at Shaozu. The Wolfbat firebender ran out of the way of the fireball just in time, but Tahno was still not pleased as he looked at the Fire Ferrets with aggravation swimming in his eyes.

As Korra and Tahno aim a couple of blasts at each other, Shiro Shinobi said, “The waterbenders slug it out, looking evenly matched, and Tahno gets a little too worked up and unleashes a deluge on Bolin that would certainly elicit a foul. Or apparently not.”

Seeing that the center of the ring lit up and allowed the Wolfbats to advance, Mako yelled at the referee, “What’s the big idea, ref. That was a hosing foul!” Mako’s face deepens into anger as the referee signals back that it was in fact not a hosing foul.  _ Yeah right _ , Mako thought.

“And the Wolfbats advance despite Tahno exceeding the waterbending time limit. A questionable call by the officials.” Korra began a waterbending attack, her moves stopping as she is doused in the water of Tahno’s own attack. Bolin launched an earth disk at Tahno, the waterbender dodging as Korra rolled to the side to avoid another attack. Mako dodged an earth disk from Ming, sending some fireballs back at the Wolfbat earthbender. After leaning back to dodge Mako’s blasts, Ming lifted up a disk under Mako’s foot to trip him forward, throwing another disk at him in order to send him back into zone three. “Ming trips up Mako with another dirty trick!”

“Oh come on, refs!” Tenzin groaned, “There was some funny business in that last play!”

Thoroughly amused, Lin said, “Wouldn’t have guessed you knew the rules of pro-bending.”

“I’ve, uh, been brushing up. That Wolfbat blatantly bent a disk outside of his zone.” Tenzin coughed, reverting back to silence as he furiously watched the unfolding events of the game. He clutched the railing as Ming launched another disk while Tahno ran forward in preparation to attack.

“The Ferret brothers are backed up to zone three, and the Wolfbats smell blood.” Tahno froze the water that he pulled up from the grates onto the ring’s floor, Bolin slipping on it once he jumped back. Bolin was then hit by a fire blast that threw him out of the arena, the crowd booing at this move. “Looks like Tahno snuck in an illegal icing move, but once again there’s no call. I don’t know what match the refs are watching, but it’s obviously not this one.”

Tahno and Shaozu both attacked Korra, Mako rolling out of the way of an oncoming earth disk before he attempted to fire back. Tahno and Ming then both teamed up against Korra, the Avatar being pushed back into zone three as the Wolfbats advance while Mako sends a fire blast but ultimately misses. “Oh...a slash-and-clash sends the Avatar to zone three as well, and then a knockout as Mako’s try at protecting the Avatar with a firebending shield put them both in the water! The Wolfbats win the championship for the fourth year in a- Hold on a second folks, scratch that! The Ferrets are still alive, but just barely.” Korra and Mako took their breaths for a second, Korra saving them at the last minute by grabbing hold of both Mako and the ring before they fell too far down. Korra groaned as she began swinging Mako back and forth, her grip on both his collar and the edge of the ring tightening as she threw Mako back into the ring. As Mako got back to his feet he blasted a stream of fire at Tahno whereas Korra let go of the ring and fell down into the water with a heavy splash. Tahno is sent flying from Mako’s blast, his trajectory knocking him down as his teammates watch him in surprise.

When the bell rang, Tahno stood up, infuriated with desperate breaths, Mako sending him a smug wink while he flexed his winning stance to the crowd. “What an unbelievable move! These Ferrets aren’t just ending the elements, they’re bending my mind! The underdogs survive to see round two.”

Before the next round, the Fire Ferrets huddled together, Korra being the first to speak. “What’s wrong with these refs?”

Mako bowed his head, his brows furring as he thought over the night’s plays. “They’ve been paid off. It’s the only explanation. Someone wants us to lose.”


	12. Episode 6: And the Winner is... Part 2

“Well, if the Wolfbats are gonna fight dirty, then so should we,” Korra argued, taking a glance back at the Wolfbats behind them.

“No, we can’t! The refs have it out for us. If we’re gonna win this thing, it has to be fair and square,” Mako nodded, his hands tightening their grip on his teammates’ shoulders. “So...let’s go do that!”

“Argh, that’s no fun but, alright, Mako,” Korra sighed, her smile widening at the thought of slamming Tahno in the face.

Bolin grinned at all of their excitement and shook both Korra and Mako’s shoulders. “You got it, brother! Let’s kick some Wolfbat as-” The bell rang and round two was called in time to interrupt Bolin’s words, the Fire Ferrets jumping right into the fray with the Wolfbats. Shaozu blocked a fire stream from Mako, the Wolfbats blocking another bending attack as Ming evaporated Korra’s slug of water with some fire. Bolin launched an earth disk at Tahno, the waterbender shattering the disk with a wall of water and then sending two water bullets at Korra which she dodged.

“The opening salvo is a brutal call as both sides give it their all, but once again, Tahno sneaks in a little ice to get the upper hand.” Korra pushed herself up onto her elbows and wriggled her previously iced foot around, glaring at Tahno who didn’t spare her a glance even after he brutally kicked her back with waterbending. Bolin knocked Shaozu back with a mound of earth, Mako following his brother’s suit by knocking Ming back with a fire arc. Dodging three firebending shots to his head, Mako’s ears pick up on Shiro Shinobi gasping into his microphone. “Wowzers! Those look like illegal headshots to me!” With Mako’s head ducking under another blast to the head, both teams stopped their movements at the sound of this round’s finishing bell.

The ring announcer’s eyes scanned the ring, noticing how all the players were still on the ring floor. “Round two will be decided with a tie-breaker!”

Walking out onto the ring, the referee tossed up a coin and pointed right at the Ferrets. “The Fire Ferrets win the coin toss. Which element do you choose?”

“I’m taking this one. Let’s go! You and me, pretty boy!” Korra seethed as she stepped forward with a determined grin in the face of Tahno’s smug one.

“Thought you’d never ask,” Tahno snarled. Their teammates strayed away from the center of the ring as Korra and Tahno were lifted up on the ring’s center platform. Korra and Tahno moved around each other on the circle platform as they prepared for the strike of the match, Tahno choosing to halt his steps in order to taunt Korra with flimsy hand waves. “Come on, little girl. Give me your best shot.”

Korra narrowed her eyes, flicking her wrist at Tahno with a bullet of water following her hand. Tahno dodged this initial attack, but Korra smirked and kicked up her foot during his momentary pause of arrogance, a stream of water hitting him under the chin, extending from the place where her foot briefly passed his pasty face. Quickly losing his balance, Tahno collapsed out of the ring with flailing arms as the winning bell rang.

“Hmph, chump,” Korra snickered, crossing her arms as she felt herself lower back down to the ring to join her team.

“Round two goes to the Fire Ferrets!” Landing back on the flat ground of the ring, Korra ran over to Mako and Bolin and gave them both simultaneous high fives.

“Nice one!” Mako congratulated, patting her back. 

“That’s the stuff. You are my herooo!” Bolin laughed as he gave Korra a bear hug.

“We might actually be able to win this thing!” Mako exclaimed, hopeful.

Being helped to his feet, Tahno shook off his team members’ hands in a fit of emotion and angrily fixed his messy strands of hair. “Let’s send them to a watery grave!” he growled.

“I can’t believe your sweet-tempered father was reincarnated into that girl. She’s tough as nails,” Lin said, rather impressed at Korra’s sneak attack on Tahno.

Tenzin’s eyes slightly fell at the mention of his father, a distinct image of how bright Aang’s face would be at both Korra’s prowess and Lin’s enjoyment making his eyes feel light enough to turn to Lin. “Reminds me of someone else I knew at that age. You two might get along if you would only give her a chance.”

“Hmph,” she responded, shifting her eyes to the side as she tried to avoid the glance that she knew would make her break out into a somewhat smile.

“One round apiece: who wants it more?” Shiro’s voice bellowed as the teams broke out into the next round of the match. Ming blocked a water blast, throwing an earth disk in retaliation while Shaozu and Tahno launched their own throws. Bolin dodged past a stream of water, an earth disk flying from his feet towards the Wolfbats. Sending another disk forward, Bolin staggered back from a hit to his shoulder, his earth disk curving slightly away from its intended direction. “The Wolfbats fly out of the fates, swinging with bad intentions. The challengers are showing a lot of heart, but the champs are really starting to find their rhythm now. Can the Ferrets hand in there with the best, especially when the best are  _ frankly _ getting a little help from the refs?”

Tahno ran forward, jumping over an oncoming earth disk as a blob of water swirled from behind him. Ming followed his movements with an earth disk aimed at Korra, the Avatar narrowly missing Ming’s other disk as she recuperates after being hit. Launching her own water blast at Tahno, Korra backed up near Mako who sent out multiple quick fire blasts at the other team. “It’s all down to this final round! Mako is leaving it all in the ring, but it looks like Tahno and Ming are up to more shenanigans!” Mako and Bolin were quickly thrown off of the ring as two water blasts scraped past their chests, sharp shards of rocks poking into their skin as they fell. Korra, also being hit by the same illegal blast, managed to stay grounded only to be pushed off the edge as another burst of rocks slapped her in the face in the midst of the unassuming water that they were concealed in.

“Oh, this has gone too far! That water had rocks in it!” Shiro yelled as he clutched his microphone with harsh fervor.

“Knockout!” the referee called. The crowd moved into an uproar at the events of the round and not the good kind as they cried out against the referee’s calls.

Even Tenzin was getting into the groove of fierce criticism. “Oh, come on!” he called as he furiously waved his hands around. “Those were illegal headshots! Open your eyes, ref!”

“Well, folks, it’s a controversial call but the Wolfbats notch a nasty knockout to win the match, For the fourth year in a row, they’ll be crowned tournament champions.”

“Whew, I barely broke a sweat! Anybody else wanna scrap with the champs?” Tahno goaded, removing his helmet to talk to the crowd. As if on cue, multiple members of the audience stood up at his ask and strapped on an Equalist mask, even pulling electrical gloves out of nooks and crannies like popcorn buckets and seat baskets. The stadium filled up with gasps as people turned to see Equalists pop up around them, Tenzin’s eyes widening tenfold as he turned to find an Equalist standing right behind Lin in the stands.

“Look out!” His warning did little to help as the Equalist behind Lin grabbed her by the shoulder and sent forth a bolt of electricity, the shock knocking her unconscious. Tenzin blew a gust of air at the Equalist in retaliation before falling to the ground as well as an Equalist behind him tapped him roughly on the shoulder. Fellow metalbender cops followed Tenzin and Lin en suite as Equalists appeared behind them, the people in the stands catching Korra’s eyes as she resurfaced from the water below the ring to see bright electricity eating away at the stadium goers.

“What?” Korra asked, her eyes straining as they narrowed from looking out at the stands and the heavy streaks of water that flowed from her damp hair. She jerked back with a gasp as the platform underneath her hands shook from the weight of Amon’s lieutenant dropping down to her level. He ran right at her, his charged kali sticks in tow, and jabbed both of them down into the pool long before Korra could even manage to create any sort of water protection. Mako, Korra, and Bolin all screamed and fizzed as the electricity bounced across their submerged bodies and began floating along the water on their backs as they fell unconscious.

Spectators in the stands continued to scream in fear as more and more people were cut down by Equalists swarming in from left and right, Shiro Shinobi’s own voice raising significantly as he watched everything unfold. “Folks, there is some sort of electrical disturbance in the stands. Metalbender cops are dropping like bumbleflies. There appear to be masked members of the audience wielding strange devices on their hands…” The door behind Shiro burst open, and as he whirled around to see a blue light fill up the room, he began to panic even more. “One of them is in the booth with me now, folks! He is leveling one of those glove devices at me now, and I believe he is about to electrocute me. I am currently wetting my pants-” Shiro’s words stopped as the Equalist released their glove’s pent up electricity at him, the Wolfbats sitting in a similar position as they stood frozen on the ring. Cowering behind his teammates, Tahno’s teeth started chattering as Amon and a group of Equalists began rising up from the center platform on the ring.

A few Equalists dragged Korra, Mako, and Bolin’s unconscious bodies out of the water, giving Amon a straight salute as he peeked over the side of the ring at them. “What’s going on here, ref?” Tahno quietly asked, his voice quivering behind raised hands.

“I don’t know!” the referee responded, following the Wolfbats’ suit as they began to back away from Amon and his followers as they slowly approached them.

“All right, you want a piece of the Wolfbats? Here it comes!” Tahno attempted to say confidently. He threw a measly water punch at Amon, the masked man easily dodging past his attack and darting forward. The Wolfbats all delved into bending attacks, Amon rapidly subduing each of them and making room for his group of Equalists to bind each of the Wolfbats’ wrists and ankles and shove them to the ground.

“Wait, please don’t do this! I’ll give you the championship pot. I’ll-I’ll give you everything just please don’t take my bending!” Tahno pleaded. Amon scoffed at his useless whines and pressed a flat thumb to Tahno’s forehead, the now ex-waterbender’s screams mixing perfectly with the rest of the scuffling in the stadium. Amon waved his hand to the Equalists behind him, the Wolfbats’ bodies all being tossed off of the side of the ring after Amon finished taking one of his sickly toned fingers to each of their heads. A massive banner was unrolled over the side of the stadium, the Equalist symbol being broadcasted to all of those who were left conscious in the arena. More banners were unrolled as the Lieutenant tied Korra up on a wall near where she, Mako, and Bolin had surfaced after the match.

Korra’s lips smacked as she teetered between consciousness, her mind flashing with bright lights in the midst of hurried images of older Republic City. Mumbling, her head swiveled around as she watched Toph Beifong’s mouth move as she pointed a sturdy finger in her direction in front of a row of metalbenders, the picture fading to a trial for some random man to the man cowering in front of her outstretched hands. Korra startled herself at the end of the montage of images and awoke to Amon’s voice flowing out of the speakers in the stadium, her head turning instantly to the side to make sure that her friends were okay. Letting out a sigh of relief at Mako and Bolin’s groggy faces as they regained consciousness, she focused her attention on Amon’s rehearsed speech from the ring.

“I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who cheated their way to victory because every day you threaten and abuse your fellow non-bending citizens just like the Wolfbats did to their opponents tonight. Those men were supposedly the best in the bending world and yet it only took a few moments for me to cleanse them of their impurity. Let this be a warning to all of you benders out there: if any of you stand in my way, you will meet the same fate.

“Now, to my followers: for years the Equalists have been forced to hide in the shadows, but now we have the numbers and the strength to create a new Republic City. I’m happy to tell you that the time for change has finally come. Very soon, the current tyrannical bending regime will be replaced by a fair-minded Equalist government. You and your children will no longer have to walk the streets afraid. It’s time to take back our city!”

Struggling against the ropes wrapped tightly around his form, Mako questioned, “How are we gonna get out of here?” His brother grinned at his question, nodding his head towards Pabu who was swimming through the pool towards them.

“That’s how,” Bolin answered. “Pabu! Listen up, buddy…” Bolin trailed off, his words being replaced by various chittering sounds as he communicated with Pabu.

Mako and Korra looked in concern at each other as Bolin continued to chitter away. “What are you doing?” Korra wondered.

“I’m trying to save us. See? Pabu’s not just a one-trick poodle-pony,” Bolin said proudly as Pabu scurried behind him to chew on the ropes holding Bolin to the wall. Korra and Mako’s worry turned into relief as they broadly smiled at Bolin despite Amon’s loud rambling in front of them.

“For centuries, benders have possessed an unnatural advantage over ordinary people. But thankfully, modern technology has provided us with a way to even out the playing field. Now anyone can hold the power of a chi blocker in their hand. My followers and I will not rest until the entire city achieves equality, and once that goal is achieved we will equalize the rest of the world. The revolution has begun!” With the end of his speech, the glass-domed roof of the arena shattered in space above Amon, various ropes spindling down into the stadium from the few airships parked above the arena. Amon and the few Equalists that were standing near him on the ring grabbed ahold of the lowered ropes and allowed themselves to be lifted out of the arena. The rest of the Equalists followed their leader and began dipping around corners and into shadows as most of the people they hit with electricity regained their consciousness.

“Tenzin!” Lin called as she squatted next to the dazed airbender. Turning, her eyes moved along with the Equalists as they left, and her body recoiled as the dust of explosives filled her vision the minute Amon was cleared of the blast. The entire arena shook from the detonation and the crowd fell over as the middle of the ring erupted into various pieces.

Bolin quickly turned to face Pabu and calm him down as debris splashed down into the pool in front of them. “It’s okay, Pabu. Just a little explosion. Keep chewing, you’re almost through it!” Pabu chittered absentmindedly, finally cutting through the thick ropes after Bolin’s encouragement. “Yes! Great job, buddy!” Bolin congratulated. Being rid of the primary rope that tied all of them together, the Fire Ferrets were able to wriggle themselves free and get up to their feet.

Korra was the first to fully get up, her fists closing as she moved her attention to the gaping hole in the glass ceiling of the arena. “I’m going after Amon!”

“Be careful!” Mako called after her, his hands cupping his mouth. Korra jumped off of the ledge and back into the water, her hands moving around her as she waterbent herself up in a massive water cyclone. Korra erupted from beneath the water and rushed towards the hole in the roof. As she neared the top of the arena, her face fell in the realization that she wasn’t going to make it all the way to the top. The water below her thinned and she began hurtling back down to the water with her arm outstretched towards the dark night illustrated above her. Her brief screams were stifled by a cold metal cable wrapping around her waist and stopping her fall. Korra looked over in surprise and saw Lin swing past her, another cable tethering Lin to another part of the stadium’s ceiling. With an acknowledging smile, the police chief swung the cable holding Korra around and threw it towards the ceiling, sending Korra soaring through the shattered glass and onto the top of the arena.

Upon landing as softly as she could on the glass, Korra sent a sharp fire punch towards the Lieutenant and an Equalist as they lifted away on the rising ropes. The Lieutenant let go of the rope in chock and fell off, Korra blasting another Equalist near her in order to take the rope that they were about to ride up into the airship. Korra looked up at a few of the rising ropes above her, Amon’s calculating eyes staring down at her as she momentarily faltered in her movements. Shaking her head and twisting her knuckles shut, Korra launched out a fireball towards Amon and watched with a locked jaw as the smoke billowed out and revealed all the people she aimed at knocked back to the ground except for Amon.

“Sprits,” she muttered. Amon simply looked down at her, his brows lifting from behind his mask as he turned away from the Avatar and went on with his life. Another fire blast flew past him, hitting another Equalist near him as Amon found his footing in the airship the rope had taken him into. Korra looked down for a second, her attention swaying from her intention to keep going after Amon to the on fire cops in the Arena. Her eyes jerked from their widened state as Lin metalbent herself up onto the rooftop and aimed a cable at a retreating airship. Lin placed herself down onto the glass and yanked back her hand, one of her cables bringing an Equalist slamming down onto the glass. Sliding down the rope Korra was holding, two more Equalists knocked her back onto the glass in order to prevent her from stopping the rest of their retreat.

Lin tried to metalbend a cable onto one of the remaining ropes, the Lieutenant halting her advances as he beat her down with his kali sticks. Lin gasped in pain and fell towards the ceiling, three Equalists rushing toward her in order to quickly bind her. Korra threw her leg up at one of the Equalists in order to aid Lin, the Equalist flying downward and rolling to get up before he was squashed under Korra’s foot. Korra bent her arms in preparation for another attack, fire running out of her closed fists towards the remaining two Equalists. The Lieutenant raised his sticks, ready to deal a knockout blow to Lin, but shifted down to a kneeling stance as a fire blast smashed into his back. Korra moved to firebend at him again, but he dodged it, rolling out of the way and pushing himself to his feet before he made a break for the airships. Korra chased after him, giving a good and rounded kick to the Equalist that was below her foot before she did.

The Lieutenant attempted to hit her with his kali sticks after he paused his retreat, Korra evading his stiff strikes and jumping up in order to let out a stream of fire from her feet. He avoided her blast and now aimed for her legs, his fellow Equalists trying to aid him by making their way over to his position. Lin sat up and noticed their attempt at an assist and threw her hands out, metal cables shooting out and wrapping tightly around the two Equalists as she spun them out of the way. Flinging them off of her metal cables and into unconsciousness, Lin turned her attention back to the airship and sent out a metal cable that lodged itself in the bottom of the airship. Pulling herself up, Lin flew towards the airship while Korra crossed her arms in front of her face in order to block the Lieutenant’s attacks.

She jumped backward in order to avoid the range of his kali sticks, the Lieutenant surging forward in order to make up for the distance. Korra ducked under a wide swing that he made, her left knee making direct contact with his stomach after she grabbed hold of his left wrist. The Lieutenant was then slammed roughly into the glass, his movements stalling for a moment before he brought up his remaining kali stick, the other being lost from Korra’s strong flip, and blocked Korra’s in-motion fire kick as it reached its peak. He bounced up, tossing his kali stick into his left hand before bringing his leg up into the space next to Korra’s head. She swung downward, missing his kick and in retaliation jabbing towards him with two flaming hands. The Lieutenant dodged, his kali stick firing up in electricity as he attempted to slam it into Korra’s neck. She swerved around him and managed to elbow him in the face, his body ricocheting back even further as she proceeded to kick, punch, and slam him down into the glass with fire-charged attacks.

Korra stood back, panting heavily as she looked around to make sure Lin was okay. In the heat of everything, she didn’t notice the cracking sounds below her until the ceiling suddenly gave way, and she was plummeting down towards the stands below. Lin quickly reached down for her with a metal cable. The cable didn’t quite reach her, though, considering that Korra had made her way to another end of the glass, so instead, she aimed one at the Equalist flag near Korra and let the material rip from the weight of the metal cable. Using the fabric, she propelled herself towards Korra in order to catch her and land them both rather safely in the stands behind the now destroyed banner.

“You all right?” Lin asked. She helped Korra to her feet after they rolled for a few seconds from their abrupt stop, both of their hands going to their own clothes in order to brush them off.

“I’m fine. Thanks to you,” Korra breathed, clutching her chest tightly as she took a moment.

“Don’t mention it, kid,” Lin dismissed with a wave. At the harsh sound of rumbling, both of their heads whipped around to the ceiling just in time to see the airships completely fade from view and off into the starless night. “Looks like we lost this one.”

“Oh, Korra!” Mako and Bolin rushed towards Korra, their faces cased entirely in relief at her safety. “I’m so glad you’re okay!” he murmured into her loose bits of hair as he pulled her into a gigantic hug.

“Me too!” Bolin said warmly as he hugged them both. Korra lightly laughed and wrapped her own arms around the two brothers, letting her arms rest there for a moment as she thanked the spirits that they were both okay.

“You guys are all right too, right?” Korra asked.  _ Just to make sure _ , she thought.

“Yes. And Asami is okay too,” Mako confirmed as they pulled away from the hug.

“She wasn’t for a while because her dad disappeared in all the chaos but he was fine when we found him so all is well,” Bolin added on, grabbing onto Pabu who had solidified his place on Bolin’s shoulder by digging his claws into Bolin’s neck. “And this little guy has been puncturing my skin for the last little while so we knew he was alive.”

“Wow, sounds like you guys had a crazy time too. I just hope everyone’s okay,” Korra sighed.

“We helped as many people left here as we could, so I think a lot of people will be fine. At least for now...” Mako trailed off.

Tenzin approached the group from the same place Mako and Bolin had come from, his steps towards Lin halting for a moment as he stopped to give Korra a hug as well. “I can’t believe Amon did this. I played right into his hand,” Lin said, her head lowering in shame. Tenzin straightened his robes and watched Lin with softened eyes.

“He played us all,” Tenzin said as he placed a firm hand on her shoulder. “Republic City is at war.”


	13. Episode 7: The Aftermath Part 1

Earth

Fire

Air 

Water

Only the Avatar can master all four elements and bring balance to the world 

**APOLOGIES FOR THIS INTERRUPTION**

_Your usual programming is not available following Shiro Shinobi’s injuries following the attack on the Pro-bending Arena. Today’s broadcast will be replaced by live coverage of Councilman Tarrlok’s speech at City Hall:_

_“Although the Hundred Year War has long passed, we are not living in a time of peace. These revolutionaries who call themselves ‘Equalists’ are not interested in equality at all. They just want to wage war against benders. Chief Beifong was supposed to protect Republic City, but she was powerless to stop Amon’s attack on the arena. She has failed us all. If we are to survive these dire times, our law enforcement needs new leadership.”_

Korra’s eyes flickered around the chaos that still engulfed the arena. From the construction workers going to town on the shattered ceilings and the police officers collecting evidence and protecting the perimeter, Korra felt a chill creep up her spine at the fact that this will be Republic City’s future as long as Amon is around. Shaking her head, she slid slowly off of Naga, giving her friend a nice warm hug as she ducked under some bright yellow tape and made her way up into Mako and Bolin’s apartment in order to help them with the arena’s closure.

“I still can’t believe they’re shutting this place down.” Mako pulled back sharply on the roll of tape he had in his hand, tossing it aside in order to move one of the many boxes they had left to pack into an easy-to-move position. 

“Yeah. We had some good memories here, didn’t we?” Bolin sighed, his eyes glazing as he stared off into space and grew a faint smile as he noticed a prickly rose bush outside of the window to his right. Ah, he had pushed Mako into that very bush many a time, and it was always the funniest moment of the day.

Bursting through the door of the apartment, Korra tightened the band of her ponytail that had come loose from how rushed she was to leave that morning. “Guys! Great news! You don’t have to go back on the streets. I talked to Tenzin and made all the arrangements. You can come live on Air Temple Island with me!” She had closed the door hastily behind herself, and her words became raspy towards the end of her sentence as she lost her breath.

“Oh, we’d love to, but-”

“Asami already invited us to live in her dad’s giant mansion! From here on out, it’s gonna be the life of luxury for us!” Boling giggled, dropping a stack of boxes to the floor. Mako gave Bolin a pointed look for interrupting him and sighed, his eyes catching on Korra’s momentarily downcast face.

A door from behind Korra opened and closed, the distant sound letting Korra know that it came from inside the apartment, and that made her face fall just a teeny bit more. “Oh hey, Korra. I was hoping you would stop by. I was-”

“I was just leaving,” Korra said shortly, Asami recoiling a bit before carefully making her way down the ladder that was attached to the loft she was cleaning. Pabu softly jumped out of her hands once Asamoi’s boots clicked onto the ground, and the brothers glanced at each other as Korra waved at them furiously. “So, I guess I’ll see you guys around… sometime.”

“Why not tomorrow? Since Bolin and Mako are already gonna be there, why not come visit the estate with them?” Asami offered, moving to stand next to and lean on Mako.

“I don’t know. I have some...Avatar stuff to do,” Korra lied as she slowly tried to back up to the door.

Bolin let out a high-pitched voice as he grabbed Pabu and lifted the fire ferret up in order to pretend like he was speaking. “Come on, Korra. We all deserve a little rest and relaxation after all this craziness. We could swim in the pool Asami said she has. It’ll be fun!”Korra exhaled, her warm breath fanning her face as she couldn’t help but let the smile nipping at her lips creep up onto her face. Just the sight alone of Bolin pulling Pabu around to pretend like he was egging her on was enough for Korra to think of Naga, but the voice change instantly reminded her of Lemaya’s dramatic way of getting Korra to do whatever she wanted: talking animals. _Gah, why did she have to make me think talking animals are cute._

“Okay, all right, Pabu,” Korra laughed, her cheeks unknowingly quite warm from the memories.

“Great, we’ll see you tomorrow,” Asami smiled as she joined Mako and Bolin in waving Korra goodbye. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, a police truck rammed through large factory doors, spooking a flock of lizard crows that had gathered on the top of the factory. Metalbender cops broke through the windows on the sides of the factory that the truck could not reach and began quickly securing the perimeter and the materials inside. After everything was safe, they stood before a bunch of crates that were being stored and ripped them open to find Equalist propaganda and electrical gloves hidden away underneath fake technology parts. 

“Looks like our intel was good,” Lin nodded, waving her hand in order to signal the west of the officers to begin loading up the crates.

“There’s enough evidence here to bury Cabbage Corp for an eternity,” an officer named Sikhan said.

That was true, as evident by Lin being bombarded with shouts from reporters as the visibly angry Cabbage Corp president, Lau Gan-Lan, was being escorted out of his building in handcuffs. “This is an outrage! I’m innocent”

“Yeah, yeah. That’s what they all say…” Saikhan said blankly while he pushed the man into the back of a police car.

“Is it true that Cabbage Corp is conspiring with the Equalists?” 

“The evidence points in that direction, but the investigation is ongoing. For the time being, we have frozen Mr. Gan-Lan’s assets and are closing Cabbage Corp.” Lin thanked the reporters and headed back over to the police cars so they could make their leave, her mouth letting out a heavy exhale at the blubbering of Lau Gan-Lan.

“No! Not my Cabbage Corp!” he yelled with tears pooling in his eyes. Lau’s lips fell into a pout as he crossed his arms in the back of the police car, his legs moving loudly against the leather seats. “You guys are a menace.”

“Mhm, yep, whatever you say,” Saikhan mumbled to himself under his breath.

Once they arrived back at the police station, Saikhan pulled Lau Gan-Lan softly out of the, quite afraid that if he manhandled him, Lau would descend into another fit of cries. Lin got out of her car, slamming the door behind her and stalking off into the station in order to get ready for the witness meetings Tenzin had graciously agreed to help her with.

Korra, on the other side of the building, was making her way into the brightly lit station, her boots softly padding along the floor. She took a moment to look around the station, more boredom flowing into her veins each minute that she didn’t see the bright yellow robes she was looking for.

“Hey, Korra,” a sad voice sighed from behind her.

Korra looked over her shoulder, her eyes widening at the disheveled appearance of the person who called out to her. “Tahno?” Korra grimaced as she sat down next to Tahno on one of the benches in the entrance hall, his fair falling droopily over the dark bags underneath his eyes. His mouth was curled into a perpetual frown, and he barely moved his head to look at her as she spoke. “Listen, I know we’re not exactly best friends, but I’m sorry Amon took your bending.”

“I’ve been to the best healers in the city. Whatever Amon did to me, it’s permanent.” He paused. Then, when he opened his mouth again, his voice began cracking as he said, “You gotta get him for me.” Korra fiddled with her fingers, her teeth catching her bottom lip between them. She nodded her head silently, unable to make a spoken promise because what if, _what if_ , she broke it.

Korra was brought out of her thoughts when Lin Beifrong’s voice penetrated the hollow silence that had filled the entrance of the police station, almost as if everyone else there had teamed up to deliberately make Korra descend into even more sorrow. “Mr. Sato, if you remember anything else about what you saw during Amon’s attack, be sure to let us know.”

“I’m happy to help any way I can. I want these Equalists to pay for what they’ve done,” Hiroshi Sato said. He gave a curt nod to Tenzin and Lin, silently thanking them for walking him out, before turning to leave the police station, his gaze catching Korra’s for an uncomfortable few seconds. 

Korra shifted in her seat, her eyes following Tahno instead as Tenzin waved him over. “We’re ready for you now.”

“See you around...Avatar.” His voice was tired and unamused as he dragged his feet behind Tenzin and Lin, letting them lead him into presumably an interrogation room at the back of the police station. Korra threw her head back and exhaled, her chest lowering and rising to the tick of the clock that stared right at her. All she was doing now was waiting for her turn at a briefing and then she could head back to Air Temple Island, this time with Tenzin in tow. She hadn’t spoken to anyone yet about what happened at the arena and though she wanted to, it didn’t feel right. People had reached out. Her parents, of course, Katara, even Hakoda, who, if you don’t know, is Lemaya’s uncle. Or, more widely known, Admiral Hakoda, son of former Councilman Sokka. Hakoda lived...really close actually, now that Korra thought about it. She remembered Lemaya telling her all about her visits with him and Republic City and her travels to other cities with a few of Hakoda’s many kids.

The only person she hadn’t gotten a letter from was Lemaya, but Hakoda made up for that sad fact by letting her know that Lemaya and her mom, Yue, were on a _super-important_ camping trip out in the ice forest outskirts of the Southern Water Tribe. Though Korra had a feeling Hakoda was being dramatic about the trip’s importance considering that all of Sokka’s lineage was dramatic (it’s basically the calling card of their family now), she felt happier, much happier, knowing that Lemaya hadn’t stopped caring about her. Why she would, Korra didn’t know, but she was terribly afraid of it happening. 

\---------------

The next day, Mako, Bolin, and Asami lounged around the indoor pool, winding down from the chaoticness of the brothers’ move into Asami’s mansion. Pabu stood on top of a large statue near one of the pool’s sides, jumping off of the high spot with a squeal. Bolin followed suit, his feet lifting off of the diving board placed right next to the statue’s head. “Earthbending bomb!” he screamed. He dived into the pool, belly-flopping on its surface at the end of his dive. Water spouted up into the air from both of the splashes, Asami and Mako leaning back from the spray of water with thundering laughter as they watched Bolin and Pabu surface amongst large ripples.

One of the mansion’s butler’s peeled open the large door leading into the pool and gestured into the room, clearing his throat with a cough as he said, “Avatar Korra has arrived.”

“Hey, Korra!” Mako beamed.

“Glad you made it!” Asami waved before her attention being jerked away as Mako attempted to yank her into the pool. She brought her knees up to her chest in order to stop him from doing so, Bolin wrinkling his nose and making a fake gagging face to which Korra heartily laughed.

“Welcome to paradise!” he grinned, leaning his head back in order to float on his back, Pabu slowly paddling himself over in order to sit on Bolin’s stomach.

“Looks like you guys settled right in,” Korra joked, sitting down on a pool chair next to where she stepped into the room.

“Pretty much. Except _someone_ forgot to ask her father if we could stay here…” Mako trailed off and turned to Asami’s direction on his left after he swam over to the edge of the pool that Korra was seated next to. 

“Yeah, but I smoothed it over with him. It’s easier to ask for forgiveness than permission,” she said as she settled her feet back into the water now that Mako was far away enough to not pose a threat to her dry self.

Getting out of the pool next to Korra after back paddling himself over to the edge, Bolin smiled broadly. “ _This_ is the greatest place in the world! Watch this, watch this-” He cleared his throat. “Fetch me my towel, good sir,” he said in a serious tone.

The butler, who hadn’t left the room after letting Korra in, walked diligently up to Bolin’s side. “Yes, Master Bolin.” He grabbed a folded-up towel from the table next to him and held it out.

“Master Bolin! Ha, I love this guy.” Bolin turned to the butler with his arms outstretched. “I love you, now pat me dry, please.”

“As you wish.” The butler rolled up the towel, patting Bolin down until he was no longer dripping wet.

“Don’t forget Master Pabu,” Bolin added.

“Wouldn’t dream of it, sir.” The butler placed the towel gently over Pabu and rubbed him for a few seconds, the fire ferret’s fur later puffing up despite Pabu’s squeaks of protest. Not even giving the butler time to pull the towel away, Bolin jumped right back into the pool with the towel still stuck on Pabu. The butler sighed internally, realizing once again that he’s too old to put up with these shenanigans. First Hiroshi, now Bolin. _When will it end_? he thought.

“So, what do you have planned for us today?” Korra started as she tried to stifle her laugh at the grief Bolin was giving the butler. Continuing on, Korra lightly scoffed, “Let me guess, shopping, makeovers-”

Jumping up onto Mako and pushing him deep into the water, Bolin raised his hand and exclaimed, “Ooh, Ooh! I vote makeovers!” Bolin yelped as Mako pushed out from underneath him and returned the favor by dunking Bolin deep underwater too.

“What do you mean by that, Korra? You make it sound like those are bad things to like.” Asami stared over at Korra, her brows lifted in a pointed look. Asami’s gaze fell to the tile surrounding the pool as she got up from the ground and muttered a soft thank you at the butler as she excused him from the pool. Korra froze momentarily, her brain blank except for the spontaneous splashes that the brothers kept making in their play fight in a world far away from this uncomfortable conversation. 

Well, Bolin was in a world of his own. Mako, on the other hand, was listening intently to the conversation with a deep frown. Letting out a breath, Asami said, “I was actually planning on taking you guys down to the tracks unless you have a problem with that too.”

“I-I didn’t mean it like that,” Korra stuttered as she stood up abruptly. The brothers had made their way out of the pool now, Mako having to forcibly remove Bolin from the water, and their eyes shifted silently between the two girls.

Asami gave a strained smile. “That’s okay and sorry if I was too defensive, it’s a soft spot for me. Just don’t do that again, please.” Turning to the boys she brightened her own mood in order to not bring everyone else's down and said, “Let’s go, yeah? We’ll need to change first but we can do that on the way.”

“Haha, let’s go look at some cars!” Bolin whooped. Asami left the room, Bolin following closely behind so that he would get an unnecessary amount of water all over her floors.

Before she could leave, too, Mako stopped Korra with his arm. “Lose the attitude with Asami. She’s trying to be nice.”

“What attitude. She’s the one with an attitude.” 

“Korra, you made fun of an assumption you made about her, you’re definitely the one with the attitude,” Mako said abruptly, resuming his steps to leave the room.

“Like you should be lecturing me on my behavior,” Korra mumbled just loud enough for Mako to hear. Mako stopped in his tracks, his muscles twitching at her comment. Though he was well aware she was right, it still ticked him off.

“I could partially say the same for you,” Mako responded. Korra’s arms crossed tightly around her chest and she let out a deep breath, her eyes still rolling even as Bolin called out for them.

“Are you guys coming?” his voice carried from down the hall.

“Yeah!” Mako yelled back, leaving the room quickly. Korra brushed her hands roughly against her face and groaned. Yes, Mako was unfortunately right. So, yes, she needed to lose the attitude. But it's so hard being wrong.

Asami led them all to a gigantic racetrack that was lined in the background by steep mountains. A couple of Satomobiles sped quickly past the booth Asami had brought them to, and she smiled widely at all of their excitement. “Pretty cool, huh?

“Uh, very cool, Asami! Very. Cool,” Bolin breathed as he eagerly leaned over the railing that protected him from falling onto the track.

“This is where Future Industries test-drives their Satomobiles,” Asami explained. She went silent for a few moments, debating on her next few words. Deciding that it would be best to try and mend whatever fissure that Korra thought they had, Asami turned to Korra. “Ever been behind the wheel?”

Surprised that she acknowledged her, Korra uneasily said, “Uh, the only this I know how to drive is a polar bear-dog.”

“Well, then let’s take you for a drive.” Korra started to raise an unconvinced brow, but at Mako’s sharp look from behind Asami, her demeanor quickly changed into the excitement that had been brewing since she saw the race track. 

“Let’s do it!” Korra agreed. They made their way down to the racetrack from a flight of stairs off to the side. The two cars that had been racing previously had stopped, one of the cars emptying in preparation for Asami and Korra to take the wheel. Asami got into the seat in the front, behind the wheel, while Korra sat at the back and adjusted her goggles that one of the previous drivers had given to her. Asami pulled her goggles down and revved the engine, her eyes focusing on the white flag that a man in blue held before both of the arcs on the track. Once he threw the flag down, the cars sped off along the track, their engines going into quite a frenzy.

Asami fell behind initially but caught up fast as she pushed her foot further onto the gas pedal. Mako and Bolin cheered wildly on the sidelines as she overtook the other car, her back wheel grazing the wall as she made a wide turn. When she straightened her car out of the turn, the other Satomobile tried to catch up, but his front wheel and Asami’s back wheel toughed and sent his car swaying so much that he had to slow his speed. Asami smirked, pressing her gas for the last leg of the race before coming to a halting stop past the finished line. 

“That was amazing! I didn’t think we’d make it.”

“Well, you can’t be afraid to mix it up sometimes. That’s something my mom always used to tell me. As you can see, it stuck,” Asami said as she slid off her goggles and checked her hair in the reflective portion of them. _Perfect, as always_ , she laughed to herself.

Korra took her goggles off too, after some struggle, and apologetically said, “I gotta admit, I had you pegged wrong. I thought you were kind of...prissy. Eh-No offense!” 

“Prissy? I haven’t gotten that one before.” Asami looked off to the side and pushed the hand of one of the previous drivers gently away and instead walked over to put her own stuff up. “Anyways, it doesn’t matter, people see what they want to see. As long as you don’t assume that I’m daddy’s helpless little girl, which I have eight years of self-defense classes to disprove, and you no longer hate on my love of shopping and makeovers, I think we will get along just fine.”

“Right,” Korra nodded. She bit down on her lower lip out of awkwardness for being called out for her comment and fumbled a bit with her goggles as she placed them down in the same place Asami put hers. “Sorry for that.”

“It’s okay. Let’s just try to get along? I would really like to be friends with Mako’s friends. You're the only one I haven’t befriended yet and for the sake of this friend group, I’d like to try,” Asami said as she outstretched her hand for Korra to shake.

Korra shook it, obviously. She’s not a menace. “I’d like to try to,” Korra agreed. Asami smiled, immediately turning around and walking quickly up the steps back to the stands that Mako and Bolin were waiting in, ready to engross her in a congratulatory hug. Korra thought to herself for a minute, her brows furrowing over her mention of Mako having other friends. _That’s hard to imagine. He’s so...Mako_.

Entering the mansion once again, Bolin bounded off down the hallway that he had become very familiar with during his stay toward the bathroom at its end. “Emergency, emergency. Coming through. Beep, beep!”

“Uh, is there another bathroom I can use?” Korra asked.

“We have a powder room up the stairs which are to the left of the end of the hallway that Bolin just ran to. The room is the first door on your right once you get upstairs,” Asami explained as she pointed down the hall.

“Thanks.” Korra walked off, stepping up the stairs and into the powder room. After walking out of the other room inside the room, she moved over to the sink to wash her hands. While she was drying them she noticed a sponge dipped into a container of powder on the counter. Korra looked at it intensely before smashing it onto her face, a huge cloud of powder swarming her vision soon after. She coughed and covered her face, choking on the powder as she quickly put it back into its place. Once she regained her powder-less composure, she left the room and vowed to never touch that stuff ever again. Even though she didn’t know what it was. 

Walking back towards the stairs, she noticed a partially open door to her right, the opposite direction she needed to go to join the others. “No, no! No, I assure you, everything is going exactly as planned.” Korra looked around before sneaking towards the room, the thick voice leaving it catching her attention as she listened in on the voice’s conversation. “Uh-um, yes...luckily, the Cabbage Corp investigation has bought us enough time. Trust me, by the end of the week we’ll be ready to strike!” Korra, through the little bit of the room she could see from the crack in the doorway, recognized the man as Hiroshi Sato. She silently gasped and hurried away as quietly as she could, speeding past Bolin, who was apparently being sprayed with perfume by the butler, in her haste to leave.

“You’re leaving?” Asami asked as she and Mako whirled around to see Korra’s quickly retreating form.

“Uh, sorry! I forgot I’m supposed to airsit, I mean babybend, I-I mean babysit the airbender kids. See you later!” Korra said frantically.

As Korra escaped past the front door of the mansion and into its courtyard, a maid passing by on one of the overlooking areas of the second floor made eye contact with the butler that had let the Avatar out. Both of them raised their brows in that all-knowing look that only maids and butlers understand, and went back to their work, minding their own business. 

Hiroshi sat in his office, waiting patiently for his afternoon tea to be brought to him so that he could go over some of the plans that needed to be finalized. His hands moved across his desk, sorting through the many papers that were scattered along it, and were able to make five neat piles for each area of paperwork he had. However, there was one paper left that he hadn’t noticed because it got pushed off the desk. Sighing, he leaned over to pick it up, his brows quirking as he realized that it wasn’t a paper, but an envelope that had a nearly blank front. All that was on it was his address, and as he opened it to read the letter inside he saw his name in familiar looped letters. 

As his eyes dragged along the long page of the letter, he felt his heart sink and sink even more until it stripped away the cool and calm demeanor that he had before. He stood up abruptly, his hands shaking and his legs wobbling as he tried to move around his desk and to the trash can to throw away the letter. He didn’t make it that far, though, as his legs gave way in the middle of his movements, and he kneeled on the floor of his office. Sobs and heavy breaths wracked his body as he closed his fists tightly, crumpling the letter in the process. 

“I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry.” He repeated this out loud to himself for a few minutes, the maid who brought him his tea quickly coming to his side in order to check on him.

She shook Hiroshi furiously, and after a moment he finally snapped out of his fit of cries, his eyes hardening completely from their previously soft and broken state the longer he stared at her. “Are you okay?” she asked. He harshly pushed her hands off of him and stood up, dropping the crumpled letter to the ground.

“Am I okay? What do you mean? Why wouldn’t I be?” he seethed. His forehead wrinkled as he noticed his wet face, his sleeves immediately moving to clean it. “Ugh, and what is this. Why is my face wet? You know what, nevermind. I need to gather a package before I work.” Hiroshi stormed off, annoyed at the maid’s interruption to his sorting process, as he completely forgot about the incident as if it happened to someone else.

The maid, frightened by his quick change in mood realized that maybe the other workers hadn’t been lying about those stories. Nevertheless, she moved to straighten up the tray of tea, figuring that Hiroshi would want it perfect when he came back. Her foot hit the discarded letter as she stepped forward, and she bent over to pick it up. Finding the matching envelope, she read over the stamp that had been embossed into the paper of the letter. “Ferno Heights,” she muttered. Her eyes went straight down to the bottom of the letter in order to see the name of who it was from and could only make out the letter ‘Y’ before it was snatched away from her. 

“Out,” Hiroshi said, steam basically billowing out of his ears. The maid meekly nodded and placed the envelope back onto the desk before scurrying out of the room and closing the door behind her. Heaving a deep sigh, Hiroshi collected the envelope, and based on the crumpled letter, he assumed that it was trash and easily tossed it away, sitting himself comfortably at his desk. He took a long sip of his tea and leaned back into his chair, going to work on his first pile of paper consisting of possibility-pushing machinery plans.

\---------------

Having held onto this information for approximately an entire day now, Korra finally fessed up and told Tenzin everything that she heard once she had asked him to bring Chief Beifong over as well. “So, you think Mr. Sato manufactured those gloves for the Equalists then framed Cabbage Corp?” Tenzin asked as Korra breathlessly panted in front of him and Lin from her long-winded information dump.

“That’s a bold accusation, but what proof do you have?” Lin added, bored with the fact that Korra was keeping her up late.

“Well, I don’t exactly have proof, but I know what I heard. Sato’s up to something,” Korra explained.

“He does have the means...and he has a motive,” Lin reasoned as she turned to look at Tenzin.

“That’s right,” he agreed, sharing her glance.

Curious, Korra asked, “A motive? What is it?”

“Ten years ago, the Agni Kai Triad was in this massive fight with another gang in town. Hiroshi and his wife were driving in the area that it happened in and the fight caused a crash due to all the bending they were using. Hiroshi lived, but his wife and their unborn child died that night. They couldn’t even find a body afterward.”

“That’s terrible.” Korra looked between the two of them, not wanting to believe such an awful truth.

“It was tragic. It’s possible that he’s been harboring anti-bending sentiment all this time,” Tenzin said softly, the sad subject making the whole situation even that more touchy.

“Maybe we _should_ look at Mr. Sato a little more closely.” Even Lin’s sarcastic tone had quieted and the three of them were left solemnly nodding as they headed off to the Sato estate.

The butler in charge of the door at Sato mansion opened the door for Korra, Lin, and Tenzin, not caring at all why they were there. Lin and Tenzin wasted no time walking up the grand staircase in the entrance of the house while Korra trailed behind them, passing Mako and Asami on her way.

Mako looked questioningly at Korra, stopping her before she could go up too many steps. “What’s going on? Why are they asking Hiroshi more questions?

“I overheard him on the phone yesterday. Asami, I don’t know how to tell you this, but I think your father might be involved with the Equalists,” Korra said as she looked over to Asami who stood worriedly next to Mako.

“What?” she asked incredulously. “I don’t believe this.” Asami brushed past Korra and walked up the stairs to join her father during his questioning.

“You spied on Hiroshi? What’s your problem?” Mako went after Asami, Korra being taken aback by his harsh tone towards her.

Inside Hiroshi’s office, Lin and Tenzin stood stiffly in front of his desk while Hiroshi sat, relaxed, in his office chair. “Mr. Sato, we just have a few follow-up questions for you,” Lin said.

“My father is innocent. Just because we’re not benders doesn’t mean we support the Equalists.” Asami pushed the door wide open and walked into the room, taking a place next to her father as Lin stared him down.

“Equalists? Is that what this is about? I can assure you, I have nothing to do with those radicals.”

“Yeah, you don’t know what you’re talking about, Korra,” Mako said as he turned to her.

Pointing at Hiroshi, Korra ignored whatever came out of Mako’s mouth. “I overheard you on the phone. You said the Cabbage Corp investigation bought you time, and you’re getting ready to strike. Explain that!”

“This is all just a misunderstanding resulting from the young Avatar’s overactive imagination. My number one competitor was knocked out of the game. It’s providing me an opportunity to _strike_ the market with a new line of Satomobiles. It’s just business. Nothing nefarious,” Hiroshi laughed. Lin averted her eyes for a second, giving Tenzin a nod to give him the go-ahead to keep pushing.

“In order to put all suspicions to rest, might we have a look into your factories and warehouses?”

Asami sighed in annoyance, her hands flying to her hips and her mouth opening before her father raised a hand to stop her from speaking further. “If you feel it’s necessary, you’re welcome to search all of Future Industries,” Hiroshi said with a calm smile.

“Is it possible that presidents of Cabbage Corp and Future Industries both have Equalist ties, or did Hiroshi Sato frame his longtime rival, Lau Gan-Lan?” a news reporter narrated into the microphone hanging above her. She had gathered outside of the Future Industries factory in order to gather the latest news in the Equalist developments. “Or did Chief Beifong just plain arrest the wrong man? So far, the investigation has yielded no evidence to incriminate Sato.” Lin, along with the other metal bender cops that she had brought along, continued to break open all the boxes in the warehouse until there were none left to check. After nothing came up to be incriminating, the metalbenders lifted off into a police airship that came for them and left Korra standing below it, disappointed as she turned to Tenzin and Lin.

“I can’t believe we didn’t find anything,” Korra lamented.

“It would appear Hiroshi is innocent,” Lin sighed, stretching her back out from the way it had locked from all the boxes she had lifted.

“Okay, you did your search. Now you can all _leave_.” Asami pulled a tightened smile as she turned slightly in order to give a physical gesture of where the metaphorical door was. 

“Hmm.” Lin glared at Asami as she walked past, Asami following the police chief to make sure she actually left once she noticed that Mako was pulling Korra off to the side and wouldn’t be joining her.

“So I hope you’re convinced now.”

“No, I’m not! I don’t care how cooperative Hiroshi is being, I know he’s lying,” Korra said, exasperated at everyone questioning her judgment.

Mako threw his head back and rolled his eyes. “Why are you doing this?” he asked irritably. “Are you that jealous of me and Asami?” He brought a hand up to squeeze the bridge of his nose, mentally slapping himself for even mentioning that when it is so not important right now. _Flaming idiot_ , he thought.

“What? Don’t be ridiculous! That has nothing to do with it!” Korra gasped while shaking her head, incredibly peeved that he was bringing that up now.

“If you don’t drop this, I don’t know what we’re gonna do about our friendship.” 

“I’m sorry, Hiroshi is _not_ the man you think he is,” Korra said, standing her ground.

“Hmph.” Mako closed his eyes and walked away, Korra watching his form catch up to Asami and wrap an arm around her shoulder. Korra sighed and turned in the opposite direction, walking over to Naga who she had ridden over to the factory. Stroking her softly, Korra perked up once she noticed the feeling of paper in her limp hand once she heard steps pass behind her. She looked around to see who had given her the note, but it was too late because they had disappeared. 

Korra opened the note to read it, her step quickly backtracking over to Tenzin and Lin as Naga ran off after her. “I think you guys should hear this. ‘If you want to find the truth, meet me under the north end of the Silk Road Bridge at midnight.’”


	14. Episode 7: The Aftermath Part 2

Walking toward the north end of the Silk Road Bridge, Tenzin pulled his robes tighter around himself as he continued to brace the chilly winds of the night. Korra lightly snorted at how funny he looked trying to stay warm, her own bare arms welcoming the cool feeling that brushed across them. Lin let out a low groan as she spun around to see Korra and Tenzin so far behind her. “You guys can’t walk any slower, huh?”

Tenzin and Korra said nothing, only sparing each other worried glances before quickly picking up their speed in order to join Lin at the north end of the bridge. “Psst.” The three turned their heads to see a man poke his head out from behind a pillar holding onto the edge of the bridge. “Over here.” Tenzin, Lin, and Korra took a few steps towards the squirrelly man, their eyes following his uneasy movements with apprehension.

“Listen, I joined the Equalists because I believed in what Amon said. I thought he could make life better for us non-benders. But I didn’t sign up for this...war.”

“So, what do you have on Hiroshi Sato?” Lin asked, crossing her arms lightly.

The warehouse worker whispered quietly, “He manufactured those gloves for the Equalists.”

“I knew it!” Korra called. 

“And there are rumors he’s working on something even bigger. Some new kind of weapon.” The warehouse worker slowly lifted up the collar of his shirt, covering his face with the white fabric.

“We searched all of Future Industries and found nothing,” Tenzin said as he furrowed his brows.

“That’s because he has a secret factory.” The warehouse worker smiled mischievously, turning away from the trio and heading off of the shredded wood of the bridge.

“Where?” Korra prodded.

“It’s right underneath the Sato Mansion,” he said behind him as he walked away into the inky darkness.

The breaths of a police airship riddled Tenzin’s ears as he thought over the plan they had concocted based on the warehouse worker’s information. “Raiding the Sato Mansion is a risky move with Tarrlok breathing down your neck. If we’re wrong…”

“I know. I can kiss my job goodbye, but protecting Republic City is all I care about. We can’t let Amon get his hands on this new weapon,” Lin sighed as she looked out past the glass windows of the airship. Once the airship landed, Lin and her fellow metalbender cops filed out of it, storming through the front door of the Sato Mansion without any care for the hinges on which they were attached. Bolin jumped up with a shriek as the door flew open and dropped the bowl of fruit that he was munching on, Mako and Asami turning their attention quickly from the vinyl that they were talking over.

“What are you doing here?” Asami demanded, standing up abruptly to meet the intruders in her house.

“We have reason to believe that there’s a factory hidden below the mansion,” Ln announced, waving her hand back at her cops. 

Narrowing her eyes, Asami scowled at the sheer amount of metalbender cops that continued to fill her house. “I think I would’ve noticed if there were a factory underneath my house. The lies you people come up with just to persecute my father.”

“Oh, speaking of, where is your father?” Tenzin wondered as Korra walked into the house slowly behind him. Korra averted her gaze when she entered the house, trying to avoid the seething stare that she knew Mako was giving her.

“In his workshop. Behind the house,” Asami answered shortly. She nearly toppled half of the metalbender cops over as she pressed sharply past them. Asami led them out to Hiroshi’s workshop, huffing as the cops stopped her movements every so often in order to set up a perimeter around the workshop. Pushing open the door to the workshop, Asami called out into the vast expanse of the workspace, “Dad? Hello?”

“Chief, the estate’s been secured. No one has left the workshop since we arrived.”

“Perhaps we just couldn’t see him leaving,” Lin retorted, scanning all the walls of the workshop with questioning glances. She walked into the middle of the room with her hands behind her back, surveying the land underneath her before she lifted up her sole. Lin pulled back the metal covering her bare foot before slamming it down on the stone ground and feeling vibrations echo loudly from underground. “There’s a tunnel beneath the workshop running deep into the mountainside.”

“What? There’s no tunnel!” Asami said angrily. Lin raised a brow, upturning her hands to move a metal slab that was buried underneath the stone floor. A small staircase was exposed before the crowd and an elevator sat at the edge of it. The metalbenders immediately moved down the stairs and moved cautiously through the elevator corridor.

Bolin grimaced, leaning over to Asami’s side in order to whisper, “Do you think your dad knows about this tunnel?”

“I don’t understand. There must be an explanation. I-” Asami paused, her thoughts running at a mile a minute as she stared down the dark corridor to some secret elevator underneath her house.

“Maybe you don’t know everything about your father,” Korra said while she began to pass Asami behind Lin’s footsteps. “I’m sorry.” Korra briefly looked down before Asami moved past her, almost as if she was on autopilot.

“Maybe you don’t know everything either.” Asami’s voice faltered as she gently stepped towards the stairs, her eyes frittering along the top-of-the-line metal bunker that Hiroshi had stashed.

“Officers, into the elevator as well. Keep being cautious everyone.” Lin turned back to make sure that Korra was following closely behind, and turned her gaze to Asami, Mako, and Bolin to stop them from moving any further. “Uh-uh, you three stay up here. Officer Song, keep an eye on them.” Officer Song saluted after her, leading Asami, Mako, and Bolin away from the bunker entrance. Korra looked back at her friends with an unhappy smile, and Mako could do nothing but turn his head away from her stare.

Stepping into the elevator, the metalbender cops rode the elevator down to the lowest floor it reached and started to cautiously press on into the room. Hung highly on the walls were posters of Amon, only the large robotic machines placed quietly behind the posters taking their attention away from the Amon shrine.

“Not your average backyard workshop,” Lin mused as she craned her neck to look at just how tall the machines were.

“And I’m guessing  _ those _ are the new weapons.” Korra tensed her shoulders as Tenzin began speaking, the air in the bunker suddenly feeling much crisper than it did when they first entered.

“Hiroshi was lying all right, but where is he?” After Tenzin’s words, a metal wall shot up from the floor, blocking off the entrance to the room and trapping all of them down into the bunker. The metalbenders twisted their limbs into attack-ready positions as Korra and Tenzin slowly widened their stances.

“What was that?” Bolin asked, peeking over at the part of the bunker entrance that he could see. The three upstairs had been startled by the loud bang from below them, their actions consisting of worryingly looking at the bunker for several seconds.

“We need to get down there and see what’s going on,” Mako affirmed as he tried to move towards the bunker.

“Absolutely not. You’re staying put until the chief comes back,” Song strictly said. He pushed Mako back to his spot away from the stairs and gave him a sharp look.

Mako groaned, turning around instead to look at his brother who luckily enough was thinking the same thing. “All right, we’ll stay put. But could we wait outside or something? It’s so dusty in this workshop.”

“No! We’re waiting right here!” Song put his foot down, literally, but Mako and Bolin continued on with their shenanigans, Asami watching their antics with much amusement.

“Okay, but don’t blame me if I start sne- If I start sn-sn-sneez-”

“What’s your problem, sir?” Asami stifled a laugh as she caught Bolin’s glance, his head nodding over to a barrel and the rope that laid innocently beside it.

“I’m about to-” As Song approached Mako to check on him, Mako quickly firebent his sneeze and caused Song to move back and trip right over a rock that Bolin earthbent. Jumping on Song, Bolin held him down so that Mako could tie him up. The brothers pulled Song over to the barrel and stepped back so that Asami could finish the last leg of the job despite Song’s violent struggles against the rope he was being bound with. “Sorry pal, we know you were just doing your job.”

“Yeah, just stay put until the chief comes back. That sounds very familiar doesn’t it?” Bolin pretended to think on his words as he walked backward in order to catch up with Asami and Mako who were almost ready to head down the stairs. “Oh yeah, because you said it.”

Mako stopped before they could head too far down the staircase and turned to Asami, placing his hands onto her shoulders. “Asami, you should wait a bit before joining us. Just in case.”

“Just in case of what? I have to find out the truth about my father!” she cried, throwing her hands up in frustration at everything that was happening.

“I understand, which is why you should follow a bit after us. I just want to make sure that you’re ready for anything that we could run into.”

“All right, I can see what you mean. I can only promise a short little bit, though,” Asami smiled as she clasped her hands tightly together behind the brothers’ retreating forms.

“Wouldn’t have it any other way,” Mako said, giving her a wave as they descended into the darkness.

“Be careful!” Asami called after them.

“You too!” Bolin returned. He joined his brother in the elevator and they rode the bumpy ride down to the last floor of the bunker, the distant sounds of clanging shaking the elevator’s box

\---------------

Down in the bunker, or underground factory as they were reminded due to the massive amounts of assembly lines present, Lin continued to try and bend the metal wall that blocked their exit, but she couldn’t get through it no matter what she did. “Damn,” she cursed.

“I’m afraid you won’t be able to metalbend that wall, Chief Beifong,” Hiroshi’s voice sounded from various speakers lining the bunker. Everyone shielded their eyes as a green light flashed before them, their attentions whirling around to try and find the real source of Hiroshi’s voice. “It’s solid platinum. My mecha tanks are platinum as well. Not even your renowned mother could bend a metal so pure.”

Hearing the whirr of approaching metal machines, Korra turned her head to find Hiroshi once the green light faded and angrily growled, “Hiroshi, I  _ knew _ you were a lying, no-good Equalist! Come out here and-”

“And do what, young Avatar? Face the wrath of your bending? No, I think I’ll fight from inside her where my odds are a little more...equal.”

“That source was a setup,” Lin gasped. “You lured us down here!” The benders all backed up into each other as mecha tanks rolled closer and closer to them.

“Guilty as charged,” Hiroshi laughed. He immediately shot out a grappling line straight at Lin, Korra, and Tenzin at the end of his words, the three evading it before it could pierce them. The metalbender cops were all busy with the other mecha tanks as they tried to metalbend cables to wrap around the tanks and hold them down. Lin took advantage of their hold on the tanks by lifting herself up into the air on a cylinder of earth and then jumping off into the air in order to shoot metal daggers from her wrist armor. Landing on the head of a mecha tank, she kicked the glass in and nearly missed the Equalist inside. The machine fell over as she continued to kick into the main compartment of the tank, her foot leaving the tank and pushing her back into the air before she could be taken down with it.

Hiroshi, focused not on his fellow Equalists being destroyed but the Avatar in front of him, pushed his tank forward while Korra attempted to firebend at him. When that didn’t work, Tenzin hurled Hiroshi back with a gust of wind, and Korra turned her head to look back at Tenzin and silently thank him for his unexpected help. Tenzin continued to airbend Hiroshi back with powerful gusts of wind, but the metalbender cops weren’t having as much good luck as their cables began to slip on the mecha tanks. Trying their hardest not to get hit by the flying sparks their cables were making, the metalbenders tried raising the earth in order to get a better foothold for holding the tanks. Alas, this didn’t work too well as the tanks instead decided to conduct electricity through the cables of the officers and right onto the people they were attached to. The officers lost consciousness and their cables retracted, Lin being knocked forward onto a metal support beam by a grappling wire to her back. She landed on the hard ground, unconscious like the rest of her team as Tenzin and Korra’s breathing unevened at the sight of the fallen people around them.

Teaming up to use both airbending and firebending to push Hiroshi’s tank into one of the bunker’s sharp corners, Korra and Tenzin pressed further into the bunker as Hiroshi grew angrier and angrier, as made noticeable by his desperate attempts to shoot grappling wires as them. Korra dodged one with a few backflips, gaining the opportunity to fling a rock out of the ground at the glass around Hiroshi’s head. Then a grappling wire came out of nowhere and shoved her forward, knocking her unconscious against a large metal pipe in the ceiling.

“Korra!” Tenzin yelled as he reached out to cushion her fall with a swirl of air. Korra grunted as she connected with the floor, Tenzin moving his attention back to the Equalists that he was now fighting against alone. He waved his arms around him in order to conjure up an air wheel to keep all the mecha tanks at bay but was soon brought to the ground as Hiroshi shot electrified binds out of his tank, effectively electrocuting Tenzin to unconsciousness. 

With his enemies now all unconscious, Hiroshi exited from the tank, climbing down its side as he took a good, long look around his warehouse. “Well, I’d say that was a near-flawless test run. Load everyone into the transports and deliver them to Amon!” he excitedly said.

“Oh no.” Bolin and Mako looked over the edge of the hole Bolin had earthbent for them to get into the bunker and watched with horrified faces as they saw Equalists dragging unconscious metalbenders into the backs of trucks.

“Korra was right,” Mako admitted. “We gotta do something, quick!” They sneakily brought themselves out of the hole and started ducking behind pipes and generators as they made their way around the factory. Getting over to Korra, Lin, and Tenzin, Mako hoisted Korra onto his back while Bolin untied Tenzin and did the same. The brothers were moving to grab Lin’s wrists and drag her away too, but the sound of electricity curling in front of them made them jerk their heads up to see Amon and his lieutenant standing before them.

Hiroshi’s gloves pulsed with blue light as they slowly lifted in Mako and Bolin’s directions. “Not so fast, boys.”

“Hello, Mr. Sato! Wow, what a really swell, scary factory you have here under your giant mansion,” Bolin nervously rambled.

“Sponsoring our team, supporting the Avatar. It was all just a big cover,” Mako seethed with a glare.

“Yes, and the most difficult part was watching my daughter traipse around with a firebending street rate like you!”

“Dad, stop!” Hiroshi faltered, not expecting to hear Asami’s voice down in the bunker. “Why?” Asami brought her eyes up to meet her father’s, tears brimming them as they looked down to see his right hand glowing blue.

“Sweetie, I wanted to keep you out of this as long as I could, but now you know the truth. Please, forgive me. These people, these  _ benders _ , they took away, your sibling, your mother, the love of my life, and ruined mine. They’ve ruined the world, but with Amon, we can fix it and build a perfect world together. We can help people like us, everywhere!” Throughout his speech, Korra began regaining her consciousness in the background of Hiroshi’s hysterical movements as he tried to appeal to his daughter with red eyes and a heart-to-heart. “Join me, Asami.” Looking at her father with uncertainty, Asami stepped forward little by little, her hand trembling as it reached out for a glove that Hiroshi had taken off in order to offer it to her. Asami took her bottom lip between her teeth to stop it from quivering, slipping the glove onto her right hand and stretching out the finger.

“No…” Mako whispered.

“I love you, Dad.” Asami looked up at her father with a genuine smile, one in his last moments of consciousness reminding him of her mother. Pulling the de-electrified glove away from her father’s chest, Asami swiftly slipped under the lieutenant and shoved his kali stick underneath his arm, electrocuting him as well. Bolin, Mako, and Korra watched her with wide eyes as she hastily wiped away some tears. Asami turned to them all, avoiding direct eye contact as she moved to help Lin up while she was regaining consciousness.

“Let’s get out of here!” Mako suggested, taking the attention off of Asami as they all rushed to get to the metalbender cops before the rest of the Equalists could get to their mecha tanks to stop them. Though, despite how much they tried, they were unable to make it and had to slip through the hole that Bolin had created in order to avoid getting squashed by tanks.

Back on the police airship, everyone stared silently out of the windows and over the view of a cloudy night. Asami watched Sato Mansion disappear behind grey blocks and sniffled quietly, running her sleeve across the tip of her nose.

“My metalbenders are on their way to Amon, and it’s all my fault. Tarrlok’s right, I’ve failed as a chief. First thing in the morning, I’m handing in my resignation,” Lin decided as she studied the pale light of the moon.

“No! You can’t give up like this!” Tenzin said, adamantly.

“I’m not giving up. I’m gonna find my officers and take Amon down. But I’m gonna do it my way,  _ outside _ the law.”

Approaching Korra, Mako played with the joints on his fingers as he tried to figure out how to say the right things. “Look, I’m sorry I didn’t believe you. But Asami’s dad being an Equalist is not an easy thing to believe, even now. That doesn’t excuse it...but everything’s so messed up.” He leaned onto the railing next to Korra and looked at her through the slight reflection that he could see against the window.

“I know. I’m sorry this whole thing happened,” Korra said as she stared blankly into the black of the starless night.

“So...does your offer to live in the Air Temple still stand?”

“Of course it does,” Korra said, smiling as widely as she could manage. “And Asami’s welcome, too.”

“Thank you so much,” Mako said gratefully, fully turning to look at her now. 

Korra sighed, placing a hand on Mako’s shoulder as she muttered something that Bolin couldn’t hear. It didn’t matter though, he was too focused on how distraught Asami looked, but after everything that happened, it tracks. “Are you okay? You know, after your argument with your dad?” Bolin asked from someplace behind Asami, someplace that she was too overwhelmed to think about.

“I did what I needed to.”

Silence filled the space where she once spoke and Bolin took that as his cue to leave. “Okay. I’ll leave you then.” Sparing one more worried glance her way, Bolin caught Mako’s arm as he made his way over to Asami due to something Korra said about him needing to comfort her. 

“Don’t forget, she’s your girlfriend, not just my friend. Don’t mess this up even more.” Mako’s forehead filled with creases as he mulled over his brother’s words, not quite understanding everything he meant. Nevertheless, Mako finished his trek over to Asami and wrapped an arm around her shoulder while staring at his visibly perplexed expression in the reflection of the glass. Asami did nothing to lean into his embrace but rather watched the moon fall over her as if it was giving her a special message.

Smiling as best she could, Asami mumbled to herself, playing along with her tired thoughts, “Thanks, I’ll remember that.”


End file.
